Rich boys like these girls
by Trish1413
Summary: Okay girls we promise not to do anything if you say we are the best." "In your dreams this is war so get ready and don't let you graud down." 4 rich boys, 4 girls with attitude can love spark? Hina/Sasu Ino/Nar Neji/Ten Shika/Tem !New Update!now knwn as 2
1. The Meeting

_Thought_

_"speaking"_

It's a nice peaceful quiet night but that was all disturbed when you hear a certain blonde.

" Hey guys can you BELIEVE IT! WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! YIPPY!" a very energetic person yelled. "We heard you the first time Narutard and can you please just shut the fuck up some of us are trying to sleep" stated the most laziest boy in the universe. " Hey dobe lazy their got a point for once, and don't you got anything better to do like eating ramen or something?" a certain raven hair boy asked. " Don't start with that asshole you know what happens when he starts, so shut it." stated the genius for the moment and time. These four boys all have a couple of things in comment and that is they are all rich, arrogant, have an attitude which say I-get-whatever-I-want, and last but not least they are all handsome. All four of them. Naruto, the idiot of the group also the school clown. Shikamaru one of the smartest and laziest boys in the entire school.

Neji also one of the most smartest boys in the school with his cocky attitude, and last but not least Sasuke. He is the heart throb in the school with his friends, he is cocky, handsome, cold, and yet also one of the top in his grade. These four have been going to the same school for so long this is going to be their Jr. year of high school. They know the high school better than anyone, they've been everywhere with almost every girl so for them they rule. Tomorrow is their first day of being Jr.

Hinata&Ten-Ten&Ino&Temari&Hinata&Ten-Ten&Ino&Temari

_Grrr__ I can't find it, __Jeez__ how hard can it be to find my god damn bra ugh_

"Hey Tem did you happen to see my favorite bra or to be more exact are you wearing it?! Screamed one blonde to the other. "HEY LOSER SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE!!!! The other blonde responded. "HEY BITCH I WOULDN'T BE ASKING IF YOU STOPPED WEARING MY BRAS!!!!! And these comment went on and off for about ten minutes till someone else screamed "HEY BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" yelled a very pissed off girl with buns. "HEY DOUBLE T SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS DOESN'T INVOVLE YOU!" both blondes answered just when the place couldn't get any louder you can hear a blackish bluish hair girl's music screaming out loud

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up __Don't__wanna__ hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out Get out of my way_

"HINA SHUT YOUR DAMN MUSIC OFF! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK" yelled one of the blondes. Once the music off all you heard was the blackish bluish hair girl commenting "You can think?" that did it. "HINATA WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" was all that the blonde said. Running upstairs ready to attack the blackish bluish hair girl till the girl with the buns said " You know what ladies we start school tomorrow and we need to sleep so no more killing each other please?" "Fine you are so lucky Hina or else I would have…" "Shut up loser, night everyone!" NIGHT" with that all four girls went to sleep for tomorrow will be their first day in a new school, and their first day as Jr. in high school.

Hinata&Ten-Ten&Ino&Temari&Hinata&Ten-Ten&Ino&Temari

THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!

"TEM WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY DAMN SHIRT?" yelled Ino. "WHICH ONE? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE ONE THAT STATES YOU ARE A SLUT?" responded Temari. "WHY I GOTTA" started Ino "HEY CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP, INO LOOK IN THE CLOSET OF BUNS, TEM DID YOU TAKE MY IPOD? HEY BUNS GET ME A SHIRT!!!!!" yelled Hinata at the top of her lungs. " THANKS HINATA I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH WHO KNOWS WHERE WE ALL WOULD BE WITHOUT YOU!" screamed Ino. "HEY HINATA I GOT IT BE RIGHT THERE DON'T WORRY." stated Temari. "BUT I DO WORRY." responded Hinata. This was nothingbut a typical day at their house. Temari and Ino fighting Hinata shouting at them and making breakfast while Ten-Ten is getting ready. Once they were all down eating they started to discuss. "Hey guys remember don't let anyone push you around cause if you do then you can't be a someone we know." started Ino. " True that, hey lets get going,what ya going on Tem?" asked Hina. "Umm I think…Skate you?" responded Temari. "Same here Tem." responded Hina. "Cool you guys?" "BIKE" they both answered. With that the four girls left to their first day of school.

Sasuke&Naruto&Neji&Shikamaru&Sasuke&Naruto&Neji&Shikamaru

"Hey Naruto you know where my shirt is?" asked lazy. "YEAH I look in teme's closet."responded the blonde. "Thanks" "Hey Sasuke you ate already?" asked an uninterested boy. "Yea you?" "Yea tell the guys that in five minutes we are leaving." was all the brown hair boy said. " Gotcha. HEY ASSHOLES HURRY UP!" "COMING BASTARD!" was all that was heard. Everything here is different.

AT SCHOOL

While the rich boys ride in their convertible Mustang the girls rode. The girls where in the road like always doing whatever the fuck they want.

IN THE CAR

" Hey Narutard SHUT THE FUCK UP not all of us care of you and your ramen!" yelled the current driver of the car. " Hey Neji I totally agree an…. NEJI DUDE WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" "What the FUCK Sasuke!, SHIT!" with that Neji stepped on the breaks and then…

OUTSIDE

"Hey Hina" "What do you want Temari?" "I was just wondering if…HINAT WATCH OUT!!!!" "What the FUCK?!" with that Hinata jumped leaving her board to go under and her landing in a convertible and on someone. The girls stop at once to see if their friend was alright. "Hinata ay loser I tell to watch where you going but no you never do." was all the double T said. " Hinata you alright?" then you hear Hinata laughing her ass off like there was no tomorrow. " Jeez Sasuke you didn't even get out of the car and you got a girl jumping at you" laughed a certain blonde. "What can you espect it's me we are talking about." responded the raven boy. "Say what? hey mind repeating that asshole?" asked a the girl that landed on him. "It's okay I understand you just couldn't resist being with me an…" it stopped there cause all you heard was a very loud slap.

The stunned boy said nothing as Hinata got off him and said " Look here asshole don't ever make me sound like a fucking slut got it?" was more like a statement than a question. "Ha ha teme you got slapped by a girl…ha ha ha" was what responded a blonde. "Yea and what about it? He got what he deserve and so will you if you don't shut the fuck up." stated a blondee girl. " Look we are sorry for almost running you over an…HINATA?!!?!?" was all that was heard. "Yea that's my name and don't wear it out… NEJI?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!" screamed Hinata. "You know this ass Hina?" asked Ten-Ten. "Know him, he's my cousin!" responded Hinata.

"That sucks for you well chao girls, we have to go so bye." was all that Temari said to the boys as they left.

INSIDE THE SCHOOL

"That girl slapped me. She Slapped me." a confused boy was stating over and over again. "Yea she slapped you Sasuke we were all there so shut up already." stated pineapple head. " Lets go to class see ya later guys." with that they all split.


	2. You Again!

I would like to thank my first three reviewers **KakeruTenshi**, Lil-Insanegal,and Danimals21 for there reviews.

Thanx to everyone whose reading this and here is Chapter two

YOU AGAIN?!?!

FIRST BLOCK

H BIOLOGY

"Hey Hina you got Honors Biology too?" asked Temari. " Shut it, I'm still trying to figure it out why I'm here." responded Hinata. "Nice Hina, hey isn't that the asshole who was acting all so cool with you?" stated Temari. "Are you serious life hates me it's official" cried Hinata. "Don't worry I still love you." said Tem. "Thanks Tem really it makes me feel a whole lot better." was all Hinata got to say cause class started.

"Hello class I am Mrs. Kurenai, I'll be your Honors Biology Teacher before we start I'm going to assign you new seats so don't get too comfy." with what the teacher said all you hear was a couple of groans and a snore.

" I can't believe this the chick is here you know the one that slap me." Sasuke was telling Shika. "Sasuke get over yourself what done is done so shut it I'm trying to sleep." was what the lazy responded. "You know something I'm going to get her back for what she did just watch." was that Sasuke said because his name was called.

"Lets see Sakura H., Hinata H., Garra S., and umm…Sasuke U. are going to be table four." Kurenai said and went to the next table which Temari was in with pineapple head.

AT TABLE FOUR

_Are you kidding me this is going to really suck_ thought Hinata as she moved to her seat." OMG move girl I'm going to sit next to Sasuke so move" was what a certain pink hair girl said. " Hey Pinky be my guest." was what Hinata responded. For the next five minutes all you could hear is Sakura flirting with Sasuke. "Urgh this class is so fucking boring, hey what's your name?" the blackish hair girl asked the red head. " Gaara yours?" "Hinata but my friends call me Hina" responded Hinata. "Would I be in that category _Hina_?" asked a now interested Uchiha.

" You know what chicken-butt no only people like Gaara and Tem can, not you so back off." was all that Hinata said then Sakura responeded " What the fuck are you talking about Sasuke is not a chicken-butt I mean look at him he is like a… god." "Well Pinky if you hadn't notice I called him a chicken-butt because his hair looks like the butt of a chicken of a duck so yea!" was what Hinata responded. At that point and time Gaara was laughing his ass off Sasuke looked like if Hinata slapped him again and Sakura was pissed.

"Why I gotta…" "Shut up and listen to the teacher Slutra" Gaara told Sakrua. Hmm with that they all shut up and listen to the teacher.

AT TABLE FIVE_I wonder what __Hina__ is thinking? Ugh this kid just can't stop snoring_

"Hey do you think is if poke this kid with a pencil he'll wake up?" asked Temari to a boy with dark shady glasses. "Hmm maybe… that is all that Shikamaru does in class so you can try if you like." was all that he responded. _S__weet_ just when Temari was about to poke Shika a brunette girl cut in saying "Hell no do you know who this kid is I mean he snores and all but he a total cutie so don't do it!" was what Raku said. " Wanna try me" with that Temari got her pencil and stab Shikamaru on the leg which resulted with Shika jumping out of sit and screaming " Oww what the fuck shit oww!" "Mr.Shikamaru do you want to explain what just happen?" was all that the teacher ask. "No miss nothing at all." was his respond. "Why the fuck did you do that dumb ass? Jeez." Shika whispered to Temari. "Well if it wasn't for this little brunette here I wouldn't have stabbed you just poke you, and don't call me a dumb ass pineapple head." responded a very pissed off blonde. With that they started to listen to the teacher that was presenting their project.

ADVANCE WORLD HISTORY

" Hey Ino look isn't that Hina's cousin?" asked Ten-Ten. "Girl you are right that is him jeez got enough girls around him and that porcupine?" stated Ino. "hmm don't know look he's coming over here." Ten-Ten said _Great_. "You girl with the buns I want you away from my cousin got it you too blondie." Neji commanded. "Well looky here I got a girl telling me what to do wow, well guess what if Hina wants to hang with me she can, or did you forget what happen in the past? So just back off brownie." the girl with buns responded. "Jeez Neji you went so low as to have a girl talking to you like that? Nice." was what Naruto said. "He didn't go low okay he just got some sense into him so back off porcupine cause if you don't I will hurt you and your all so mighty girlfriend here." responded Ino.

"What the fuck did you just say?" asked Neji. "Can't you hear they just called you and your boyfriend here gay so back off Neji." responded a boy with brown hair. "Shut it Kiba no one asked for your damn opinion." said the blonde boy. " And no one asked for yours either porcupine and yet you open your mouth." responded Ino. With that the two boys left to take their seat. "Hey thanks Kiba you didn't need to do that, but thanks anyways." with that class started and there teacher Mr. Iruka assign sits and just like there friends they ended up next to the angry brownie and a stupid porcupine but they also got to sit next to Kiba and a perverted boy by the name of KanKuro. After that nothing really big happen just a couple of glares here and there but after that nothing just with a four boys thinking the same thing.

_I am going to get her back._

"Okay kids tomorrow I'll explain your project more thoroughly, and have a good day in school." with that class was let out. "Hey Hina wait up!" yelled a red head. "Sup Gaara?" asked Hina ."what class do you have next?" "Let me see I got gym you?" question the blackish bluish hair girl. "Same hey wanna meet some of my friends?" asked the red head. "Sure that wouldn't hurt, but lets wait for Tem she is like going to get lost here k?" responded Hinata. "Sure no problem." with that said came Tem laughing her ass of with Shino. "I can't believe that." said the red head to the girl. "Yea me too I can't believe I'm friends with her either but hey life has its way." said Hinata. "Hinata I HEARD THAT! WAIT TILL I GET YOU!" answered Temari. "I LOVE YOU TOO TEM!"responded Hinata. "Nice, HEY SHINO HURRY UP WE STILL NEED TO GET KIBA AND THE PERV OF MY BRO AND MR.GREEN TIGHTS!" yelled Gaara at Shino. "COMING GAAR!" with that Shino, Gaara, Hinata, and Temari went to the cafeteria to get food cause Temari was really hungry. "Hey Tem don't you think you ate enough waffels, toast, eggs, and soda for breakfast for you to be buying 3 chocolate brownies, 2 cokes, and 3 doenuts?" asked a very curious blackish bluish hair girl. Just when Temari was going to answer they heard two girls screaming their names.

"HINAT, TEMARI!" everyone looked at the two girls and the 3 boys behind them. "What's up Ino? You want some food Tem just bought us all some food for us to eat" said Hinata. "I did?" Temari asked herself. "Sweet Tem you are such a sweetheart" responded Ino. With that everyone introduce themselves. Once break was done they all went to their next class which was gym.

"So you guys named Naruto porcupine and Neji brownie? Jeez you gals rock." said Temari. " Lets not forget that Hina here called Sasuke chicken-butt and Temari called Shika pineapple head." said Gaara . With that they all started laughing until you hear chicken-butt calling out Hinata. "Hey _Hina _can I talk to for a sec?" asked the Uchiha(sp?). "Listen I already told ya…" was all Hinata got to say because Sasuke went into lip lock mode. When Sasuke backed away he told Hinata. " I just wanted to see if you were really a girl that's all." with that Hinata…

I'll stop right there so please review if you want more.

Hope you guys like my second Chapter and Thanx for all of the reviews Chao.


	3. Don't mess with me!

Well to start of, I am like totally amaze that people like my first Fic ever! YAY! To x0Rose Hime0x when you asked that Sasuke get hit where the sun don't shine its been on my plan to do that and I'm happy to know someone else was thinking on the same line as me.

I'll try to update like twice a week or so cause as you read I am in Honors Biology and Advance History and a stupid Math that leaves me a whole lot of homework but I'll try to update as much as I can.

Trish1413

DON'T MESS WITH ME!

_Chicken-ass just kissed me, oh he is so dead _just when Hinata was getting ready to get even with the Uchiha their P.E. teacher Mr. Guy came in and separated them._oh__ that chicken-ass is so going down he just got lucky right now_ with that Hinata and her gang got into the lines and went to put on their gym uniform in the locker room.

IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM

"Hinata are you going to do anything to the ass of Uchiha?" asked a worried Temari. "Hell yea! He just got lucky that the teacher came in and separated us just wait and see my newest preformance gals." responded Hinata. "Now that is the Hinata that we know and love." the girls cheer. _over__ my dead body she will I won't any hurt my __percious__Sasuke_with that Sakura left giving a glare to Hinata and her friends.

IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM

"Jeez Sasuke I see you like the new girl or er… boy." laughed Naruto. "Hey mind repeating that again asshole?" asked a red head. "You heard me that chick if that's what she really is got lucky and has Sasuke intrest so back off stupid" responded Naruto. "Hey Naruto since when did I say I have an intrest in that thing of girl?" asked Sasuke . "What is that suppose to mean asshole?" asked Kiba now also ready to beat the shit of Naruto and Sasuke with Gaara. Just then Gaara cell went off. He got a text from Hinata. "Hey Kiba leave those gals alone, our gal Hina just text me here look." stated Gaara. The text read:

_HEY GUYS LEAVE THOSE GIRLS ALONE IN THE LOCKER ROOM PLEASE CAUSE I ALREADY GOT A PLAN TO GET THAT EXCUSE OF A BOY AND IF THEY SAY ANYTHING TELL ME SO IT GIVES ME MORE REASON TO DO MY AMAZING PLAN. I LOVE YOU GUYS ALREADY AND IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE 4 HOURS COOLIO, CHAO_

_HINA_

_What could __Hinata__ already have __planed__ for __Sasuke_ "Anyways wanna know something those girls gave us all nicknames" stated Naruto. "State the obivious again Naruto, but one thing I did notice is that is all has to do with our hair." stated Shikamaru. _These guys are really idiots if it takes them so long to figure something like that out wow_ thought Gaara.

AT GYM

" Okay class like today is the first day of gym we will do half and half. First we will go outside and play kick ball, then baseball" stated Guy. "Come on guys we need to get into the group" stated Temari. "Yea we should and guess what we are going to rule cause we got the worlds best kicker with us." stated Ino. "And which one of you loser is it?" asked the brown hair boy. "Brownie that world would be Hinata and I happen to be the best catcher here while Ino is one of the best pitcher and Temari our best batter so back off asshole." responded Ten-Ten. " Well Sasuke here is our best catcher and our best pitcher while me and Neji are the best kickers and Shikamaru our best… our best…hmm what is Shikamaru good at guys?" asked Naruto. "I can tell you what he's good for…nothing I mean the guy can only sleep so there you go he is good for nothing." stated Hinata.

"humph funny" was heard from Shikamaru because then the wonderful game of kick ball began.

IN THE KICKER SECTION

" whose going first up to kick?" asked Hinata. "Well lets see, we can have Gaara can go first, then me, then Lee, and after Lee Hina we need you to get us all and yourself home deal?" stated Temari. "Got it" with that they all got ready to kick.

OUTRE FIELD

"Come on Gaara kick it so hard." Stated the pitcher. With that Gaara got far into second base because Sakura was busy with Sasuke to pay any attention. Ino kicked the ball which got her to second and Gaara the third. Lee came and kicked and got on the first base. "Hey guys go in its _Hina_ this is going to be the easiest out ever" stated Sasuke. _Whatever you say Chicken-ass, whatever you say_ with that Hinata kick the ball really hard but the ball didn't go in any random direction. It just so happen that Sasuke was playing as second base and the ball just happen to come in contact with his. _What the fuck?!? How is this all happening to me? Shit this hurts _Sasuke went down grabing his balls and forgetting about the game.

Gaara, Ino, Lee all got a score while laughing their asses off, Hinata just decided to stay on second. "Hey Chicken-butt hope you enjoyed the feeling of balls hitting yours, but I'm pretty sure you are use to it now, but you know time flies when you are having fun chao." with that Ten-Ten kicked that got her and Hinata home.

In kick ball Sasuke learn something new. Don't get to cocky with Hinata cause she can aim and kick really hard.

BASEBALL

OUTER FIELD

"HEY SASUKE ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR BALLS?" yelled Ten-Ten as she saw Sasuke taking the outer field. With that everyone started laughing. "Sasuke you have got to be kidding me right, you are hidding from a girl, A GIRL!" stated Naruto. "Well Naruto the girl that I am shielding my balls away has one hell of a kick that wow so shut it." responded Sasuke.

BATTING

"Hey Hina how much do you wanna bet that I can hit the pineapple?" asked Tem. "How about nothing cause I know you will Tem you are just so good." responded Hina. " I know but you know what I'm going to challenge myself" with that Temari got ready to bat. "HEY SASUKE TELL PINEAPPLE TO WAKE UP OR I'LL WAKE HIM UP!" yelled Temari. Sasuke tried but nothing. When the ball came Tem hit it hard to where Shika's head was. "SHIKAMARU WAKE UP YOU LAZY!" screamed Naurto at top of his lungs. _What the fuck?_ with that he felt something hit his head. _Oww__ What the hell…? TEMARI!_ with that he got up and tried to throw it but it didn't go to far.

Once the girls got three out it was the boys turn to bat. _I'm going to show them how a real baseball player bats_ with that thought in mind Neji got ready to bat. _Oh this is going to be fun_ "HEY GALS BROWNIE IS UP OPEN UP OUT FIELDERS AND SPERAD OUT IN FIELD." shouted Ten-Ten out loud.

"Heard that Gaara we need to sperad." stated Hina. "Got it." with that double T pitched and Neji hit it hard but nothing happen because Hinata got lucky and caught it. "HEY BROWNIE SO MUCH FOR SHOWING OFF!" yelled Ten-Ten. _How the fuck did she knew I was thinking that?_ after that nothing much happen. The guys and the girls ended up in a tie because Ino was playing around and tackled Naruto instead of getting on base.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

_Was that __Hinata__ amazing plan to get back at __Sasuke_ just when that thought was thought his phone went off again. It's from Hinata

HEY GAARA, JUST IN CASE YOU WERE THINKING THAT WHAT HAPPEN OUT THERE WAS MY PLAN NO IT WASN'T BUT IT HELP A LITTLE BUT THE REAL ACTION IS GOING TO BE IN LUNCH! DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR IPOD SPEAKER CAUSE I'M GONNA NEED IT.

THE ONE AND ONLY HINA

With that Gaara left the locker room to get the stuff that Hinata asked of him.

AT LUNCH!

_This is going to be the best prank I have ever done_ thought Hinata. "Thanks Gaara you are like a life saver" stated Hinata. "I've been told Hina, I've been told." answered Gaara.

"Hey Gals we have to help Hinata she says its going to be 315 so are you gals ready?" asked Temari. " You know it its been a while since we've done a 315 you know that" stated Ino. "Hey Chicas are you ready for my plan?" asked Hinata. "Ready as we'll ever be. After eating, in the middle of lunch the girls got up and Gaara put on the song that was asked.

(Get low - Flo Rida)

_Shawty__ had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)__Boots with the fur (With the fur)__The whole club was __lookin__ at her__She hit the __flo__ (She hit the __flo__Next thing you know__Shawty__ got low __low__low__low__low__low__low__low_

"WHO WANTS TO SEE A DANCE OFF AGAINST US WITH THE GALS OF YOUR SCHOOL MEANING CHICKEN-ASS,BROWNIE,PORCUPINE,AND PINEAPPLE." shouted Hinata. A whole lot of people cheered.

_Them baggy sweat pants__And the Reeboks with the straps_

_ (With the straps)__She turned around and gave that big booty a smack _

_Ayy__She hit the __flo__ (She hit the __flo_

_Next thing you know__Shawty__ got low __low__low__low__low__low__low__low_"

Ya gals up to it?" asked Temari. "You know it" answered Sasuke. With that it be began with the girls starting.

_[Verse 1:__I __ain't__ never seen __nuthin__ that'll make me go,_

_This crazy all night __spendin__ my dough_

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go__Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show__So sexual, she was flexible_

_Professional, __drinkin__ X and __ooo__Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I__Whoa_

The boys took over here with what they call dancing which deals with getting a girl to dance with.

_Did I think I seen __shorty__ get low_

_Ain't__ the same when it's up that close__Make it rain, I'm __makin__ it snow_

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll __I'm a say that I prefer them no clothes_

_I'm into that, I love women exposed __She threw it back at me, I gave her more_

_Cash __ain't__ a problem, I know where it goes__She had them_

Ino and Ten-Ten took over to show them some street dancing.

_[Chorus:__Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)__Boots with the fur (With the fur)_

_The whole club was __lookin__ at her__She hit the __flo__ (She hit the __flo__Next thing you know_

_Shawty__ got low __low__low__low__low__low__low__low__Them baggy sweat pants__And the Reeboks with the straps_

_ (With the straps)__She turned around and gave that big booty a smack__Ayy_

_She hit the __flo__ (She hit the __flo__Next thing you know_

_Shawty__ got low __low__low__low__low__low__low__low_

_[Verse 2:__Hey__Shawty__ what I __gotta__ do to get you home__My jeans full of __gwap__And they ready for __Shones__Cadillacs__Maybachs__ for the sexy grown__Patrone__ on the rocks that'll make you moan__One stack (come on)_

The boys took over here and started to get really good.

_Two stacks (come on)_

_Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)_

_What you think I'm __playin__ baby girl __I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder__I knew it was ova, that __Henny__ and Cola_

_Got me like a Soldier __She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky __oo__ me, I was just like a clover __Shorty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her,__Like a pornography poster __She showed her_

_[Chorus:__Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)__Boots with the fur (With the fur)_

_The whole club was __lookin__ at her __She hit the __flo__ (She hit the __flo __Next thing you know_

_Shawty__ got low __low__low__low__low__low__low__low_"

"Temari if you want you can go I'm gonna make Sasuke wanting something that he isn't gonna get ever from me." stated Hinata " No I'll wait for you so we can leave both guys wanting deal?" answerd Tem. deal

_Them baggy sweat pants__And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (__Ayy__She hit the __flo_

_(She hit the __flo__Next thing you know_

_Shawty__ got low __low__low__low__low__low__low__low_

"Now Tem lets do it." said Hinata.

_[Verse 3:_

_Whoa __Shawty__Yea she was worth the money __Lil mama took my cash,_

_And I __ain't__ want it back,__The way she bit that rag,__Got her them paper stacks,_

_Tattoo of bubba __cray __I had to handle that,__I was on it, sexy woman, _

_let me __shownin __They be want it two in the __mornin __I'm __zonin__ in them __rosay__ bottles __foamin_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop __Shorty did that pop and lock,_

_Had to break her off that __gwap__Gah__ it was fly just like my __glock_

_[Chorus:_

_Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)__Boots with the fur (With the fur)_

_The whole club was __lookin__ at her __She hit the __flo__ (She hit the __flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty__ got low __low__low__low__low__low__low__low_

Temari went low and did a back flip.

_Them baggy sweat pants__And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (__Ayy__She hit the __flo__ (She hit the __flo_

Temari hit Hinat in the butt

_Next thing you know_

Hinata went right in front and Ssuke and went

_Shawty__ got low __low__low__low__low__low__low__low_

right to his thighs. The look in his told her that he was thinking naughty,_eww_ she thought. Then with all her might she punched his balls so hard that he just went down to grave them again for who knows how many times this day.

"THAT CHICKEN-ASS IS TO SEE IF YOU REALLY ARE A GUY!" shouted Hinata and got a whole lot of laughter coming from behind of Hinat_C'mon__So much as in getting back at her_ thought Sasuke.

HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 3 REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. THANX . I MIGHT UPDATE ON WED. OR THRU. CHAO.


	4. Pay back is so sweet!

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, here is Chapter 4

PAY BACK IS SO SWEET!

_Ha __ha__ha__ now that is something I know I will never forget_ thought Hinata. Lunch was over for a while now but the fact that everyone was still talking about it. Apparently there is going to be a school meeting in the middle of 3rd block.

"HEY HINA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" yelled Ino over all the noise. "COMING!" responded Hinata.

IN THE GYM AGAIN

"Hello…students please quiet down now please…HEY SHUT UP NOW!" yelled the principle of the school.

"Thank you, as you all know that this year you Jr. get a choice in staying here in one of the dorms or you can stay where you are currently staying at." started the principle. "Hey Hina what ya think if we get a dorm we'll never be late and but the bad thing is also the same reason why we shouldn't get a dorm you know what never mind I'm confusing myself." with that Ino stopped talking. _Hmm not a bad idea, then I'll be safe for sure _thought Hinata.

"Sign up sheets are going to be given to you in your 4th block class if interested." with that the principle dismissed the students.

ART CLASS IF 4TH

"okay class you where all already told about the dorms so who wants one?" asked the art teacher. "Miss we'll have one" said two certain Jr. at the exact same time. _WHAT THE FUCK?_ "You are kidding me right you can't get a dorm room! We are getting a dorm room, ARGH! NO!, I'll still like one thought." stated the blackish bluish hair girl. " Wow talk about by being by polar, and you know what you guys shouldn't be getting a dorm room so go back from where you came of." responded a raven hair boy. "Why don't you just go and die?" asked Hinata. "Cause a god like him can't, haven't you figured that out already? Umm…umm…what's your name?" stated a pink hair girl.

"Well Slutra you know what why don't you and Chicken-ass go die and stay dead?" asked Hinata as she started to go back to her table.

AT THE GIRLS TABLE

"Hey girls the idiots are getting a dorm." stated Hina. "Are you serious? That is so perfect do you know how many pranks we can pull on them?" stated a very excited Temari. "You know what I haven't really thought about it like that." stated Hinata. "So should we get it?" asked Ino. "HELL YEA!" answered Temari and Hinata at the same time.

AT THE BOYS TABLE

"Why are they so happy about?" asked the blonde. "Who knows they are all just so damn weird, but at the same time interesting" stated one of the boys. "What the fuck are you on Neji?" asked Sasuke still trying to forget that Hinata was able to hit his balls twice and slap him in less then 10 hours. "Nothing just stating what I think and this should be a very interesting year from the looks of it" stated Neji as he watch the girls dancing and laughing at the same time.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Hina you coming yet?" asked Temari. "Umm no not yet I have to go see something first so I'll be home later." stated Hinata. "Kay see ya then" with that the girls left home to start packing.

WITH HINATA

Listening to her ipod.

_Why? I can't believe I'm stuck with __Neji__. I might as well say hi to daddy or I can always do that when I'm in a better mood, besides if he wanted to know about me he would call but no so he can go and fuck himself like he's been doing for who knows how long. _with that Hinata headed home to find a note saying that the girls where already in their new dorm._ That was fast. _

IN THE DORM

When Hinata open the door what she saw surprised her. "Umm…Ino you are cooking." stated a dumb ford girl. "Yea I know, today we are going to have my _Wonderful_ spegetti" responded Ino. _Gotta__ get out of here…fast! _"Umm…Ino where are the other…" Hinata stop talking as she saw her other two friends tied up in a chair with their mouth taped. "Ready to eat my wonderful friends?" asked Ino. " Want to know something Ino I just remember I got to do something that doesn't involve your moving spegetti." with that Hinata left the room as fast as she could.

NEAR THE POOL

Hinata was by herself she was getting bored so she started to sing a song that she hasn't sung in long time.

(I want you to want me)

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg_

_I want you to love me…_

" All you had to do is tell me that you wanted me" stated a cocky ass. " You only wish that I would want you Chicken-ass." stated Hinata. "Aww don't be mean I came here for a truce for now deal?" asked Sasuke. "Hump what do you want?" " I want to tell you something but it's a secret so I gotta tell you in the ear." said Sasuke. When he was close enough he…

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

"Come on Temari open your damn mouth!" shouted Ino as she was trying to feed Tem. " NO! I don't want to die yet, I want to do more in life and that so does not deal with me eating your food Ino!" responded Tem. Just when Ino was going to respond they all heard a loud sceram.

" AHHH!(SPLASH) CHICKEN-ASS WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE SO DEAD!" yelled who they thought was Hinata. With that Ino untie the girls and went to see what was wrong with their friends only to be surprised with balloons fill of paint. The girls fell also and then saw a wet Hinata.

"Okay girls we promise not do anything to you if you declare that we are the best" stated Naruto. "In your damn dreams porcupine!" shouted Ino. " Got a big enough mouth? You sound like that one wolf from that cookie cereal commercial ." stated a laughing Naruto. "why you," "Sorry boys but we won't be declaring anything tonight because no one told us that war has been declare but now it's on so don't let you guard down gals cause you never know when we will attack." stated Temari.

THE NEXT DAY

"Can you girls believe it everybody is talking about what happen last night" stated Ino.

"Don't worry girls I already got a plan and all I need to do is go to the store and buy a couple of products, but I need you and Tem to prepare the one potion and make sure the guys drink it all got it?" asked Hinata. Yup with that they went their separate ways.

AT NIGHT AT THE GUYS ROOM

"That was so amazing guys especially the part with the…" Naruto stopped talking. "Why hello do we happen to know you beautiful girls?" asked a cocky Naruto as he went up to the girl with a very _long blonde_ hair. "Don't think so, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you if you know what I mean." stated the blonde hair girl. " Something is wrong here, how the hell did you get …"with that Sasuke shuted up cause the girl with a long _blackish bluish_ hair kissed him. "Shh don't be a party pooper sexy." she stated. "So who sent you beauties to us?" asked Shikamaru as he started to kiss another girl with blonde hair. "We are a gift from some of your _friends_" stated a girl with brown hair as she started kissing Neji. Just when things started getting heated the girls excused themselves with a " We need to get ready here drink this while you _boys_ wait?" stated the girl with short blonde hair. 5 minutes later the girls come out and the guys where asleep. "This is going to be fun gals, don't forget to leave you signature." with that the girls did what they did and left the guys a note.

IN THE MORNING

" Tem I miss my long hair" stated a blackish bluish hair girl. "You know why I had to do this anyways lets go get a shake or something so we can enjoy the show." stated Tem.

When the girls where eating and drinking they hear a boy screaming " WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO MY HAIR?!?!?!?" with that the girls laughed and kept doing what they where doing.

_Pay back is so sweet_

Hey if you like review, sorry I think this had to one of my worst chapters so far I needed to speed things up a little so yea next chapter I promise will be better Chao


	5. The colors of the Rainbow

Hello everyone like promise here is a new chapter which I hope you find much better than the last one.

THE COLORS OF THE RAINBOW

"Hey look Hinata tryouts for soccer but it looks like it's only for boys." stated Temari. "Since when has that stopped me before in playing soccer?" asked Hinata.

"Hmm like never" answered Ino. "So will you chicks go out to support this lonely girl, that is in need of support?" asked Hinata. "Well I'll be insulted if we weren't told" said Ten-Ten. "Besides I'm going to try it also so you both better be there got it?" stated double T to the two blondes. "Got it" they both responded.

IN THE BOYS ROOM

"This can't be happening to us the coach is going to kill us!" stated Sasuke. "What happen to us I mean how is it that our hair ended up like this?" asked Naruto. "Hey do guys do you think that those chicks had something to do with this?" asked Shikamaru. "Hmm come to think of it, who were those chicks anyway?" asked Naruto. "I really don't know all I know is that they _were_ beautiful" answered Shikamaru. " You mean _are_ beautiful cause here's a note and you will be just as amaze" said Neji.

THE NOTE

_Dear Boys (if you can call yourselves that),_

_We were really disappointed that you guys couldn't please us like so many girls_

_Said that you guys could.__ I mean jeez if I was to be told that you guys __where__ going_

_To fall asleep before we begun then I wouldn't wasted my time on such idiots like you._

_For real, you guys are such loser we should have __listen__ to those girls that said that you boys __where__ incapable to do anything oh well _

_what is done is done, and what you guys couldn't do to us we found a couple of boys_

_that did an amazing job. The only reason why we left you a note is to inform you boys that you can't _

_call yourselves man any more after what happen last night._

_Anyway Chao ladies and don't look for us cause you __ain't __gonna__ find us but if you do you will be surprised._

_GIRLS RULE!(and so do some boys but not you ass)_

"Are you telling me that we fell asleep with those beauties near us?" asked Naruto. " I mean we can expect that from Shikamaru but not from the rest of us" exclaimed a depressed Naruto.

_Hmp__ something about the way it is written it seems as if these girls knew us like…nah it couldn't be them we are talking about beauties not some stupid girls_ with that thought put away Sasuke said "They are gone big whoop now we need to figure out a way out of this room without anyone seeing us like this." "Why don't we just go with some hoodies?" stated Shika.

"Great idea no wonder you are a genius and not this idiot" stated Sasuke as he pointed at Naruto. With that the guys put on some hoodies and hats to cover their hair.

AT THE TRYOUTS

"Come on a girl?" one of the guys stated. "Yea I'm a girl got a problem with it chubby?" answered Hinata. "You see girls are just not as fast or as good as _us _boys." stated a tall guy. "You include yourself as a boy? Wow didn't know boys could be so…GAARA, KIBA YOU GUYS TRYING OUT?" screamed Hinata. "Yea, Yea we are why are you girls here to cheer us on?" asked a red head. "No we are here to try out and the two blondes are going to cheer for all of us on now." answered Ten-Ten. "Nice so you girls are trying out for the boys soccer team, why again?" asked Kiba. "Because in a girls soccer game is like so boring, no excitement or anything so yea" answered Hinata. "nice" with that a guy came out saying

"OKAY COME ON LADIES START SHOWING SOME SKIN AND…WELL LOOKY HERE WE GOT SOME ACTUAL GIRLS TRYING THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING." "Whatever you say coach, whatever you say" answered Hinata. Just when everyone was getting ready to start 4 boys come in to the picture. " Hey coach sorry we're late we got held back on something" started Sasuke. "Does it look like I care if you are going to be apart of this team you have to be here on time no matter what." answered the coach. "Well you see we…umm.." Naruto was cut off by the coach saying this " Look I could care less about your excuses so just show some skin and get ready." _Shit we are so __dead _when the guys took off their hoodies they only had their hats on. "Come on ladies we don't have all the time in the world for you gals to be wasting it" said the coach. With that the guys took off their hats and…

ON THE BENCHES

"OMG GIRLS LOOK AT THE GUYS!" screamed Ino at the top of her lungs followed by Temari. "I KNEW IT, HINATA AND TEN-TEN COULD'T BE THE ONLY GIRLS THERE!" "What are you idiots talking about? OMFG GIRLS LOOK AT THE BOYS, THEIR HAIR WHAT DID THEY DO TO THEIR HAIR?!?!" screamed a fan girl.

AT THE TRYOUTS

"Jeez Chicken-ass didn't know you where so girly. That means I have to come up with a new name let me think on it…. Well it can't be Pinky cause that's Slutra's nickname." started Hinata. Some boys from behind started laughing at the guys hair. "Well LADIES I'll be right back" with that the coach left trying not to laugh at the boys. _Fuck I knew that we should __have gone__ to the store and bought some dye _thought Sasuke. The boys were in the middle. _what__ did we do god to deserve this? _"Hey Pinky what are you doing here?" asked Hina. "It's true I knew you loved me or else why would you dye your hair pink!" exclaimed Sakura. " Just this stripe of blackish bluish hair is what messing up your new look" stated Pinky.

_oh__ I am __gonna__ get you too Sakura just you keep insulting my color of hair_ thought Hinata. The other boys didn't fair as well. Neji and light blue hair with a strip of brown hair. Naruto hair went from blonde to green with a streak of blonde in it. Shikamaru just hated his. Light purple with a streak of dirty blonde with it. Now the worst part of all of this is that they can't wash it out. "Wow Pineapple I see you as a whole different person, purple…I mean there are so many colors in the world and you go for purple…Yuck" stated Tem. "Hey Tem I happen to like purple but not that purple oh well but green? Naruto do you know that people are going to see you and chicken ass over here like…gay" Ino informed them. "No shit about that, I mean come on cousin light blue, is Shika your lover or something? Cause light purple and light blue do make a pretty combo to bad you guys don't" stated Hinata.

"OKAY LADIES LET START THIS THING, WE ALL HAVE TO BE TEAM EVEN IF SOME US LIKE BEING THE COLOR OF THE RAINBOW" stated the coach. _nice_ thought Hinata. "First I want all of you to run around the track 5 times now…go!" with that everyone was running. The first one in the lead are Sasuke, Neji , Naruto and close behind Naruto who Hinata that just past him. On her 4th lap Hinata notice that Ten-Ten was having trouble keeping up. "Hey T what lap are you on?" asked Hinata. " I'm going on my third why?" answered Ten-Ten. "I'll run with you till your done deal." "But Hina you know that the coach is timing us don't" responded Ten-Ten. "To bad" with that Hinata pass the coach that yelled at her "GIRL YOU ARE DONE YOU CAN STOP RUNNING" "SORRY COACH I CAN'T MY FRIEND HERE NEEDS ME AND I'M HERE TO HELP HER SO YEA" with that Hinata kept going with Ten-Ten until she was done.

Once everyone was done with the excrises the coach started assigning the first string and the second string. "OKAY LADIES I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I SAW A LOT OF COMMITMENT OUT THERE, BUT I'M HERE TO SAY THAT YOU WILL HAVE TWO TEAM CAPTAINS. IT MAY NOT BE A SURPRISE THAT SASUKE IS THE ONE OF THE CAPTAINS , BUT THE NEXT ONE MIGHT BE." said the coach. "THE NEXT ONE SHOWED THAT THEY WILL NOT LEAVE A TEAM MATE BEHIND NO MATTER WHAT THE CAUSE, OUR NEXT CAPTAIN IS HINATA." with that everyone just looked surprised. "What did you say coach?" asked Naruto.

"You heard me greeny, Hinata is your captain just like Sasuke." " WAIT I'M STUCK WITH PINKY-ASS HERE?" screamed Hinata. "YES YOU ARE HINATA SO GET USE TO IT" answered the coach. with that the coach started listing everyone that made the team. Ten-Ten didn't make it though. "I'm happy you made the team Hina" stated Ten-Ten. "But you didn't make it though and I was hoping that you did." responded Hinata.

IN THE BOYS ROOM

"I can't believe a girl is our captain, A GIRL" stated Naruto. "Hey guys was it me or did the girls have the same color of hair that our streaks are?" asked Sasuke. "Now that you say that Hinata's hair is short now, same with Tem, and Ino but theirs are only a few inches shoter then before." stated Shika. "Do you think that those girls did this to us?" asked Neji. "The possiblities are there but we don't got enough proof expect that the girls of last night had the same color like… HELL NO THOSE CHICKS DID THIS TO US!" screamed Sasuke.

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

" Was it me or did Pink-ass just screamed?" asked Hinata. "Do you think they found out?" asked Tem. "Maybe, oh well they did declare war on us so we just got even no harm done." with that the girls went to sleep. Cause tomorrow was going to be a hell of day.

THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I'VE BEEN GETTING! I'LL KEEP WRITING IF YOU GUYS WANT AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO USE THEN JUST TELL ME AND I'LL FIND A WAY TO INCLUDE IT IN A CHAPTER

TRISH1413


	6. You can't get me

THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I WAS WOUNDERING DO YOU THE READERS WANT THIS STORY SHORT OR DO WANT IT LONG? CAUSE I CAN DO IT BOTH WAYS BUT I WAS JUST WONDERING THAT'S ALL. I'M REALLY THINKING TO DO IT LIKE 20 OR SO CHAPTERS BUT I DON'T KOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.

TRISH1413

YOU CAN'T GET ME!

Its been two weeks since the boys figured out that the girls were the ones that dyed their hair. Within the last two weeks the boys have been trying to figure out a way to get back at the girls but no success yet. But the girls still had success with the fact that everyone gave them new nicknames. Naruto is greeny. Neji is blue. Shika is p for pruple and Sasuke is Hot Pinky named by Sakura but you still have Hinata that just loves to ruin all their fun by calling them " A Pink Chicken-ass and a Pink slut" but they also came up also that just gets her beyond piss. Carlos. Sasuke came up with that because Hinata played like she was a boy during soccer so he needed a boy name and the first on to come in mind was Carlos.

It doesn't help that she is his partner of the science fair project. Hinata did came up with the question that they were going to experiment on. And the fucking question had to be " Are girls smarter than boys?" when Sasuke wanted to change they got into a fight that Hinata won because she called Sakura to keep Sasuke busy while she turn in the question that they are going to experiment with.

"Shit" stated Sasuke. "Come on guys we need to get the girls back and bad." stated Sasuke. "Yeah I think that we all know that Pinky." answered Shika. "Great now you call me Pinky why don't you shut up pineapple?" responded Sasuke. "OMFG GUYS I GOT AN IDEA ON HOW TO GET THE GIRLS AND IT'S REALLY GOOD!" yelled a now green hair boy. "You" "Got an" "Idea?" they all finished each others thoughts. "Shut it guys so you wanna hear it or what?" asked Naruto. "NO, I mean yes please contiue with your idea" stated Shika. "Okay we are against girls so why don't we just act like we are interested and then do something to them like throw them in mud, put cake on them, spill shake on them or we can…" "We can just get them in a situation that they won't like" stated Sasuke. "Hey dobe you actually came up with something useful for once." with that they left to put their new plan in action.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Hey girls where are you going?" asked Hinata. "Oh Hina we are going to our work, why?" answered Tem. "Just wondering, I would go with you and Ten-Ten but me and Ino have night shift and I will need to be awaked." respinded Hinata. "It's cool Hinata don't worry." with that the girls left to go the work. Once outside the girls where intereupted by two boys. "Hey Ten-Ten I need to speak with you for a sec." asked Neji. "Okay hey Tem be right back okay?" "Sure whatever Ten-Ten don't take to long we need to go the work remember." responded Temari.

"So what do you want Neji?" asked Ten-Ten. " I was wondering do like me?" asked Neji. "What the fuck? Look Brownie you are okay I'm not going to lie but I look more in a guy then looks so, No." answered Ten-Ten. "Too bad and here I thought that maybe I wouldn't have to this" said Neji as he grabed Ten-Ten and pushed her in a big pile of mud. "Sorry but I don't like to take no for an answer" with that Neji left but still heard what Ten-Ten yelled. "GRR…WAIT TILL I GET YOU BLUE, BROWNIE, ASSHOLE!"

"What was that?" asked Temari. "It's nothing come with me to get a drink or something." started Shika. "Hey since when do I listen to you?" asked Tem. Just like Hinata Temari picked the question that her and Shikamaru are going to do. "Just come I need to talk to you about out project." with that they both left to get some drinks. "Hey Temari, do you like anyone in this school?" asked Shika. "Umm…since when does my personal life have anything to do with you?" responded Tem.

"Just wondering, I mean if you do then I might be able the help you to get his interest." stated Shika. "Well no I don't like anyone here so…yeah" "Too bad and here I thought that I might get lucky and make you tell me your true emotion for me." "What the fuck?!" with that Shikamaru got up and poured a whole bunch of choclate shake on her. With that done he left but heard her scream "OMFG…WAIT TILL I GET YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PINEAPPLE!"

"Hey Ino I was wondering if you would help me on something" asked Naruto. "Sure what do you need help in?" asked Ino. "Oh nothing really big I want you to take a look at a cake that I got and I was wondering if its perfect for a girl that I like." stated Naruto. "okay" with that Ino inspected the cake found a piece of paper as she got it Naruto smashed the intire cake on Ino and left quickly before he died.

WITH HINATA IN HER ROOM

_Hmm this is going to be a piece of cake_ thought Sasuke. As Sasuke walked in the girls room he was some what surprised to see that the girls room was way more messier than theirs and that sad because they are the boys. _Where the fuck is __Hinata_ just when he was going to leave he heard someone singing so he stayed to listen.

(Innocent - Avril Lavigne)

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it__This is the best feeling_

_**Wow **__**Hinata**__** can sing thought **__**Sasuke**__** as he **__**listen**__** to her.**_

_[Chorus_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now__And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_**Hmm what happen to her that makes her feel this way thought **__**Sasuke**_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best __feeling__[Chorus_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you __wanna__ cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling__It's so beautiful it makes you __wanna__ cry_

_**What **__**happen**__** to **__**Hinata**__** is she really crying?**_

_It's so beautiful it makes you __wanna__ cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Makes you __wanna__ cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Please don't go away_

_Cus__ I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you __by_

_[Chorus_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_**I **__**gotta**__** leave I don't **__**wanna**__** hurt her…yet**_ just when he was about to leave he heard his name. To see a half naked Hinata. _wow__ she got a _… he didn't finish because he herad Hinata saying

"My face is up here not down there Chicken ass. Anyway what are you doing here?" "Well you see…" _it's now or never _" I was wondering what do you think of me?" started Sasuke. "Why would that matter anyway?" answered Hinata. "Well you see I can't tell you but I can show you" with that Sasuke went up to her and kissed her. Unlike the first time this time she kissed him._ Why does this feel so __right _Sasuke asked himself.

When they pulled away for air Sasuke was going to say something but not what he wanted to. "What the fukc? AHHH!" he looked up to see Hinata looking down him. "THAT CHICKEN-ASS IS FOR KISSING ME!" with that Hinata closed her window of her room just to see her friends coming in with mud, cake and shake on them.

WITH THE BOYS

"You guys should have seen the look on Temari when I poured shake all over her." stated Shika. "It couldn't be as funny as Ino with cake all over her." a green haired boy said. "Hey Sasuke what about Hinata did you get her just as good or better?" asked Naruto. "NO I wish I did but she got me before I got the chance to get her." stated Sasuke.

"What do you mean Teme?" asked Naruto. "You see I kissed her and she started kissing me back only when we stopped she pushed me out of her room from the window and I landed on the ground." said Sasuke. "Are you telling me that Hinata pushed you out of her window?" stated a laughing green hair boy. "Yea, yea shut it greeny" with that the guys got ready to go the sleep. But one thought went through Sasuke mind before he fully fell asleep_ I want to kiss you again __Hinata_

IF YOU WANT MORE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO AND THANX TO ALL OF YOU THAT ARE STILL READING THIS WELL CHAO

TRISH1413


	7. Mission Failure?

HI EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY, IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE METION OF ANABOLIC STEROIDS WHICH IS USED WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS A BONE OR SOMETHING WITH AND ALSO USED FOR THERAPEATICALLY MEDICINE. ALSO THE METION OF ESTROGEN WHICH IS USED FOR TRANSEXUAL TO HAVE FEELINGS OF A WOMAN. IF NOT READ HERE I WILL PUT FOOTNOTES OR SOMETHING. CHAO

TRISH1413

MISSION : FAILURE

WITH THE GIRLS

"Hinata you have to help us with getting the guys back." started Ino. "No joke do you know how long it took to get all that mud out of my hair?!" stated Ten-Ten. "Okay I get it you need my help but what can I do?" asked Hinata. "Get inside info of the boys, you are the team captain so it shouldn't be hard." started Tem. "Well I do know that Neji broke his leg or something and needs to take some anabolic steroids." stated Hinata. "Hina do happen to know where you can get some estrogen?" asked Ten-Ten. "Umm not really why? Oh never mind if it what I'm really thinking go for it." stated Hina. "I got a plan on how to get the boys Tem!" started one blonde to another. "You came up with something? Did I miss something here?" asked a stun blonde. "Shut it I'll tell you guys later in Art cause we are gonna need of your help Hinata deal?" stated Ino. "Got it" with that the girls split.

DURING SOCCER PRACTICE

"Hey Neji do you take those anabolic steroids?" asked Hinata during practice. "Yea, I tell the doctor that I'm good that I don't need to take those stupid pills but he says I need to. What's with the new concern?" asked Neji. "Just wondering, can't I?" responded Hinata. Just when Neji was going to respond Ten-Ten came in sceaming "HINATA I GOT THEM IT'S AMAZING HOW MUCH THEY COST NOW A DAYS BUT IT'S WORTH IT!" "Hey Carlos(hinata) can you please tell Ten-Ten to leave for now you can talk to her later." stated Sasuke with a smirk knowing what was coming. "CARLOS YOU ASS YOU FUCKING SUCKER!" screamed Hinata. "See ya later T I gotta get back to practice and we can discuss everything in Art kay chao." with that Hinata went back to practice while screaming at Sasuke and saying other nonsense at him.

AT ART

"Hey girls okay now here's the plan that I the amazing Ino came up with" started Ino. "Sure Ino you are so amazing I mean no one else in the world can fail music besides you" stated Hinata. "Just be happy that I love you so much Hinata that I won't kill ya, anyway here's the plan. Remember the potion that we made when we died the guys hair?" they all nodded. "Okay I was thinking that maybe we make the worthless pineapple and the stupid porcupine drink it and when they are both asleep we can take pictures of them in some embarrassing positions and leave them like that till they wake up." with that Ino finished.

"Do I really know you? Ino that's amazing how the hell did you come up with this?" asked Temari. Ino's respond was "I'm just that good" "Anyways how am I needed in this wonderful plan Ino?" asked a bluish blackish hair girl. "Well you see we need Sasuke out of there and I know you can get him out of there." stated Ino. "Oh okay I see, YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT EXACTLY WITH THAT ASSHOLE?" screamed Hinata to Ino.

"Shut up Hinata all you have to do is like say you want to practice your aim in soccer I'm sure he'll go with you please Hinata do it for us! Those assholes ruined our hair and I still have cake in my hair please?!" "Fine I'll do it but you owe me got it?" "Well now that we heard what Ino and Temari are going to do the porcupine and pineapple, wanna here what I got plan for blue?" started T. "Hell ya now tell." answered Tem.

"Okay so Hinata told me that he still takes the pills for his leg, what if those anabolic steroids some how ended up being I don't know estrogen?" with that the girls started laughing their ass off like there was no tomorrow. Once class was over they all left but one thing the girls didn't notice was that someone heard the entire conversation.

LATER ON THAT SAME DAY

"Hmm lets see, Hina said that his locker was 314 so that shouldn't be hard." stated Ten-Ten. " 312, 313, and looky here 314." with that Ten-Ten reached into her bag and garbed the estrogen. Just when she was about to switch the pills someone came from behind and asked "What are you doing?" with that Ten-Ten turned around…

AT NIGHT

"Hey girls do you know where Ten-Ten is ?" asked Hinata. "Well she did say that after she was done with you know what, that she was going to see the hag that we moved out of the apartment for now so mabey that's where she is at the moment and time." answered Temari. "Hey Tem ready to do our amazing plan into action?" asked Ino. "Better now than ever." with that the girls left to go outside and sneak in the boys room through the window like they did when they dyed their hair.

AT THE BOYS ROOM

"Oww…Hinata that hurts, oww." stated Ino. "What did I do?" asked Hina. "Hey that's the tree that we used to climb" stated Tem. Once inside they heard the music go off.

With candy shop by 50 cent. Not loud but not soft so with that the girls started to get ready for what they where gonna do. The girls where waiting for the time being till the boys came. "Hey Hina how about this position?" asked Ino as she lay on the bed and a pillow under her. Hina started laughing. "No that's just to cheap how about this?" asked Temari was leaning on the wall in a seductive position.

"How about like this?" out of nowhere the boys come out and garb their hands and tie them up. "How the fuck did you guys know what we where gonna do?" asked Hinata. "Well you see Carlos (hinata) you see Sakura here heard everything you girls where talking about in Art just one easy lay and we got all the info" stated Sasuke. "Wait if Slutra told you gals everything, where's Ten-Ten?" asked Temari. "Oh right her she is" said Neji as he showed them a tied up Ten-Ten with tape on her mouth. "Anyway what should we do to these girls tonight boys?" asked Naruto.

"I can answer that for you, NOTHING, last time we seduced you gals nothing happen we even left you the note." stated Ino. "Aww so it was you four that made our hair look like this?" stated Neji. "No dip shit cousin, are you really that stupid or something?" asked the bluish blackish hair girl. "Hinata if I was you I'll shut up by now." responded Neji. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU FUCKING…!" was all Hinata could say because Sasuke kissed her to shut her up. "And here I thought that there was an attraction, maybe it was cause I haven't been lay in awhile." stated Sasuke.

_why you little chicken-ass wait till I'm out of here, might as well put our acting skill in action, might as well tell the girls. _thought Hinata as she untied herself from the chair. "Well you see Sasuke me and the girls are going to be truthful here" started Hinata in her best seducing voice that she could muster while hoping that the other girls got the message. "Like Hinata said we haven't been really truthful with any of you and I feel bad cause I know you won't except any of what we really want to do with you" started Ino as she starte to get close to Naruto in a seducing way.

"To be truthful is hard and we know that but we try and I was wondering Shika why did you ask me if I like anyone in the school? Do you happen to like me Shik-a-mar-u?" asked Temari while sounding out all the syllables in his name in a seducing way. _what__ the fuck are these idiots doing _Ten-Ten asked herself. _I can't believe this wow she really is beautiful up close _thought Shikamaru. _I wonder if I take the tape off Ten-Ten she will do the __same _Neji asked himself. _Wow __Ino__ hair is really long and __beautiful,__ her eyes are pretty too _thought Naruto. _Hinata__ I hope you didn't take serious what I said earlier_ hoped Sasuke. The girls took this in a sign and….

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WANT MORE I KNOW I COULD DO BETTER BUT THIS NEEDED TO BE DONE CAUSE WHAT WAS FIRST PLAN CAN BE DONE FURTHER IN THE STORY SO YEA CHAO

TRISH1413


	8. Don't Worry I'll get you

HEY EVERYONE THANX FOR THE REVIEWS AND HERE IS CHAPTER 8

No Worries I'll get you

_Better now or I'll never know if she feels the same like the others_ with that Neji went up to Ten-Ten and pulled off the tape around her mouth. "OWW! FUCK BE MORE GENTLE NEXT TIME ASS WIPE" started Ten-Ten with Neji now it's the girls turn. "HEY CHICKS SINCE WHEN DO YOU GIRLS LIKE THESE IDIOTS?" stated Ten-Ten. "Jeez Ten-Ten you had to ruin our fun,(sigh) oh well we gotta go." started Temari. Just then the boys grab the girls arm and said " Where do you think your going?" asked Sasuke. "Listen Chicken-ass let go of me right now or I'll do something that you will regret." responded Hinata.

"What are you saying? I thought you girls where going to give us something really amazing and nothing now?" stated Naruto. "Oh so you want something wonderful?" asked Hinata. "Yes _Hina_ we do." responded Sasuke. "Fine you asked for it" with that the girls stood in front of guys and started leaning on them, the girls put their knee between the boys legs and asked one more time. " Are you" "Gals sure" "you want" "what's coming?" finished Hinata. Yes they all answer with that the girls kneed them so hard. _"__what__" "the" "fuck" "shit"_ where what the guys thinking as they fell on the floor. "We asked if you guys where sure so it was your fault that you all thought wrong." with that the girls left running to their room.

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

"I can't believe that they caught us." started Ino. "No thanks to Slutrua, I mean next time I see her I'm gonna…" "Do nothing Hinata, all we need to do is get the pink slut and other colors of the rainbow all at once but how?" responded Ten-Ten. "We'll figure something out T don't worry but one thing is for sure the rainbows (the guys and Sakrua) are gonna get what's coming at them" confirmed Temari.

"Wanna know something Sakura is going to be easy, she sits next to me in 3rd block so I can say that Sasuke said to meet her somewhere… from there I got nothing" stated Hina. "Is it just me or does that girl love her hair too much to be normal?" asked Temari. "You are so amazing Tem you know that?" asked Hinata. "I am? Oh of course I know that" answered a prideful Temari.

"So we got the slut now how do we get the bastards?" asked Ino. "Lets see, out plan was ruin so we need one just as bad." stated Hinata. " Girls I got it! I know what to do to the guys!" exclaim Ino. "Are you sick or something Ino two times in a row that you came up with an idea." commented Temari. "Shut it" with that Ino started to once again explain he newest plan. "I don't know, it's kind of risky don't you think?" asked Hinata. "It's confirmed Ino and Hinata are sick because Hinata is not suppose to worry" stated Temari. "Shut it I'm just saying now whose gonna do what?" with that the girls plan more thoroughly the plan.

IN THE BOYS ROOM

" Was it just me or are those four girls amazing at seducing" started Naruto. "NO really and here I thought it was all my imagination" stated Shikamaru. _I can't believe that girl has touched my balls in one way that seems to be painful_ thought a certain raven hair boy._when__ she was talking I wonder was it really all acting? It seemed __to__ good for it to be acting but yet again there is actors_ reasoned Sasuke with himself. _I __gotta__ stop thinking about her she is nothing but a little girl like her friends._ with that Sasuke started listening to what the guys where saying.

"I mean we had them and yet again we let them go." stated Nartuo. That did the girls had not once but twice seduced them and they did nothing to them! " Hey guys I'm going the sleep right now" with that the guys went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Hinata is late to class already but she decided to take her time and listen to her ipod and sang out loud not thinking anyone was listening.

_(Hot by __Avril__ L.)_

_Aah__, ah __ah__You're__ so good to me baby, baby_

_I __wanna__ lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

_I __wanna__ push your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

_I __wanna__ drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I __wanna__ stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, you can't get out_

_[Chorus_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me __wanna__ drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me __wanna__ scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

"And here I thought that I couldn't get into your heart, oh well I knew I was going to eventually." stated a cocky pink chicken-ass. "And who said that I was thinking of you when I was singing this song?" asked the blackish bluish hair girl. "Who else could you be thinking of when singing such a wonderful song?" asked the raven hair boy. "Lets see there a whole lot of guys that are a whole lot better looking then you" responded Hinata.

"Yea really like who?" challenge the boy. "Gaara, he has such amazing eyes and red hair, Kiba, he is a cutie…and then there is…" stated Hina. "Okay got it, as much as I like to listen about your fantasy I won't." stated Sasuke. "What is that suppose to mean? all I was just answering your question" answered the girl. With that Hinata went back to listening to her music while Sasuke started thinking

_How the fuck does she think that __Gaara__ is hot? She even said that __Kiba__ was better looking __then__ me! Could it be that she likes one of those assholes? What the fuck am I saying? It's just a girl. __If that what she really is_. With that they both got to Biology with their first tardey. Five minuets into class Hinata received a note from Gaara, that has Temari, Shino and himself included in it.

_Tem:__ jeez girl why where you late, we all left at the same time and how is it that you and __Sasuke__ came through the same door and not killing each other?_

_Shino:__ Hey __Hina__ for real what Tem said, hey did you hear of the Halloween dance?_

_Gaara__Hinata__ hey got anything to eat I'm hungry_

_Hina__ Hey guys nothing much, just __cause__ I didn't kill him doesn't mean that I like him. No I haven't heard about the Halloween dance so I'm totally going how about you guys?_

This went on the intire class period. "So it's official we are all going to the Halloween dance?" asked Hinata. "You know it" with that they went on to their next class.

THIRD BLOCK

" Hey Slutrua, Chicken-ass said to give this to you" started Hinata. "What you called me?" asked Sakura. "I called you by your name, duh. so do you want the note or should I throw it away?" responded Hinata. "Like hell no! It's from Sasuke so no." with that Sakura took the note and read it.

THE NOTE

_"Hey Sakura last night was amazing, I mean I couldn't believe that one girl_

_could have so much passion_. _I was wondering if you would mind meeting me under_

_the tree that's next to my room. I would love to know if you will, I want you to _

_tell me out loud so everyone can hear._

_The one and only Sasuke._

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WANT MORE!

TRISH1413


	9. Life is fair, well for me it is

OKAY EVERYONE THANX FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND I GOT SUGGESTIONS THAT I'M THINKING ON, THANX FOR EVERYTHING AND HERE IS CHAPTER 9!

LIFE IS ALWAYS FAIR, WELL FOR ME THAT IS

WITH THE BOYS

"Hey Sasuke you got a note also?" asked Naruto. "Yea why dobe did you get one also?" responded Sasuke. "Yea we all got one it's kind of strange don't you think?" questioned the green hair boy. "What for you to get a note from a girl?" answered Sasuke. "Shut teme, no the fact that we all got a note, hey what does your say?" "It says" started Sasuke.

THE NOTE

_Hey Chicken-ass _

_I got a surprise for you! But I can only give_

_It to you at night like five minutes to midnight.__ I think the other girls __also send__ one_

_To the rest of your gay ass friends of yours.__ Any you have to go_

_Or else __your __gonna__ miss out on a whole lot of fun that me and girls got plan out._

_The one and only,_

_Hinata_

"Damn your's is almost like the rest of us what do you think the chicks got plan for us?" asked Naruto. "Who knows with these girls you can't expect anything but destruction, so when we go you better be on your best guard" stated Sasuke. Just then he hears the pink slut screaming out loud "OMG Sasuke of course I would love to meet you later on tonight, and any other night." with a kiss she left him confused. "What's up her ass?" asked Sasuke. "You mean who hasn't been up her ass." stated Naruto as they went to group up with the other guys.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Are you guys sure you will be able to do this favor for us?" questioned Hinata. "Of course we can, I mean I always wanted to get those assholes, if this is the only way I can then let be." stated a red head. "True that, it's about time those asses got what they deserve." stated Kiba. "Hey I'm all in but I do I get to have some of fun with the ass Ten-Ten?" asked KanKaru.

"Of course, that's why we want you four to do enjoy yourselves cause I know that I'll be laughing my ass and so will the school when they see the video on the T.V.!" stated Ten-Ten. "I hope you four girls know that you owe us all BIG time." stated Gaara. "How about we dance a few songs with you guys at the dance is that good enough?" asked Hinata. "Hey I wouldn't mind moving my sexy body with yours Hina" said KanKaru. "I know you wouldn't so deal?" asked the bluish blackish hair girl. "Deal" they all answer with that Ten-Ten and Hinata went to inform the girls that the plan is still on track.

AROUND 10:00 PM

_This is the tree that __Sasuke__ said to meet him, __aww__ look he left me a flower and some coke? Okay oh a note._

_Hey Sakura _

_Please from here go to the boys locker room_

_It's__ open so don't worry about that, oh yeah enjoy your coke _

_You better drink it all, I mean it's a gift from me so you should or else_

_I'll feel hurt and I don't think you want me to feel hurt now do you?_

_The one and only, __Sasuke_

_OMG I'm was totally going to drink it anyways. I mean why waste a perfectly good coke?_

With that Sakura headed to the boys locker room while drinking all the coke. A little before she got their she started to feel dizzy.She didn't think of it much because the fact that she hasn't eaten anything since she got the note. As soon as she open the door to the boys locker room she fainted. "Hey girls this is going to be fun, I might actually feel bad for her, I mean it took me forever to grow." stated one girl with a black mask on. "Too bad no one told her to open her mouth and legs to get at us." stated another one. With that the four girls went into action with a "oops I think I messed up already" stated one. "Way the go." with that they fixed the mistake and left with the pink hair girl and left her in her own room.

FIVE MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT!

The boys walked into a dark room that had the song "Candy Shop" by 50 cent

_Yeah...__Uh huh__So__ seductive_"Hey girls where the fuck are you?" asked Naruto. "OVER HERE" a female sounding voice came out of nowhere.

_I take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (__woah_

_[Olivia_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (__woah_

"Oh my god" was all the guys could say as they saw the figures of four of almost naked people.

_[Verse 1:_

_You can have it your way, how do you want it_

_You __gon__' back that thing up or should __i__ push up on it_

_Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level_

_Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle_

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple_

_If you be a __nympho__, I'll be a __nympho_

_In the hotel or in the back of the rental_

_On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into_

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor_

_Have your friends __teasin__ you 'bout how sprung I gotcha_

_Wanna__ show me how you work it baby, no problem_

_Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider_

_I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit_

_After you broke up a sweat you can play with the stick_

_I'm __tryin__ to explain baby the best way I can_

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_

As the boys went up to who they saw as girls they went for the one they wanted. As soon as they got their the lights went really dim. "You heard that Hinata?" asked Sasuke as he mentioned to what the song said while sending butterfly kisses on the person. _remember__ I can't kill him, I need __to have him look as he is…_

_[Chorus_

_Girl what we do (what we do_

_And where we do (and where we do)_

_The things we do (things we do)_

_Are just between me and you (oh yeah)_

"Damn Ino who would have thought" stated a green hair boy. _I can't wait to fucking hurt you asshole_

_[Verse 2:_

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow_

_Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo_

_You __ain't__ never heard a sound like this before_

_Cause I __ain't__ never put it down like this_

_Soon as I come through the door she get to __pullin__ on my zipper_

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker_

_Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch __em__ in thongs_

_Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone_

"That's how your gonna leave me thinking" stated Neji. "Really and here I thought that you hated me" responded the person. _that's__ weird she sounded like a… never mind she's just nervous._ thought Neji as he kissed the person's neck.

_I touch the right spot at the right time_

_Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind_

_So seductive, you should see the way she wind_

_Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind_

_As Long as she __ain't __stoppin __homie__ I __aint__stoppin_

_Drippin__ wet with sweat man __its__on__ and popping_

_All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle __its __on_

_And we __gon__' sip __til__ every bubble in every bottle is gone_

Just when the guys where ready to kiss the girls right on the lips the lights went on with who they thought they where about to kiss laughing their ass like if there was no tomorrow. _then__ who the fuck was I about to kiss_ thought Sasuke as he saw a fist landing on his left eye. "OMG GUYS YOU DID AMAZING AND I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE" screamed Hinata as she jumped-hugged Gaara.

"Get off me now Hinata I need to fucking kill this ass right now." started a very pissed off Gaara. "Don't worry your not the only one that wants to kill someone" stated Kiba as he took off the blonde wig that Ino got him. "Really? You guys can go ahead with that Neji here is really enjoying himself here." stated Kankaru while laughing at the reaction of Neji. _shit _with that the boys left running for their life.

"Thanks guys you just did us the biggest favor that we could think of" started Ten-Ten. "Hey anything for you ladies but wanna know something? I think those guys are thinking that this is all just a very bad dream." stated Kankaru. "Hinata you can give me the three pounds of soap now, cause I'm gonna need that and a whole lot more to get Chicken-ass smell of me." stated a red head as they all started to retreat to their room.

BOYS ROOM

"FUCK! I can't believe that happen to us" started Naruto. "No shit I mean what are all the girls gonna say when they see us trying to get those asses to fuck me?" asked Naruto again. "Naruto just shut up and go the sleep now!" with that the boys fell asleep with out another word.

THE NEXT DAY FRIDAY

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" yelled a girl.

YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WANT MORE AND FOR VALENTINE'S DAY I'M GOING TO PUT UP A CHAPTER THAT OWW

TRISH1413


	10. Jealously isn't my greatest friend

HEY EVERYONE THANX FOR READING THIS STORY. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY BECAUSE MY LIL SIS WANTED ME TO BAKE HER CUPCAKES, BROWNIES, AND SOME COOKIES FOR 10 OF HER FRIENDS THAT I CONSIDERED BRATZ. ANYWAYZ HERE IS CHAPTER 10

JEALOUSLY IS NOT MY GREATEST FRIEND

WITH SAKURA

_I can't believe this it has to be a dream that I'm going to wake up from. __Soon._thought a pink hair girl._what__ happen last night? The only thing that I remember is going into the __boys__ locker room and I think I fainted._ recalled Sakura. While Sakura was trying to figure out how to show her face in public again. The boys were hoping that the girls haven't show anyone the video and also trying to avoid a few fist thrown at their direction.

LUNCH

"So Hina what are you gonna be for the Halloween dance?" asked Ino. "Hmm I really don't know how about a fairy?" responded Hinata. "Sorry you can't Hinata I'm being Tinker bell." stated Temari. "How about a cross-dresser?" asked Temari knowing well who was going to be the cross-dresser for Halloween. "Sorry babe, I'm being the cross-dresser this year" stated Kankaru. "How about a cow girl?" responded Kankaru. "Nope I'm the cow girl this time." stated Ten-Ten. "Man there is like no costume for me this year." stated Hinata as she turn on her ipod. _Man I love this song, _thought Hinata as she listen to Behind these Hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson. After a few songs lunch was over and eventually so was school.

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

"Man school was so boring today, do you guys think it was because the asses weren't in class at all?" questioned Hinata. "Hmm probably, hey Slutrua didn't show up with her new hair." stated Ino. "For real do you know how much fun it would be to make fun of her." started Temari. "A lot, hey Hina you know what you are going as tomorrow for the Halloween dance?" asked Ten-Ten. "Yeah, I'll be a peter pan in a girl version!" stated Hinata. "Cool I've never seen that before." stated Tem. "No one has" with that the girls went to sleep.

IN THE BOYS ROOM

"Hey bastard, what are you being?" asked a green hair boy. "I'll be Zorro, and you will be a pig?" stated a half laughing pink hair boy. "Shut it ass, I'm going to be Albert Einstein!" stated Naruto. With that all the guys started laughing their ass off as they heard what Naruto said. "What ever you say loser what ever you say" with that the guys fell asleep also.

SATURDAY NIGHT THE HALLOWEEN DANCE

The music is blasting so loud with teens jumping up and down, dancing, laughing, or having a good time with their friends like the girls where with the boys. "OMG that was fun, but it would have been more fun if Kankaru knew how to actually to grind!" stated Hinata as everyone started laughing. "Jeez Hina if you wanted a dancer then I'm ready to go." said Gaara. With that everyone went back out to dance to the newest song

Cyclone by Baby Bash

-_oh (O-oh__O-oh _

_(O-oh)_

_O-oh (O-oh)_

_Swananana ni__nanani __nanani __nanani_

_[Chorus_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me __wanna__ do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

With that Hinata and Gaara started dancing like if they where a couple.

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me __wanna__ do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone__Now look at that __peppa_

_On the back of that __bumpa_

_She __aint__ even __playin_

_When she's __shakin__ that __ruppa_

_And oh, you __aint__ know?_

_She gets lower than a __muffla_

_Even with her girlfriends_

_Show stopping with a __hustla_

"Hey Sasuke look over there, those girls can dance but not as good as the girl with short hair." stated Naruto. Just as Sasuke turn to see who Naruto was talking about he saw her with a different guy dancing like if they were meant to be._ Fuck I should have known that __Hinata__ was __with someone_ with that Sasuke went to disturb the peace of a couple of dancers.

_The way she move her body_

_She might see the __Maserati_

_She __wanna__ put it on me_

_Tryna__ show me her tsunami_

_She make it hard to copy_

_Always tight, never sloppy_

_And got an entourage_

_And her own paparazzi_

"Hey red back off the girl." started Sasuke. "Look man I got nothing to do with so back, and if Hina wants to dance with me she can." stated the red hair boy as he grabed Hinata next to him. The music still went on. Just as Sasuke was about to respone Hinata chimed in "Hey assholes I'm still here and since when do you care who I dance with chicken-ass? And Gaara I am nothing yours so don't go that way with me!" with that Hinata went to dance with someone else for the remaining of the song."Way the go you fuckign sucker" stated Sasuke. "Me? Hey was I the one who came out of nowhere to distrub the peace?" responded Gaara. "I didn't come and disturb the peace I came to tell you to back off of Hinata." responded Sasuke. "What been your ass, are you telling me that you are jealous that Hinata rather dance with me that with you?" asked Gaara. _Fuck_ "Hmm guess you'll find out sooner of later huh?" with that Sasuke went off to drink and make out with some random girl.

_It must be the way of the lady_

_Eer__reer__r eer__reer__r eer__reer__r eer__reer__r eer_

With that the song started to fade out and then all you can hear is the DJ saying that a few girls decided to sing a song on stage."Ready Chicks?" asked Hinata "Ready as we'll ever be" with that the girls started with the song The Best Damn Thing by Avril L with Ino and Temari starting.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!

The Crowed: _Hey __hey__hey_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey __hey__ ho!_

The Crowed: _Hey __hey__ ho!_

Hinata:

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,_

_even though I told him yesterday and the __day before..._

As soon as he heard her voice Sasuke stopped his pervious activity which was sucking face with a girl to pay attention. While other boys were screaming damn you girls are hot!

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I_

_have to put my money out and that looks bad!_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella story scene.__ When do you think_

_they'll finally see_

_(Chorus)_

All:

_That you're not, not, not, __gonna__ get any better,_

_you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me_

_never, like it or not even though she's a lot like __me..._

_We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know, shove it,_

_I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a_

_drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your_

_eyes have ever seen!_

Ino and Temari:

_All right, All right, yeah..._

As the two started singing they faced each others like if they were discussing a few things that they agree on.

Ino:

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a __certain time of month, _

_I don't want to hold his __hand,_

Temari:

_I hate it when they go out and we stay_

_in, and they come home smelling like their_

_ex-girlfriends..._

Both:

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams._

_My Cinderella story scene._

_Now everybody's__gonna__ see..._

_(Chorus)_

All:

_That you're not, not, not, __gonna__ get any better,_

_you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me_

_never, like it or not even though she's a lot like_

_me...__We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,_

_I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a_

_drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your_

_eyes have ever seen!_

Ten-Ten:

_Give me an A!_

_A__lways give me what I want!_

_Give me a B!_

_Be very, very good to me!_

_R!_

_Are you __gonna__ treat me right?_

_I!_

_I can put up a fight!_

_Give me an L!_

_Let me hear you scream loud_

_Let me hear you scream loud!_

_1..2__..3..4..._

Hinata:

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella story scene.__ When do you think_

_they'll finally see_

_(Chorus)_

All:

_That you're not, not, not, __gonna__ get any _

_better,__you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me_

_never, like it or not even though she's a lot like_

_me...__We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,__I'm a hell of a scandal, me, _

_I'm a scene, I'm a __drama queen, _

_I'm the best damn thing that your __eyes have ever seen!_

Temari & Ino:

_Let me hear you say hey __hey__hey_

The crowed: _Hey __hey__hey_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey __hey__ ho!_

The crowed: _Hey __hey__ ho!_

_Hey __hey__hey_

_Hey __hey__hey_

_Hey __hey __hey_

Hinata:

Finished Hinata as she started at Sasuke.

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have __ever seen!_

With that the girls got off stage and the party continued. That is until Naruto came running to Hinata asking her if she seen teme. "Why? Did you lose him?" responded Hinata. "No can you four please help me find him you know that weren't suppose to drink and I'm drunk so is Neji and Shika and Hina your our team captain help!" plead the green hair boy. "Fine only cause I'm in a good mood I'll help you kay" with that Hinata went one direction while Ino and Naruto went another.

"Hey Chicken-ass there you are we've been looking for you" stated Hinata as she went to pick him up from the ground. "Carlos (hinata) is that you?" asked a drunk boy. "No ass I'm your mom, now lets go before coach finds out that you and the other asses have been drinking" stated Hinata. "You are very pretty Hinata, did you know that?" asked the boy. "Chicken-ass your drunk so you really don't know what you are saying." responded Hina. "I might be drunk but when I see a pretty girl I know what I see, not only that but you got a wonderful voice you know that." stated the boy as the girl started to blush.

"Look C-chicken-ass you are drunk so shut up." Hina responded. Now standing up Sasuke being as close to Hinata he pulled her chin to look at him and said "You right I am drunk but not drunk enough to know that you are beautiful." with that Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. _What the fuck is with him and kissing me? I'm going to hurt him __someother__ time_ thought Hinata as she started to kiss him back without knowing that Ino was going through the exact same thing. _Sasuke__ you are too drunk to remember anything that happen so yea. _with that last thought Hinata left the boys room and went back to her own.

ANYWAYS DON'T WORRY THERE IS STILL MORE BUT THE GIRLS ARE STARTING TO NOTICE SOME FEELINGS SO YEA, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WANT MORE!


	11. Help is something you need

HELLO EVERYONE I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS KINDA OF BAD, I PERSONALLY THINK THAT, ANYWAYZ I'M INFORMING EVERYONE THAT THE 20TH THRU 26TH THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES WHATSOEVER. I'M GOING TO BE IN MIAMI FOR MUSIC AWARDS. (PREMOS LO NUESRTO)YEA IT'S SPANISH SO YEA. ENJOY CHAPTER 11 THAT I HOPE IS BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE.

HELP IS SOMETHING YOU NEED

AROUND 6 AM IN THE MORNING

"OMFG! Ino please wake up I like really need your help this time!" pleaded Hinata. "What the hell do you want Hina?" asked a sleepy Ino. "Okay last night the idiots got drunk and everything, the coach already warned them that if he finds out that they were drinking and ended up with a hangover that they will be out of the soccer team and as much as I hate to admit this but those four a really good, please help me!" responded a nervous Hinata. A some what awake Ino asked "What do you want me to do? Make something up that will make them look like they are all really sick?" A relived Hinata asked "You can do that?" "Yeah but we need to make sure the idiots drink it all." with that Ino and Hinata left Temari and Ten-Ten a note stating where they went and why.

IN THE BOYS ROOM

"You forgot to lock the window when you left didn't you Ino?" asked a bluish blackish hair girl. "You know me, that shouldn't be a surprise." stated Ino. With that the girls climb the tree and sneaked into the boys room. "Okay lets see, we need four tea cups, a whole lot of water and some herbs that I have." with that the two girls got to work.

AROUND 8 IN THE MORNING

"Are you done yet Ino? We got like about 2 more hours till the actual practice." stated Hinata. "Almost I just need to add a couple of this and BAM! It is complete, help me wake up the bastards." with that Hinata got Temari's Trumpet and blew into it that resulted with the boys falling out of their bed. "WTF? How the hell did you chicks got in here?" asked one of the sleepy boys. "Do you boys ever lock your window?" asked Ino. A dumb ford look came upon the guys. "Are you serious?" asked the pineapple. "Yup anyways that's not why we are here to tell all of you have to drink this!" stated Hinata.

"And why will we drink this cousin? For all we know it could be some kind of poison and we wouldn't know." stated Neji. "Trust me when I say that Hinata doesn't poison people she just asks me to knock them out that's all and besides Hina told me that you guys aren't suppose to be drinking cause the coach will get beyond piss." stated the blonde girl. "Okay we'll drink it but what will this exactly do to us?" asked Sasuke. "Well you see it will make you look sick and give you somewhat of a fever but you won't feel a thing, why? I don't know it's just one of the many wonders of Ino." answered Hinata.

With that the boys drank what Ino made for them. Just when the girls where ready to leave someone knocked on the door. And everyone knew that there can't be boys and girls in the same room with that the boys hid the girls underneath the covers of Sasuke's and Naruto's. With that Shika answered the door to see that coach was there. "Umm… hey coach what brings you around at this point of time?" asked Shikamaru. "I came to see if you ladies are ready for training? Can you boys" indicating Naruto and Sasuke "get out of bed and start getting ready."_ Shit what can we do? I could always do that but she will kill me later._ with that last thought Sasuke said. "Sorry coach no can do." answered Sasuke. "Oh really and that is why?" challenge the coach.

"Well you see I don't sleep with boxers on." with that Sasuke took his spider man boxer off to show the coach. _What the hell is this Chicken-ass thinking…OMG you have to be kidding me he is that big? Shit I __am scared for life now_ thought Hinata as she tried to not look at a now naked Sasuke bottom half. Smirking, Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said to do the same. "Same here Sir, you see it gets kinda of hot in here the only reason why Shika has his on is because he answered the door." with that Naruto took off his Teletubbies boxers. _OMFG and here I thought that he didn't have something man I was wrong, he actually got something, _thought Ino.

_Hmm I wonder how will the ass act if I touch his thing? _thought both girls as they poked it._ shit what the hell is Hinata thinking? Is she really trying to get us caught or something_ thought Sasuke as he hit Hinata on the head really hard. _Oww what was that for? I was just curious now I know that Never to touch a guy their or he'll hit me on the head, oww that really hurts_ thought Hinata as she rubbed her head._ Shit Ino bad timing on when you want to do things, Fuck is she like really trying to get in trouble here?_ thought Naruto as he kicked Ino._ Oww… fuck he didn't have to kick me! I mean I was just curious to see his fucking reaction, something is wrong so many girls told me in the past that guys like being touched there, they all must be wrong that or he isn't a guy._ with that last thought Ino pinched Naruto thigh.

"Hey coACH! Umm we might not be able to make to practice today, we all don't feel that great. We already called Hinata and she said that she will bring us some medicine." stated Naruto as he rubbed his thigh. _Great Narutard bring me into it how the hell am I suppose to…Fuck! _with that Hinata's phone went off and vibrated.

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic.._

_What the fuck don't tell me this is Hinata's phone._ thought Sasuke.

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.._

_Imagination, life is your creation.._

_Come on barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic.._

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.._

_Imagination, life is your creation.._

"Sorry that's mine" said Sasuke as he nugde Hinata to give him a purple phone with happy bunny picture saying. I am so not listening! _Great how am I not surprise that this is Hinata's phone._ Sasuke questioned himself as he answered.

"Hey Sasuke here who is it?"

"What the fuck are you doing with Hinata's phone pinky?" asked Gaara

"You see she left here and she went to get us some medicine" with that Sasuke hanged up on a complaining Gaara. "You where saying?" "Nothing that I'll see you boys next practice." with that the coach left thinking _wow. The boy's status changed that much?_

Once the coast was clear all you could hear was Hinata and Ino both screaming at the guys for being idiots. With that the girls climbed out the window cause Hinata needed to get ready for practice.

WITH THE GIRLS

_I can't believe that asshole took off his boxer! Is that really all that he capable of?_ thought Hinata as she got into a shower. "Hey Ino can you give me a towel please and thank you." asked Hinata. "Sorry she can't do it I'll do it though." answered Temari. "Thank you so much love." stated Hina. "I know that I'm amazing Hinata you don't have to remind me every single second." stated Temari as she finished her breakfast.

DURING CLASS

Hinata was almost falling asleep as she heard her damn math teacher talking. Out of nowhere she receives a note.

_Hey Carlos (Hinata)_

_Thanks for what you did earlier today and last night also. Hey could you like do me another favor? _

_W/B Sasuke_

_**Jeez what can this ass want now**_ thought Hinata as she started to write back.

_Hey chicken-ass_

_what do you want? And how many times do I have to tell you this? Carlos fucked you! Oh and no worries all for the team, what do you mean when you say last night? From what I remember you where to damn drunk to even know that you even had a dick! LoL don't you love Sakura's new hair cut? I think it is amazing._

_W/B Hinata_

As stated in the note Sakura ended up with a hair cut that was as short as Naruto's with a few long extensions of bright blonde, dirty blonde, brown, blackish bluish hair, green, blue, and some purple Hinata didn't want to put a black extension on her because that's one of her favorite colors.

_Loser ,_

_Why do I have the feeling that you and the other girls had something to do with Sakura's new hair? Anyways I'm pretty sure I knew I was a guy last night because if I remember correctly I kissed you. Right? Are you sure you helped us just cause of the team? So Carlos fucked me hmm? Anyways I was wondering that maybe you wouldn't show the video to any one please?_

They both worte notes to each other during the entire class period.

AFTER SCHOOL

The girls felt lazy and decided to go the MacDonald. "Hey Temari what are you getting?" asked Ten-Ten. "Lets see a big old bunch French fries, a 2 cheese burgers, umm… some coke and I think that is it for now anyways." responded Temari. "How the hell are you girls able to keep yourselves skinny? Oh that's right you can't with what you eat." started a colorful hair girl. "You see Slutra we don't need to be a stick to know that we are happy being us, and if I were you I wouldn't be talking it looks you into a fight with a paint brush and some scissors. What happen? They didn't want to pay you for your bad service? that's it right?" asked Hinata as she stood up for her friend.

Behind them all you could hear where a few laughter and some woman looking at you like you are on drugs. "Look here bitch what happen was that the hair stylist said that this" pointing at her hair " is going to be the next big thing." stated Sakura. "Really is that true last time I remember, Ino cut your hair a little to short and that's why we ended up cutting it that short." stated Ten-Ten. "You are all just so jealous that I have the best hair" with that Sakura and her friends left. "Was it me or did that slut just ignore what I said?" questioned Ten-Ten.

"Don't worry T she is just way to slow to know what we said." stated Ino. "Hey gals do you really think that I'm fat?" asked a dirty blonde girl. "Don't listen to that slut, you are not fat the only reason why you might look fat is because the HUGE ass boobs you got." stated Hinata. "Yea what she said, Tem you know that we all have our way of being it just happen to be that you got the HUGE boobs, while Hina here likes to hide the great body she has, we all have things that make us, well us" stated Ino.

"Yeah it's like what Hinata says "You only have one life to live, so might as well live it to fullest, cause you'll never know when you might die_"_ and that is so true." chimed Ten-Ten. "Hey that's my line! Oh well it's true Temari if you love to eat then eat cause you never know when you might die, well we will all know that if you do die, it will be as a happy eater and not a walking STD that got nothing to offer." stated Hinata. "You know what gals, you are the best friend that I girl can ever ask for." with that the girls order their food and ate it all.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN SAKURA'S ROOM

(Don't Cha)

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (i know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_I wonder what those idiots meant when they said that Ino cut my hair to short?_

_And I know you want it (and I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be fuckin' with me__(ooh baby)_

_[Chorus:_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_OMFG they did this to my hair! Why did they Do this to my hair!_

_IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GROW OUT!_ cried Sakura as she dialed someone to inform him of what she just found out.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_(don't cha, don't cha)_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_(don't cha, don't cha)_

went on like that till Sakura's visitor came and asked her why he was called upon.

HMM…. I WONDER WHO CAN THIS VISITOR BE? ANYWAYS YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WANT MORE! BEFORE I LEAVE I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE GIRLS SHOULD GO FOR VACTION? I'M THINKING CANADA TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK

TRISH1413


	12. Say What? part one

THIS IS GOING TO BE A SUPER LONG ASS CHAPTER, WELL FOR ME IT IS ANYWAYZ THANX FOR THE REVIEWS THAT I GOT WHICH WASN'T A LOT BUT STILL THANX AND HERE IS MY LONG ASS CHAPTER THAT FOR ME THAT IS.

SAY WHAT?

It was 4 A.M. in the morning on a Saturday and you could already hear four girls fighting, laughing, shouting about who has the coolest underwear and bra, and blasting music. _isn't__ it to damn early for these girls to be up and jumping?_ thought Sasuke as he got his lazy ass up to wake the other boys. "What the fuck Sasuke? Don't tell me you had a nightmare and you want me to cuddle with you?" asked a half laughing half sleepy Naruto.

"Yeah I did have a dream and it was amazing! Want to know what happen?" asked an excited Sasuke. "Umm…no not really, especially with the sparkle in your eyes." stated a now scared Naruto. "Anyway in my dream you drank something that made you go mute!" with that Neji and Shika woke up laughing at Naruto and said "Want to know something funny Naruto I had a dream like that not to long ago also" stated the pineapple while laughing. "Same here Narutard," all you heard was Naruto saying very funny guys.

"Hey Sasuke what's up with the damn music? Don't tell me they are up already?" asked a half scared Neji. "Yup, as much as I don't want to say those four are up and planning knowing them, hey wanna go scare them?" asked Sasuke. "And how are we gonna do that Teme?" asked Naruto. "Well I'll tell ya if you shut up." with that Sasuke explain to the guys how they are going to get the girls back for what they did to them not to long ago with the boys.

WITH SAKURA

"So you know what to do right?" questioned Sakura to the man. "Yes but it's not going to happen till next season of soccer which is going to be in the spring time got it?" asked the man. "I don't care as long as Hinata and her friends get what's coming to them then I'll wait for entire year!" Sakura stated proudly. "Well when the plan is carried out I'll the more of what I'm about to get?" asked the man with lust in his eyes. "Yes boy, I'll give you some now and some in the spring." with that Sakura got funky with a guy which isn't something new.

WITH THE GIRLS

"HINATA PUT SOME DANCING MUSIC ON OR JUST TURN IN OFF!" yelled a blonde hair girl. "FINE INO WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled the blackish bluish hair girl. " UMM…HOW ABOUT LOSE CONTROL BY MISSY ELLIOT?" yelled Ten-Ten. "GOT IT!" with that Hinata put the song on.

_Music __make__ you lose control_

_Music __make__ you lose control_

_[Fat Man Scoop_

_Let's go_

_Hey hey hey hey hey hey_

_Here we go now, here we go now_

_Here we go now, here we go now_

_Watch out now_

_(Music __make__ you lose control)_

_Misdemeanor's in the house_

_Ciara's in the house_

_Misdemeanor's in the house_

_Fat Man Scoop Man Scoop Man Scoop_

Temari started by interpreting the song.

_[Missy Elliott_

_I've got a cute face_

_Chubby waste_

_Thick legs in shape_

_Rump shakin both ways_

"YOU ARE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" yelled the other blonde. "IT IS DONE LIKE THIS!" with Ino started to move her hips to sound of the music that is until Hinata told her that she is so off.

_Blue Madina always beamin_

_Ragtop chrome pipes_

_Blue lights outta sight_

_(Long weave) sewed in_

_(Say it again) sewed in_

_Make that money throw it in_

_Booty bouncin gone head_

"CHICAS THIS IS HOW IT'S DONE" yelled a bluish blackish hair girl as she got on the pole of stair and moved to the music shaking her bunny underwear in front of the window. "Hey guys I am going to hell for this. Man my uncle is going to kill me if he saw this." stated Neji as he saw Hinata dancing.

_[Missy Elliott & Ciara_

_Everybody here_

_Get it outta control_

_Get yo backs off the wall_

_Cuz Misdemeanor said so_

_Everybody (step, step)_

_Everybody_

_Everybody (step, step)_

_Everybody_

"What the hell are you talking about… You know what you can go the hell all you want I'll stay here and watch Hinata and her bunny underwear?" questioned Sasuke as he heard Ten- Ten Scream…

_[Ciara_

_Well my name is Ciara_

_For all you fly fellas_

_No one can do it betta_

_[Missy Elliott_

_She'll sing on acapella_

_[Ciara_

_Boy the music_

_Makes me lose control_

"HEY CHICAS WE ARE BEING SPIED ON!" yelled Ten-Ten. With that Ino shut the music, Ten-Ten threw her shoe which came in contact with Neji heads. As Neji fell Hinata and Temari grabbed a couple of bats and climb down the tree as Naruto and Shikamaru where laughing at half conscious Neji. Once the girls where on the bottom floor they started to attack some of the boys, not really knowing it was the boys Hinata yelled "YOU FUCKING PERVS! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT A FUCK IF YOU GO SPYING ON GIRLS THAT ARE HALF NAKED!"

"NO JOKE! GET A FUCKING LIFE WHICH IT DOESN'T INCLUDE SPYING ON GIRL THAT ARE HALF NAKED! FOR THAT THERE IS SLUTRA WHO WOULDN'T MIND IT AT ALL!" shouted a half naked Temari. "WTF GIRLS IT'S US!" screamed one of the boys as they tried to get away but stopped as soon as Hinata hit him in the head really hard leaving him falling hard on the ground. Things didn't last long because the girls where able to knock the guys out and tie them up in their room. With the lights off the girls started asking questions with their flashlights facing the boys. "Okay listen here perv, why the hell where you and your buddies watching us?" questioned a blonde hair girl.

"Well…you s-see…I…ah…you look hot Ino!" stated the boy. _How the fuck does this asshole know my name?_ "Who are you and how the hell do you know my name!?" questioned the angry blonde. "You see this idiot here is stupid and all but I am for one to say that what he say is nothing but the truth, that you Temari have some huge ass…" slap. _Who the fuck is this guy and what right does he say in judging my boobs?_ thought Temari.

"Listen here Bud, I don't like the way you are talking to us and if you keep it up who knows how long you get to live for." started the dirty blonde hair girl. "Come on Shik, yea she has big ass boobs and all but nothing comparable to the hour glass figure, big ass, big boobs, and amazing body of Hinata." _That bastard is so dead_ with that Hinata slapped him not once…not twice…but four times one after another.

"Keep talking asshole and lets see how long your thing stays between you damn legs?" questioned Hinata. "Hey you before you wake up completely I'm telling you this now if you say anything like your pals you won't come out of here alive." warned Ten-Ten. "Hey girls let see who the fuck these guys are." with that the girls took the masks off the boys to see. "CHICKEN-ASS!?" "PINEAPPLE?!" "PORCUPINE?!" "BLUE?!" the girls screamed at the exact same time. "The one and only, what did you expect Gaara, Shino, Lee, and Kiba?" laughed Naruto. _You fucking assholes_ thought all the girls with that…

LATER ON THAT SAME DAY

"These pictures are going to last forever!" stated Hinata. "For once Hina I can only agree, I mean why would the boys want to spy on us they could easily have asked Slutura for a free show?" stated Ino. "Maybe cause she was really busy?" started Temari as she pointed at the guy that came out of Sakura's room. "Will she ever keep her legs shut?" asked Hinata. "No, once a slut always a slut." stated Ten-Ten as she posted one of pictures of guys on the wall. "Oh well, I feel bad for the walking STD, I mean she should just try and stop don't you think T?" "Yea she should but Hina it's her life and if she wants to be a hoe then let her." with that the girls went else where to finish putting the copies of the boys picture.

WITH THE BOYS

"Yuck, I can't believe that I am stuck with pink! I though bastard was pinky not me!" stated an annoyed green hair boy. "Well Narutard your not the only one, I got stuck if light purple come on! It doesn't even match with my hair color." stated a pink hair boy. "Hey asshole are you okay?" asked a blue hair boy. "Yeah why ya asking?" responded Sasuke. With that the three boys started laughing at a clueless Sasuke.

"OMG Sasuke I didn't knew that you like to wear purple eye shadow!" stated one happy girl. "You boys could easily pass on as girls you know that Chicken-butt." stated a bluish blackish hair girl. "Yea and you Carlos can easily pass on as a boy" responded the boy. "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!?!?! CARLOS YOUR ASS ASSHOLE!" shouted a mad Hinata. "Aww come on cousin don't tell me you feel offended?" stated a blue hair boy. "You know what she is, the fact that her BOY cousin like dressing up like a girl and not a boy is kinda insulting."

came Ten-Ten to the rescue. "Well that wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you girls putting make-up and shit all over our face." started Naruto. "and that wouldn't have happened if you kept your fucking dick from controlling your damn action!" stated Ino. "This is to troublesome, but it is all Sasuke's fault this time." stated a lazy boy. "Are you telling me that chicken-butt here came up with the plan to spy on us?" asked a very pissed dirty blonde girl. "guys in the ocunt of three we run…1...2...3... Now lets go" with the boys left running.

I'M SOOOO SORRY I SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE A LONG ASS CHAPTER BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE I HAVE TO LEAVE AND DURING THE WEEK I WAS TO BUSY WITH HW THANX IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW. AND I PROMISE THAT ON SUNDAY WHEN I AM FINALLY ABLE TO RELAX FOR A LITTLE THAT I'LL PUT UP THE LONG ASS CHAPTER, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU CAN PUT ON A REVIEW AND I'LL SEE HOW TO INCLUDE IT IN, I ALREADY DID THREE I THINK THANX AND

CHAO

TRISH1413


	13. If you say so

Hello everyone I have many ideas and I am thinking of putting up another story call "I'm just not that girl" with the paring Sasu/Hina but yea. And thanx for all of you that have been reviewing for this story! Love you all!

Trish1413

IF YOU SAY SO!

Good thing that it is the weekend maybe now I can go and get a hair cut thought Sasuke as he told the other boys also. "Yeah once there we can…like dye our hair" stated Naruto in a preppy girly way. "Naruto you are such a freak I swear" stated Neji as he laugh at Naruto's interpetation. "Hey I am that way both in bed and out of it" stated Naruto as the guys laugh even more. 

"Naruto (Laugh) you (Laugh) a freak (Laugh) in bed? That is the funniest thing you have ever said" stated a soon to be raven hair boy again. "Dude no joke I think Shika here gets more action then you have had." stated Neji as he laughed even harder. "Okay guys yea I know I am lazy but don't compare my skillz to this ass, pleases and thank you." with that the boys enter the hair salon to be surprised by….

WITH THE GIRLS

"Hey gals what classes do you have on Monday?" asked a certain dirty blonde girl. "Well lets see I have 1st block H Biology still, 2nd I have gym with you lovely ladies, 3rd I have Guitar 1, and 4th I have Heath?" stated a blackish bluish hair girl. "Hey Hina I have second and fourth with you!" exclaimed a happy blonde girl.

"Same here only that I have the baesball coach as my gym teacher and not the soccer coach." stated an upset girl with buns. "Aww…don't worry T, me and Ino here can just sneak in during the night and change you in our class simple as that." stated the dirty blonde hair girl. "So it is official we all have fourth block together, hmm…this will be interesting." stated Hinata as she got her bag and ipod. "Hey Hina where ya going?" aske Temari. "Oh I am going out to get a hair cut and to buy a whole lot of food for us to eat." with that Hinata left listening to her ipod.

"crushcrushcrush" by Paramore

__

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all  


"Hey you fuck off, I got nothing for you so stop starring" stated Hinata as she garbed another seat in the salon._  
_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)  


"Hey name is Atsuma, sorry for disturbing your peace, umm…what's your name?" asked the brunette hair boy. "Why do want to know my name it's not like you are going to use it at all?" responded Hinata. _  
_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
_

"You never know if I will like to use your name, I can always come up with one, lets see… how about Carlos, or Sakura, or better yet Hinata." stated the boy._  
_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute  
_

That got her attention _does this sucker know me or something? _"Hey ass whip who has two thumbs and doesn't care? I do." stated Hinata as she pointed at herself. _  
_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

"Aww…come on you have to be nice to me, I am nice to you" responded the boy. "Listen here boy, if you can call yourself that, if you want to be nice to me then fuck off and leave me alone!" screamed Hinata as she went to a woman to cut her hair. _Who the fuck was that guy? He looked like he was around my age, funny thing is he picked the things I hate more then anything in the world to call me. Can it be that Slutrua put this ass up to something? _with that Hinata told the lady how she wanted her hair cut.

WITH THE BOYS_  
_"You have got to be kidding me she is her with her…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because she screamed. " OH MY FUCKING GOSH IT'S YOU SASUKE! Came here to make sure no one took your girl? Oh how sweet of you but you didn't have to worry about anything I love you and only you." with Sakura tried to kiss him.

_ What is it with my luck?_ Sasuke questioned himself. "Sakura you love him and only him? That is such a lie! You open your legs to the first guy you can and scream out that you love his fuck so don't tell my Sasuke-kun that you love him!" stated Karin. "Why you little slut! I do not open my legs to just any guy! And no one was talking to you in the first place!" with that Sakura slapped her. "Come on girls leave this salon immediately!" screamed the owner of the salon.

With that the two girls left as their third friend paid to catch up with them. "Thanks for the help now we would like to get our hair dyed and a hair cut" with that the boys sat in the chairs as what they asked for was done.

IN THE STORE

Lets see, what will the girls want for food? Hmm… "Hey there stranger, what you doing here? I get it you are stalking me aren't you?" stated a brunette boy. "WHAT THE FUCK! And here I thought I lost you a while ago, shit, to bad now listen to me and fuck off, NOW!" stated an angry Hinata. 

"Or else what? Huh? What can a little girl like you do to a big man like me? Huh?" responded the boy. "It isn't what she can do to you is what we can do to you" stated someone in the background. "What the fuck who the hell are you posers?" questioned Atsuma. "Posers? Excuse me but last time I checked posers are the ones that act like something that they aren't. and boy you sure just did that" stated a blonde hair girl. "What do you mean?" asked the boy.

"What she means is that you are not a man or a boy in that case and you better start leaving before I beat the shit out of you." stated a girl with buns that was starting to crack her knuckles. That's when Atsuma felt a tap on his shoulder her looks around and BAM! "That asshole is for following me around all day." with that Atsuma left running as he tried to stop his nose bleed. "Jeez Hinata that was a nice, good thing we got here when we did." stated Ino.

"No joke, hey T what's wrong?" asked Hina. "I couldn't help but think that he could have done something to you." stated Ten-Ten. "Don't worry it's all in the past now, so shut up and help me do some shopping!" with that the girls put a whole lot of food and extra stuff that they didn't needed to finish off their food shopping for the week.

WITH THE BOYS

"Man do I look different, man I never knew I was going to miss my hair this much if I dyed it." stated a crying Naruto. "For once I agree with you dobe, I will never dye my hair" stated Neji as they fell on the bed. "I can't believe that winter break is almost here" stated a half awake and half asleep Shikamaru.

" Yeah with that comes Hinata's birthday" stated Neji. "Really when is it?" asked Sasuke. "I think it is like near Valentine's day, why you asking asshole?" questioned Neji. "Hey curiosity killed the cat and satifaction brought it back." stated Sasuke as he got ready to hit the sack. "Man has life been interesting within the last couple of months, don't you think guys and Naruto." "Hey TEME what the hell is that suppose to mean?" questioned Naruto as he was trying to open a Gatorade bottle.

"He meant what he meant, and to be exact I think that this year is so far one of weirdest and yet most enjoyable years that we had in ever" stated a now wake Shikamaru. "That is true, hey lets go to sleep and boys we haave to think of a come back for the girls" with that the boys fell asleep. _So your birthday is near Valentine's day huh? This is going to make things a whole lot more interesting then it already is_ with that last though Sasuke fell asleep.

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls where in their room and talking around the same lines as the boys only a little different. " Oh My lord that was some amazing food Hinata" stated Ino as she fell on her bed. "So Hina where do you want to go this time for your birthday?" asked Temari as she put away the ice cream and gave Hinata an ice cream cone.

"Hmm… lets see I got it! We can go to…" "Hey bitches shut the fuck up no one wants to listen to your stupid conversations" screamed a certaing rainbow hair girl. "HEY SLUTY RAINBOW I WOULDN'T BE FUCKING TALKING IF I WHERE YOU, WHICH THANKS TO GOD THAT I'M NOT!" yelled Ino as loud as she can.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ino-Pig!" stated Sakura on the other side of hall. With that Ino and Hinata got out of bed to knock on Sakura's door. "Who is it?" asked the girl as she open the door only to be slapped by Ino. "Listen here Forehead girl I wouldn't be talking and please if you got nothing smart to say then stay quiet." with that the two girls went to their room not noticing the boy in the background.

THE NEXT DAY

"RACCOON!" screamed a girl as she hugged Gaara. "Okay Hinata what are you on? Let me guess Temari gave you some pixie stick huh?" asked Gaara. "Yup! Heywannaknowsomethingigotahaircutisnt'titsopretty!Ithinkitissoamzing" with that Gaara covered Hinata's mouth with his hand.

"Okay I promise to let go if you talk like normal people do got it?" questioned the redhead as Hinata nodded. "I said that I got a hair cut isn't it so pretty! I think it is so amazing that is all!" with that Hinata sat down as if nothing happened._ this girl is to weird yet she is my friend_ thought Gaara as he sat down.

AH THAT IS ALL I CAN THINK OF AT THE MOMENT AND TIME BUT TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT THE KNEW CHARACTER ATSUMA IS GOING TO BE AN IMPORTANT PERSON DURING SPRING (cough…cough….wink…wink) THANX FOR THE REVIEWERS AND LOOK OUT FOR MY NEWEST STORY "I'm just not that girl" and tell me if you like it.


	14. Bo Chica Wow Wow Chica Wow

Okay! I got a review on the pixie stick and Hinata. Well you see why use drugs to go high if you can go SUGAR HIGH! LOL but yea that is all I got to say. Lets see how are the boys going to get back at the girls? I don't know ! LOL but never fear I will figure it out eventually. XD so here is Chapter 14

BO CHICA WOW WOW CHICA WOW!

"Hey Tem give me one good reason that I should give you money to buy food after what you did to Hina?" asked a red head to a dirty blonde girl. "What did I do?" responded the girl. "What do you mean "what did I do?" you gave Hinata some sugar do you know the pain in the butt she was in class if I wasn't awake earlier now I am." stated the redhead. "Oh… I see…what did the loser do?" asked the dirty blonde girl._ Do I really want to repeat what happen during class?_ thought Gaara as he started to tell Temari.

BACKFLASH

"Hey Raccoon do you have that really cute sweat shirt with the ears on the top of the hood?" asked a sugar high blackish bluish hair girl. "Not at the moment and time" responded Gaara while blushing a little. "Oh, hey chicken-ass, what's your name?" asked the sugar high girl. "You are kidding me right Carlos?" asked Sasuke looking at the girl strangely for a second. "No! I kinda of forgot already, and I got to tell this to the entire class." responded the girl as she started to get up. "It is Sasuke now please sit down Car…" that is all he could say because Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs something that shouldn't have been done.

"HEY EVERYONE! I GOT SOME IMPORTANT NEWS TO TELL YOU ALL! CHICKEN-BUTT OR AS SASUKE LIKE MANY OF YOU KNOW HIM BY, IS GOING OUT WITH A REALLY HOT GUY NAMED CARLOS! ISN'T THAT AMAZING?!" screamed the girl. _You have got to be kidding me I still haven't thought of away to get her back and yet she comes and gives me more of this shit? Too bad this is going to end now_ thought a once again raven hair boy. Now standing Sasuke went right next to Hinata and screamed.

"THAT IS TURE I AM GOING OUT WITH A GUY! AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHO THAT IS? IT IS HINATA!" with that he pulled down a surprised girl into lip lock mode._ This should keep her quiet for now_ thought Sasuke as he deepen the kiss. Something must have snap in the girl because the next thing you hear is Sasuke screaming "WHAT WHE WUCK WIS WRONG WITH WYOU?" asked the boy as he held out his bruised tongue out. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TRY AND PUT YOUR GOD DAMN STUPID TONGUE IN MY MOUTH HUH? I WOULD RATHER HAVE LEE KISSING ME THAN YOU! YOU ASSWHIPE!" yelled the girl.

"WHAT WHE WUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH TO LET ME IN" responded the boy with the same amount of force._ Now that is a really bad lie, to bad only me and her will know of this lie, it can be our dirty little secrete._ thought Sasuke with a smirk on his lips. "Well I gotta say that you both should just…" was all Gaara got to say because Hinata's lips came in contacts with his.

First was shock then Gaara decided to pull away only to see his soon to be ex-girlfriend making out with Sasuke. So to get even with her Gaara kissed Hinata back with so much force that it left Hinata a little dizzy. When Sasuke wanted to pull away he couldn't because the girl wouldn't let go that is until someone decided to intervene. When Hinata pulled away from Gaara's lips she saw Slutrua on top of Sasuke while he was on the desk in a questionable position. With that Hinata pushed Gaara to the floor in a even more questionable position while kissing him. That's when the teacher decided to intervene.

"Okay students I am not one to judge the way people show their love to one another but…THIS IS JUST TAKING IT TO FUCKING FAR! HINATA H., SASUKE U., SAKURA H., GAARA S. AND WELL NOT YOU" stated Kurenai while staring at the other girl. "ALL FOUR OF YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"_ Great just what I needed Detention, oh well at least Gaara is going to be there _" ON DIFFERENT DAYS! SO HINATA AND SASUKE YOU TWO WILL HAVE DETENTION FIRST AND THEN GAARA AND SAKURA! UNDERSTOOD?! Good now back to the subject." _So much for me and Gaara being in the same room for detention_ thought the blackish bluish hair girl as she sat down and wrote Gaara a note.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You have got to be kidding me! Hinata is such a loser!" Temari laughed while holding her stomach. "And to think that I missed all of that because I didn't want to get up early today! WOW!" laughed Temari. "Hehehe really funny Tem thanks to you we all got detention. What in the seven hells possessed you into giving Hinata sugar, IN THE MORNING?!" screamed Gaara while asking in the same time. "She wouldn't stop bugging me in the morning so I told her to get the pixie stick and to fuck off why?" stated Tem. "So you are telling me that you gave her sugar so you could sleep?" asked Gaara. "If I say yea am I in trouble?" asked Temari as Gaara nodded his head. "Oh looky the time I really have to be going so, see you later Gaara." with Temari ran out of the cafeteria.

WITH INO AND TEN-TEN

"Can you believe what happen to poor Sasuke?" stated a girl to another one. "I know right? I mean out of all the girls he decided to kiss first he went for the one with he the short hair." responded the girl. "Hey what are you two talking about?" asked Ino. With that the girls told Ino and Ten-Ten what happen in class. "Are you thinking of what I am thinking?" asked Ten-Ten to Ino. "That we let Hinata actually spend time in detention and not break her out?" asked Ino. "What the fuck are you on? We are doing the exact opposite, beside, Slutra could use a couple of extra detention." stated mischievously Ten-Ten.

"Come on sir, let us give Sasuke his homework for the day. Please." pleaded Naruto to the detention teacher. "Sorry boys but a NO is a NO." with that the man closed the door and locked it. "Way the go Naruto you had to go and ruin the plan didn't you?" stated Neji as he spotted a girl with buns. "So you boys couldn't get in either then, huh?" asked Ten-ten. "Correct. Why are you two here again?" asked Neji. "Well you see Hinata is in there and we need her out…like now." stated Ino. "Hey call me stupid all you like but how about we make a temporally alliance?" suggested Naruto.

"Wow… you can actually think" stated a surprised Ino. "Hey blondie what is that suppose to mean?" responded Naruto. _Should have known it wasn't going to last long_ thought Ino as she responded Naruto stupid question. "Exactly what it means! Who is so stupid to forget that their own hair color is blonde also?" asked Ino while Naruto was trying to think. And failed miserably. "Okay back to topic a temporally alliance to get our friends out early isn't a bad idea" stated Neji as he started. "That is true and now I have the perfect plan to make this work." stated Ten-ten as she started to explain to the others the plan.

"So Ino you know what to do right?" asked Ten-ten. "Yea, yea it's not that hard remember, I mean you two will come right after us right?" asked Ino. "Yea now go." with that Ino and Naruto…

INSIDE THE DETENTION ROOM

This is so fucking boring, Oh My Fucking Gosh how many more hours am I stuck here? And I gotta tell Gaara that he is one hell of a… Hinata's thoughts where interrupted by a loud moan. It wasn't just one but they came one after another. "Now what idiot decided to fuck each other in front of the detention room?" stated Hinata. "Oh my god Porcu…(moan) pleases more don't stop…more…AHH!… you…are…so…fucking amazing!" said a girly voice. 

"I know I am blondie…damn I wonder are you a…screamer…or a…moaner…?" asked the boy. "Ready to find out?" asked the girl as she kissed the boy so passionately. "No he isn't going to find out any time soon, cause both of you are in detention for the rest of the week." stated the man. "Who else can the idiots be? Naruto and Ino" stated Sasuke out of nowhere. With that the two blondes walked in, looking if hell was with them. "Ino what the fuck was that? Are and Naruto going out or something?" whispered Hinata to Ino. "Don't worry bastard this is all an act right now we are going to have company" stated Naruto. Once Naruto said that a loud bang was heard on the wall and after that even louder moans.

"Mmm…come on more please more…" stated the girl. "How can I give you more when we are still dressed?" asked the boy as he kissed the girl's neck. "OH My Lord all you had to do is ask" stated the girl as she grabbed the boy's neck so she could kiss him. "What is it today? Lets fuck and kiss in front of the detention studio?" asked the man as he brought in a shirtless Neji and Ten-ten. Now that all of them where right next to each other Hinata decidedd to ask "Okay so we are all here, how the hell are we going to get out?" "Well you see, umm…hey Neji how are we going to get out?" asked Ten-ten.

"Ah…I don't know I thought you knew" stated Neji. "You are fucking kidding me right? You left T to come up with the plan Ino? You know as well as I do that she can only come up with the attack and not he escape" stated Hinata. "Hehehe sorry kinda forgot that here." responded Ino. "So you are telling me that none of you could come up with an escape plan?" asked Sasuke. "Way the state the obvious Chicken-ass" with that a knock was heard on the door with that the teacher went to open it only to be knocked out. "Was that so hard for all six of you to figure out?" asked Temari with a bat. All six of them nodded. "Should have known that you three where going to do something stupid" stated Shika.

"Now lets see who do we want to stay longer in detention?" Temari questioned herself. "How about Gaara?" stated Sasuke. "Are you stupid or something?" asked Hinata. "Gaara is the last person that is going to spend a single day longer, I got it! How about sluty rainbow?" with that Temari and Shikamaru started switching the dates of detention. "So Ino wasn't I good or what?" stated Naruto. "In what making a fool out of yourself?" asked Ino. "What are you talking about you where technically moaning out of pleasure not to long ago." responded Naruto. "Are you kidding that is call acting get that through your head." with that Ino left to join Hinata. "Okay we are done now lets go before the idiot wakes up."

With that all eight of them left to their rooms.

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

"Okay girls night." with that the girls got in the beds but none of them could actually go the sleep besides Temari. _I can't believe that, that happen today. Man I wish that could happen more often and a lot longer_ thought Ino out loud. "Leave it to Ino to think out loud." stated Hinata as she went to Ino's bed. "What's bugging you Ino-chan?" "well you see when we had to go in and supposedly rescue you" asked Ino. "yes continue." stated Hinata. "Well you see, I really wasn't….

OKAY PEOPLE I USED THE ONE IDEA THAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN TELLING ME TO USE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER CAUSE I KNOW I DID, YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WANT MORE.


	15. It's okay I'm here

Hello my fellow readers. Hope you all like my last chapter cause I know I did! XD

Anyways it is almost Hinata's birthday! I need a date for springish or winterish time. Like after winter break! Anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter.

IT'S OKAY I'M HERE

__

Affections defined when your heart beats next to mine

and time stands still for us

my hand in your hair

and yours on my chest

How is it that when it comes to you the words just come out of my head like if it was meant to be? Oh well it only takes so much time just imaging that things like that can happen after today sadly thought a raven hair boy as he put away the piece of paper. Now paying attention to Naruto and his whining of what Ino told him. "Can you believe it? She said that I made a fool out of myself and that she had to do the entire thing herself!" exclaimed Naruto. "Well Narutard, I for once am not amaze of what Ino said." stated Shikamaru while thinking back at what happen to him and Temari. 

BACKFLASH

It was really sunny outside for him to sleep, so he decided to go back inside that is until he saw Temari on the pool side so with out thinking it twice he went to join her. "Hey loser what are you up to? And where are the rest of you loser friends?" asked Shika. "Hold on you shouldn't be putting you nose where it isn't needed." stated Temari. "Can't a guy be curious?" responded Shikamaru. "Curiosity killed the cat, I am here just thinking and the others who know." stated Temari. "And satisfaction brought it back, I see. What are you thinking about?" innocently asked Shika. "

Well you see I looking back at mine and my gals past." sadly stated Temari. "If that is so, why are you crying?" asked Shika. "It's just that none of us have never and probably never have what is called a normal life thanks to our family." stated a crying Temari. "Stop crying Temari please stop" pleaded Shikamaru as he held her close for comfort. After a few minutes Temari moved away from Shikamaru and while wiping her eyes. "Hey, you called me by my name" stated Temari out of nowhere. Blushing Shikamaru said "Well…y-you s-see I-it came-e" was all he said because Temari started to giggle.

"It's okay, by the way thanks for everything Shikamaru" with that Temari got up and like usual acted if nothing happen. "Hey Pineapple lets go get your gals and mine" _what just happen she makes it look like it never did. Maybe this is secrete _with that Shika asked. "You know where my friends are and you losers of friends are too?" "Well I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't know. Duh" stated Temari as she went to get her bat._ She called me by name also. Thanks Temari _

END OF BACKFLASH

"Hey guys I think that Shika came up with a new way of sleeping with his eyes open" stated the one and only…Naruto. "Hmm…very funny Narutard. Now get the fuck off me." stated a grumpy Shikamaru. "Hey what's your ass?" stated a brown hair boy. "Nothing that concerns you now if you boys excuse me I am going to sleep." with that Shikamaru got in his bed and fell asleep. "You know what guys, Shikamaru has a point. We all need to sleep cause tomorrow we are going to be tired." with that the rest of the boys fell asleep.

WITH THE GIRLS

5...4...3...2...1...now with that a blonde hair girl press the play button which resulted with a very loud music and the girls falling out of their beds. Well Hinata and Ten-ten cause Temari slept right through the noise. A few moments later and the girls where up and ready. "Okay now that we are all up and ready we need to discuss something." stated Ten-ten. "Okay all ears so what's up?" asked Hinata. "Well you see Hina, it is almost winter break and our families are going to request our presence for the holidays." started T. "Oh…to bad cause I'm not going this time." stated Hinata. "But we have to Hina you know that, besides they'll pay like billions, to ensure that we are there. I still don't see why they…" was all Ino got to say because four boys barge into the room and locking it. "Hey do you think they are gone now?" asked a tired blonde. 

"I don't know. I really would like a day where fan girls don't exists." stated a raven hair boy. "No joke, those girls make sure that we are in top shape. No wonder why the track coach says we will be an excellent addition to the team." stated Neji. "Umm…guys don't turn around." stated Shikamaru. "Why not? Shit!" stated Sasuke as he say all four girls looking at them. _You have got to be kidding me right? _"I will ask why you are here but I can give a shit, but I will ask that you boys turn around so we can put some pants and shirts on" stated Ino. Once the girls where fully dressed the boys turn around and went to lay on the beds. "pft…what are you doing on my bed Chicken-ass?" asked Hinata.

"Well you see Carlos, I am very tired from running and a good sleep should do some good" responded Sasuke. "If that is true then go to your room so you can sleep in peace" stated Ino. "Well you see that is a no can do" stated Naruto as he lay on Ino's bed. "And why is that?" asked a dirty blonde. "That is because there are a billions of girls in our room right now probably waiting till we arrived duh" stated Shika as he snuggled in Temari's blanket. "I see well, that still doesn't explain why you boys came into our room." stated Ten-ten as she pushed Neji off her bed. "Ow…you see we came here because it is the last place where people will look." stated Neji as he got up of the floor. That's when a knock was heard on the door. _shit _they all thought.

"We need to hide your hideous asses somewhere…but where?" asked Hinata. "Me and Sh…Pineapple will go down the tree." stated Temari as she started to climb the tree into a shady part. "Damn you Tem. I'll hide Narutard in the closet." stated Ino as she pushed Naruto in the closet. "I think brownie fits behind the T.V." stated Ten-ten as she pushed Neji into the hiding place. "Great what do I do with him?" asked Hinata as she pointed at Sasuke.. "I got an idea." with that Hinata and Sasuke went into the bathroom. Sasuke quickly shut the door and locking it. Once that was done he turn the shower on. And pushed Hinata and himself inside. "What the fuck Sasuke?!" stated a pissed Hinata. "You said my name. did you really forget my name yesterday?" asked Sasuke.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Why hello Mr. Kakashi, how are you doing on this beautiful day?" asked Ino as she took her head pones off. "I am doing fine, what took you lovely ladies so much answer the door?" question the teacher. "Well you see sir, Ten-ten and I fell asleep with our ipods on, and Hina is taking a shower, while Temari is out somewhere." stated Ino as she stood next to the window. "I see, well ladies if you don't mind my asking why is that pile of dirty laundry moving?" asked Kakashi. "Well you see…we have a dog that's why." responded Ten-ten as quickly as she could. "Really call it out" " We can't it only listens to Hinata or Temari." with that Ino closed the closet door.

BACK IN THE BATHROOM

"It's a teacher that is here!" stated Hinata. "Yeah it's a teacher now answer my question Hinata." requested Sasuke. "Okay fine, yea I did forget your name now happy?" stated Hinata as she put the water a little hotter. "Do you like Gaara?" asked Sasuke as he went strait to the point. "I do like him, why is something wrong with that?" asked Hinata. _please tell me this is just a bad nightmare and I'll wake up with Hinata next to me telling me that she likes me_ thought Sasuke.

"Just wondering." "Anyways do you like Slutura or Karin?" bitterly asked Hinata. _is that jealously I hear and see?_ "Sakura is okay yea she is annoying and everything but for a fuck she is good. Karin is amazing person to hang with did you know that Carlos?" stated Sasuke as Hinata was hurting inside. _Why does it hurt what he saying to me?_ Hinata asked herself. "Well good for you I'm happy that you have sluts all over you." "Ah come on, I'm not the only one that has sluts all over me, you have your man whores so we are even." bitterly stated Sasuke. "What are talking about? Gaara is like a brother to me and same with the other guys so fuck off." responded Hinata. That did it…

DOWNSTAIRS

"Well ladies I'll be leaving now" stated Kakashi as he headed for the door. And then a loud BAM! With a scream came out of nowhere. "What was that?" asked Kakashi. "Oh nothing it was probably Hinata, she has a bad habit of slipping on the soap." stated Ino. "Yeah so don't worry about it." with that Ino and Ten-ten pushed Kakashi out of the room. And waited for five minutes to pass be before they called everyone out. "Hey teme why are you and Hinata all wet?" asked Naruto. "None of your fucking business but may I ask why you have Ino's bra on you?" responded Sasuke.

"What the fuck? Hey get out of my bra." stated an angry Ino. "Anyway guys you have to leave you can't be here forever." stated Ten-ten as she pulled Neji out of his hiding place. "Hmph, fine but how do we get out?" asked stupid blonde boy. "Simple" with that Ino pushed Naruto out of the window. "I think that you should get down pineapple." stated Temari "What if I don't want to?" asked Shikamaru. With that Temari pushed him off the tree. "Do you want some help or can you guys jump off yourselves?" asked Hinata as she open the window a little more. Both boys decided to jump it, at least they knew what was happening.

LATER ON THAT DAY

"Hey Hina, what happen in the bathroom?" asked Ino as she put the dishes away. "What do you mean Ino dear?" responded Hinata. "Well when Kakashi was about to leave we all heard a loud BAM with a scream and I was wondering what happen that's all." responded Ino. "Oh that noting really, just that Chicken-ass decided to do a pass on me. So I pushed him in the tub and I went down with him. That is all" stated Hinata as she grabbed her Ipod and coat. "Oh I see, well see ya later Hina, take care" "I will Ino, and don't worry I can handle myself." with that Hinata left the room.

(Avril L.- contagious)

As Hinata walked around the park she started to think on what happen today.

When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say__

And I walk out in silence  
That's when i start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry  
BACKFLASH 

"So you don't like Gaara?" asked the raven hair boy. "God damn it Chicken-ass what does it matter? I already told you that Gaara is like my brother." responded a bluish blackish hair girl. "Just making sure I heard correctly" stated the boy as he leaned in to kiss the girl. _What the Fuck he really needs to stop…kissing me without asking…_ "Mmm" moaned the blackish bluish into the kiss._ gotta resists, fuck that he and Gaara both some hell of good kissers._ with that Hinata leaned into the kiss and kissed him back. _She's kissing me back…WAIT SHE IS KISSING ME BACK! _the boy being as surprised as he was step backed. With that he ended up slipping on the soap bar, that made him fall bringing the girl down with him. All without breaking contact that is until the girl scream.__

[Chorus  
It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

_Damn you Sasuke, you shouldn't be affecting me like this, Oh well life isn't fair now is it? _

_All the time  
_

that is when someone ran into her. "What the fuck? Look where your going idiot!" stated a pissed off Hinata. "Hey excuse me maybe if you piaed attention when I screamed out "MOVE OR I'LL RUN INTO YOU" this wouldn't have happened if you'd….HINATA!?!?" screamed the stranger. "Yeah that's me, who is asking?… Fuck it! You have got to be kidding me right, and here I try to stay away from you and the others. Life just isn't fair with me." stated Hinata. "Well look who's one to talk…

WHO CAN THIS MYSTERY PERSON BE HMMM? WELL GUESS WHAT I KNOW!

YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WANT MORE!

THE ONE AND ONLY (FOR NOW) TRISH1413


	16. Mall Disaster

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait! I hate making you (as in readers) wait, it's just I almost have no time to myself on the lap top. V-V, oh well, soccer is going on that is like 3 the 5pm and I get home at 6, from there H.W. and then help my mom in dinner, then shower and bed time for me cause I'm pooped! But I will try and update something good every time I can!

the one and only Trish1413!

MALL DISASTER

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to see you till the holidays, what the matter can't get enough men to support your life style?" question the stranger. "You know what, I don't have to open my legs up like someone to get friends. And no the only reason I am here wasting my breath on you is cause someone up there loves to make fun of me!" responded the girl. "Looks whose one to talk? No wants you here so why don't you just go out, get fucked, and die bitch?!" responded a long hair brownish person. "Sorry can't, I am waiting for you to get fucked, that's if anyone wants to go down with you, after that then you can go and die for all I care." responded the blackish bluish hair girl.

"What is that suppose to mean? huh? I probably get more action then you do in a week" stupidly stated the brown hair person. " Hey blonde is…" was all she could say because someone else intervene in the discussion. "Hinata stop this ridiculous fighting, and you lets go. NOW!" "I don't have to listen to you asshole" yelled the girl. "If he's an asshole, I guess that makes you a LOW LIFE Hanabi!" responded Hinata. "Looks who one to talk sis, you are the one that hasn't been living under the same roof for 4 years and yet you call me a low life? How Pitiful." responded Hanabi as she stared at her older sister.

"Hey, I already told you, you and me are not related in any way, so stop with the sister crap Hanabi." commented Hinata. "Oh why is that? You know what Hinata, no one really knows why you left, so why did you leave huh? And how many times do I have to tell you this, we are sisters we came from the same mother, didn't we?" was all that Hanabi got to tell her sister because Neji decided to intervene again.

"Look Hanabi, we have to go. You can talk to Hinata later okay. Now lets go." with that the two Hyuuga left without looking back at the girl._ if only you knew Hanabi how wrong you are, if only you knew the truth_ with that last thought Hinata as she put her headphones back on and went to her way. With out noticing a pair of eyes that saw the whole thing.

LATER ON THAT DAY

"Hey Hina lets go to the mall" stated a blonde girl. "Eh, sure why not? Got nothing better to do." with that the girls headed to the mall not knowing what was going to happen. Once inside the mall, the girls went to many different stores that is until Hinata decided to complain. "Ino! How the fuck can you walk around the mall for 3 hours on heels and not be tired and hungry?!" asked an amazed, tired, and hungry Hinata.

"Well you see Hina, it's call talent" exclaim a proud Ino. "Hey Ino! Look! FOOD!" with that Hinata went to stand in the MacDonald's line. _One minute she is complaining about how much her feet hurt, the next minute she is running for food. Huh, what a weird friend I have_ with that last thought Ino took her time to get to Hinata. "So what are you going to get Ino?" asked a girl with bluish blackish short hair. "Hmm, don't know. Maybe a big Mac and a shake with…" was all she got to say because a couple boys pull them out of the line.

WITH THE BOYS

"Okay Sasuke, I need to know the truth" stated the blonde boy. "Do…these…jeans…make…my butt…look big?" stated Naruto as he laughed and shake his butt at Sasuke. _You have got to be kidding me right? Loser has to do this every single time doesn't he? _"And Naruto may I ask again, why would I care?" asked the raven hair boy. Just as Naruto was about to answer both boys heard a faint scream of two girls. One complaining about her feet while the other one told her to shut up and keep running. "Well…like I was saying, because what happen in 8th grade remember?" "You have got to be kidding me right? You still remember that? Come on it was an accident and you know it!" responded Sasuke.

"What was an accident?" asked a girl with bluish blackish short hair and out of breath. "Oh that Sasuke here kissed me in 8th grade, that's all" answered Naruto as Ino crashed into him. "Ino are they still after us?" asked a terrified Hinata. "Who's after you two?" asked Sasuke as Hinata pulled him down into a kiss. _What the fuck? Aren't I suppose to be the one forcing her into kisses oh well_ thought Naruto and Sasuke as the girls kissed them. To bad that good things have to end. Just as the boys where about to response at the kiss the girls pulled away harshly. "Hey Idiot I found the girls" yelled a guy. "Thanks for the help guys" indicating Sasuke and Naruto.

"Now HIN-NA-TA what was I going to do the you? Oh yeah I was going to kiss you for the punch you gave not to long ago remember?" stated a brown hair boy. "Yeah I don't think so asshole. Now let me go before I scream rape at the top of my lungs" threatened Hinata, as Ino was trying to bite the idiot that held her. "How much do you want to bet that I can get away with doing much more than kissing you, and they won't do shit about it? Huh?" asked Atsuma. "I can bet all the money you want, that you won't even get a chance to kiss her" stated Sasuke as he looked at Atsuma strait on. "Really?" asked Atsuma as he held Hinata even closer to him.

"I'm positive" with that Sasuke threw a punch at Atsuma that hit him on the jaw. In the transition of Atsuma falling Hinata was able to get free. After that she went to hide behind Sasuke. Looking for Ino, Hinata spots Naruto holding Ino tightly and the other idiot on the floor holding his nose. "You shouldn't have done that asshole" with that Atsuma threw a punch at Sasuke, in which Sasuke was able to dodge, with Hinata behind him. "Hinata, get out of here now, I can handle this idiot" stated a pissed Sasuke. "Huh? What? No! I can't leave you hear with this idiot!" yelled Hinata as Atsuma threw a punch at Sasuke, that made Sasuke land in a bunch of clothes. "Now for you" indicated Atsuma as he grabbed Hinata be the hair. "Lets see about that kiss" while Atsuma kissed Hinata, Naruto and Ino where also having trouble.

"Ino! Get your ass out of here! Now!" commanded Naruto. "Fuck No! this ass looks dumb but he might be a little smarter than you!" responded Ino as Naruto was knocked into the wall. "Naruto!" yelled Ino as she ran toward Naruto. Holding Naruto close to her she heard what he said before he got up again limping a little. "Don't worry Ino it, takes a whole lot more than that to get to me" with that Naruto threw a punch at the idiot. When Atsuma tried to enter Hinata's mouth he was in for a surprise. "Ow! What, Wthe Wuck?!" yelled Atsuma as he held his bruised tongue out.

"That was for even trying to put that good for nothing tongue of yours down my throat!" yelled Hinata as she Kicked Atsuma were the sun don't shine at all. Once Atsuma was on the floor Hinata ran to Sasuke to see if he was okay. "Hey Chicken-butt, wake up please" pleaded cried Hinata as she shook Sasuke, not noticing that Atsuma got up. "Hey Bitch" with that Hinata got up to yell at the asshole only to be brought down with a slap in the face. "Now listen to me bitch you listen to me and…" was all he got to say because Sasuke threw a punch that knocked Atsuma out. "Hinata, are you okay?" asked Sasuke as he held his rib.

"Don't worry about this, I've gotten worse" replied Hinata as she helped Sasuke up. _What does she mean when she says "I've gotten worse"? please don't tell me that someone hit you already Hinata._ thought Sasuke as he and Hinata walked to were Ino and Naruto where. "Come on guys we have to go before the police get here" stated Sasuke as he jumped and with Hinata holding him. "Oh man!" "What is it Hinata?" asked a worried Ino. "I never got that big Mac from MacDonald's" cried Hinata as the rest of the group laughed at her.

THAT SAME DAY ONLY NITGT WITH THE BOYS

Fuck this hurts like shit, ow. Damn Hinata is just a bunch of trouble in a plate.

Thought Sasuke as he lay on his bed. _but she actually cared about me when I was on the floor._ thought both Naruto and Sasuke. Just then there was a creak coming from the window. "Hey dobe, go check it out" commanded Sasuke. "Fine I'll go check it out, cause the princess can't do anything for himself." stated Naruto as he open the window only to hit really hard with a rock. "Ow, what the fuck?" stated Naruto as Ino threw herself at him. 

Which resulted with Naruto falling hard on his back, and Ino on top of me. "Jeez Ino didn't know you where so desperate to get down with Naruto." teased Hinata as she walked pass Ino and Naruto. "Hahaha very funny Hinata" stated Ino as she got up and helped Naruto up. "Hey chicken-butt do you know where the idiot of my cousin is?" asked Hinata as she sat on his bed.

"No not really, but I think he's out for the night and so is Shikamaru" stated Sasuke as he made more room for Hinata to sit. "Oh okay then, Sasuke where are you hurting?" asked Hinata as she grabbed a bottle from her bag. "You called me by name twice you know that right?" stated Sasuke as he ignore Hinata's question. "Shut it chicken-butt now where do you hurt?" responded Hinata. Once Sasuke told Hinata where he was hurting, Hinata started to put some weird cream that Ino made for the guys. "What is this stuff?" asked Naruto. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous" stated Ino as she kept rubbing the cream on Naruto's chest. _God damn it, do these boys have muscles _thought both girls as the continue to put more cream on them. "I think that should do it, don't you think Ino?" asked Hinata as she put away the stuff.

"I'm pretty sure, it does, so we might as well get going" stated Ino as she threw hers and Hinata's bag out of the window. " Well hope you get better Naruto and thanks for defending me from that idiot in the mall" stated Ino as she gave Naruto a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Blushing, both Ino and Naruto turn away. "Well Sasuke, get better okay, cause who knows when that bastard is coming to get me again, and I'm going to need my knight in shining armor." stated Hinata as she hugged Sasuke. "Hinata, before you go I want to know something?" asked Sasuke. "Sure, what is it?" asked Hinata. "What did you mean earlier when you said, "I've gotten worse"?" asked Sasuke.

Stunned by the question Hinata looked down at her feet and answered "That is for me to know, and if I want to let you know I'll tell you okay?" stated Hinata as she was about to leave. Without thinking twice Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her into a really tight hug. "Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, do me a favor." stated Sasuke. "What do you want, chicken-butt?" asked Hinata. "Stay here tonight, with me please?" stated Sasuke. "Huh? What? M-me, a-a" stammering and blushing Hinata tried to answer. "Not like that you perv, I just want your company next to me so can you?" asked Sasuke again. "O-okay." replied Hinata as she got up to tell Ino, only to find her snuggled up with Naruto. _might as well leave her alone_ thought Hinata as she went to sleep next to Sasuek.

THE NEXT DAY

Hmm…man I haven't slept like that in years

thought Sasuke as he got up and stretch only to see that a girl with bluish blackish hair and a blonde where missing. Panicing he got up as fast as he could only to find a note right next to his bed. __

Dear Chicken-butt,

Sorry I couldn't stay the whole night. I just didn't want to risk seeing your small as dick like I did last time (jk) anyways, thanks for yesterday, and I here is nothing but the truth. No one has cared to defend me that much since my mom died. Yeah my gals do it all the time but still, thanks!

The one and only Hina

With that Sasuke got up to take a shower.

AT THE CAFETERIA

"So what happen Hinata and Ino? Both of you look like shit" stated Gaara. So with that Ino and Hinata told the guys everything that happen, execpt the part where they stayed with the guys that night. "Why that asshole, let me find him, and hell, not even God himself is safe when I get my hands on those bastards" stated an angry Gaara. "Kinda late there Gaara-kun, Sasuke and Naruto both beat the shit out of them already" stated Hinata as she ate her French fries.

"Look there they are, PORCUPINE! CHICKEN-BUTT GET OVER HERE" yelled Temari at the top of her lungs. "Yea we are here, what do you want?" asked Sasuke. "Well we all want to thank you both for saving Hina's and Ino's butt yesterday, we all owe you one. Anytime you something from us don't be afraid to ask" stated Ten-ten as the other nodded in agreement. "We'll keep that in mind" with the everyone went their separate ways.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU ALL WANT MORE


	17. So much for help

Hello everybody! Guess what! It's going to be my birthday on Today or March 21! YAY! Anyways cause of that I will try and make this chapter long if it isn't long then I'll try to make it good! LOL! Remember I am going to try. And here it is chapter 17? 

SO MUCH FOR HELP

_Good Damn it, don't these girls have a life or something? _thought a raven hair boy as he and his friends ran beside him all probably thinking the same thing. "Guys…get in here…now!" yelled a girl out of nowhere. Tired and hungry the boys went with the girls. "Pew…that was a close one" stated a brown hair boy as he fell on a random bed. "No joke, man do I wish there was some form of way to get rid of them" stated a blonde boy. " I would pay millions, if there was a way to get rid of those girls" stated a raven hair boy. 

"Gals I got an idea" exclaimed a dirty blonde girl as she finished putting make-up on the sleeping boy with a pineapple hair. "Really? Wow miracles do happen" stated a girl with short blackish bluish hair. "Haha very funny Hinata, anyways like I was saying, I think we can help the idiots in getting rid of the girls" "Really how?" asked Ino. "Well it's kinda of simple, all we have to do is make some kind of potion, and the boys will have to make sure that they drink it" stated a very proud Temari. "When you mean "we" you mean me right?" stated Ino. "So you girls will actually do this for us?" asked a hopeful Naruto. 

"Well we gotcha, then we will be even, that will be our thanks for rescuing Hinata and Ino, last week at the mall" stated Ten-ten. "Okay, so how long will it take?" asked Sasuke as he got up of the bed. "Not long, maybe three the five days" stated Ino. "And that's not long?" exclaimed a blond boy. "Thanks for everything girls, now we are going to take our leave" with that the boys left. Once out the door all they could hear is one of the boys yelling at the blonde for complaining so much. 

DAY ONE 

Hmm… what should I get? There is a delicious chocolate chip muffin on the right, there was a delicious chocolate muffin on my right

thought Temari_ hmm…how about the big piles of waffles in front of me, well there was some waffles in front of me _looking on her left side Temari spotted some beautiful chocolate chip pancakes_ now this is what I am talking about_ thought Temari as she reached for the pancakes only to beaten by some one else.

_Great! What am I going to eat now? Oh well I guess cereal shall do for now_ thought a depressed Temari as she grabbed Lucky Charms of the shelf. As she was eating the other girls where happily eating, a muffin, pancakes, and some waffles. "Okay girls in order to get even with the guys we need to get a few of these things on the list" stated Ino, as she told the girls what to do and get. 

LATER THAT DAY

"Man am I pooped!" stated Ino as she lay on the grass. "So you pooped your pants?" asked a boy out of random. "Huh?…umm…no, you are such a loser, you startled me" stated Ino. "Don't I feel special, so what have you and girls been up to?" asked Kiba. "Well, you know what happen last week with me and Hinata right?" asked Ino as Kiba nodded his head.

 "Okay well you see the guys want the stupid fan girls to stop following them, so my job is to make some kind of potion that will do just that" stated Ino. "Okay, now I got a question for you Ino, how the hell do you know how to make all these carp?" asked Kiba as he sat on the base of the tree. "Well you see it's kinda of a long story" stated Ino as she faced Kiba. "Well can you tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to I'll understand" responded Kiba quickly.

 "Well you see Kiba, I would love to tell but it's not mine alone, the secret belongs to all four of us, this is what I guess makes us different" stated Ino as she got up and wiped her butt. "Like I said don't worry Ino, I understand" stated Kiba as he hugged her. "Thanks Kiba, man I which guys where more like you" stated Ino as she faced him. "Well if there were guys like me than, what will make me so special?" stated a cocky Kiba. 

"Well its pretty easy, I mean all we have to do is put you next to Naruto, and from there we will see if you are at his level of thinking" stated Ino as she laughed at Kiba's expression. "Very funny Ino, well same goes with you when it comes to Sakura" stated Kiba as he ran for his life. On the other hand both did not notice a pair of sparkling blue eyes that saw and heard the whole thing.

On the other side of the school was Hinata hanging from a tree. "Hey Hina, what the hell are you doing there?" asked a red hair boy. "Ah…nothing much, just hanging" stated Hinata as she laughed at her own joke. "Very funny Hinata, can't wait till you fall though, what are you going to say then?" asked Gaara as he saw Hinata fall. "Well…ow… I am going to say that it is fall and not winter" stated Hinata as she hugged her arms around her. 

"Loser, don't you ever wear a jacket?" asked Gaara. "No, I hate wearing jackets, they are so boring" stated Hinata as if it was to most obvious thing in the world. "Well too bad. Thanks to you now I'm going to be cold" stated Gaara as he gave Hinata his huge jacket. "Aww…no fair, you and me are going to share" with that Hinata pushed Gaara on the base of the tree. Once Gaara was seated Hinata got comfortable between his legs, and threw the jacket over them. "So what been happening in your life Raccoon?" innocently asked Hinata. "Nothing much, so what been happening in your life Kangaroo?" asked Gaara. 

"Nothing much just that I have to help Ino make some kind of thingy for the idiots" stated Hinata. "Really? Why?" asked a curious Gaara. "Well, you see the idiots want the fan girls to stop following them, so its Ino's job to make a potion that will do just that" stated Hinata as she got snuggled into Gaara for warmth. "Huh? You girls are another world of stupid if you believe that crap" stated Gaara as he warped his arms around Hinata. "What do you mean Raccoon?" question Hinata as she faced him.

 "Well you see, those guys love the female population adornment for them. And they use it to their advantage and get down with any girl they feel like. Why do you thing Sakura is the school slut? She has been with I think all four of them now" stated Gaara as Hinata absorbed all the information. "Maybe they want to change Gaara-kun. You never know" stated Hinata. "Yea, maybe they want to, hey Hinata where are you and the gals going for your birthday?" asked Gaara. 

"Well, I was thinking, somewhere cold, like Denver Colorado, or Canada. But Ino calls me stupid, she says we should go to like the warmest place in the universe" complained Hinata. "Well…well…look who's here? The slut of the month" stated someone. "Excuse me? Me a slut? Haven't you check the mirror lately, oh let me guess, no because you get scare at your own refection?" responded Hinata as got up, and Gaara behind her. "What is that suppose to mean, bitch? Anyways I want to introduce to my hand" stated Sakura as she slapped Hinata. "What the fuck is wrong you Slutrua?" asked Gaara as he helped Hinata up.

 Once Hinata was up she didn't slap Sakura, she did something better. BAM! "What the fuck?! I only slapped you" screamed Sakura as she tried to stop her nose bleed. "Well ugly, just cause you slapped me doesn't mean I have to slap you back" stated Hinata as she and Gaara left Sakura to her own luck. "Wow, can that girl give a punch Sakura?" asked a guy that helped her up. "You know what to do, so don't be acting all so cuddly at the moment and time" stated Sakura as she lead the guy to her room.

DAY TWO

"Fuck! Watch where your going asshole" stated a girl with buns. "Well maybe I could if you didn't have two big lumps on your head" stated another guy. "Very funny bastard wait till I get my hands on you!" screamed Ten-ten as she was ready to ripe the guy in half. Only to be stop by Neji. "Gah! Why did you stop me? Great now I am going to have to look for that bastard. Thanks a lot" with that Ten-ten was about to leave only to be stopped by Neji's question.

 "How has Hinata been, you know for the last few years?" "Why do you care Brownie? Last time we came here you and the rest of the family treated her like shit. Now what is it a change of heart?" questioned a pissed off Ten-ten. "It's not that…its just that…she has change so much, last time I remember her stuttering one word, and now she is fucking swearing at the top of her lungs and calling her sister a low life, so what did happen that made her change so much?" asked Neji.

 "Ask her yourself bastard, but here's a tip, Hinata changed so much because of your uncle's mistake. Ask him if you have the guts." stated Ten-ten as she was ready to leave again only to be stopped again by Neji. "You know something, I am happy that Hinata has change that much, maybe now Haishi will leave her alone." stated Neji out of nowhere. "You still care for your cousin don't you Brownie?" asked Ten-ten as she soften a little bit.

 "Yea, kinda of hard to believe, but yea. I still care for that loser. I remember the day her mom gave her a puppy. Man was she happy that day. She came and interrupted her father's teaching to me just to show me her puppy. Her dad was beyond mad and told her this "Hinata, no one here cares about a stupid mutt. Okay now can you leave us, we have better things to do than waste our time on you and your pathetic nonsense" man do I wish to go back in time to beat the shit out of him." stated Neji as he held hand in a fist form. 

"Neji,…I don't know what to tell you but Hinata has grown for the best. Yea her father is a bastard and all, but thanks to him, I was able to meet Hinata" _and you_ said Ten-ten. "You take care of Hinata like if she was your little sister don't you?" asked Neji. "Yeah, we all do. Hinata is the weird sticky stuff that brought us together." stated Ten-ten. "Well I got to go now Ten-ten…Whoa!" screamed Neji as he fell on top of Ten-ten only to result in a lip lock mode. 

Without thinking Neji started to move his lip next to Ten-ten's lips. Shocked, Ten-ten started to kiss him back, with out thinking and she couldn't resist it anymore. While they where kissing they didn't see the couple of eyes and laughs dedicated to them. "Well, Ten-ten I see that you and my cousin are quiet busy, I'll leave you two love birds alone" stated Hinata as she, Gaara, and Kiba left laughing.

On the other side of the playing field was Temari, looking up at the sky. _Man, why is life so difficult? _thought Temari as she saw some random couple kissing. _I wonder who's going to be the idiot that will want to do that to me? Huh,_ thought Temari as she remember what Hinata told her before_ don't worry about that now Tem, someone up there is just keeping you all nice and saved so when your prince charming comes you guys can live the rest of your lives with love_ laughing Temari started to get up only to be brought down by Shikamaru. 

"Sorry but you are not leaving any time soon" stated the pineapple hair boy. "And why is that? If you mind me asking?" questioned Temari as she faced Shikamaru. "Oh, quiet simple, I've been looking for you all over the place and now that I found you, you think that I am going to let you go?" asked Shikamaru, as Temari gave him a look that said you-have-got-to-be-kidding-right? "And I give a shit why again?" asked Temari. 

"Because you like me that's why" stated a cocky Shikamaru._ oh that bastard I am going to get you right now_ thought Temari as she got herself ready for her best performance ever. "You know what Shikamaru, you are right. I like you so much that it hurts" stated Temari in her best sad/flirty/happy voice._ Huh? What is she up to?_ Shikamaru questioned himself. "Is that so?" asked Shikamaru as Temari nodded her head. 

"Prove it." stated Shikamaru as he smirked at Temari's expression. _SHIT! How am going to do that…might as well do it now. So I can shut his mouth…_ with that Temari inched closer and closer to Shikamaru, passing his lips and reaching his ear, Temari whispered something in his ear that made him go hard. Inching slowly back to face him, Temari smirked at her own job well done. Now it was his turn, pushing her on the tree. 

Inching closely toward her ear, he whispered something in her ear that made her blush in a pretty pinkish red color. Once way from her ear, Shikamaru kissed Temari on the lips. Not being able to resist the kiss Temari kissed him back. Not noticing how long they've been kissing they both let up for air. "I knew you liked me" stated Shikamaru in his cocky voice. "Hmm…haven't you heard of acting?" asked Temari. "Yea, so that was acting?" questioned Shikamaru. "Well duh" stated Temari as she fixed her hair. "Oh good, then I can do it again" what? Was all that heard because Shikamaru went for another round of kissing with Temari. Both not noticing a pair of eyes that saw the whole thing. 

DAY FOUR

"Well girls we have to do something" stated Sakura to the other three girls. "I totally agree, I mean, we can't lose those gods to some losers" stated Karin in her angry voice. "I have to agree with Karin, but what do we do? It's obvious that they all like each other." stated Rin from the other side of the room. Simple girls, all we have to do is hurt the girls where it hurts the most and I got a plan" with that the four started planning.

DAY FIVE

"Hey Ino is the potion done now?" asked Hinata as she lay on her bed. "Yeah, just need to know when and where to give the guys the thing and they can do what ever they want with the thing" stated Ino as she slapped Temari hard on the ass to bring her out of her day dreaming. "So Temari may is ask what's been going through your mind for the last couple of days?" asked Ino as she heard Ten-ten scream at the top of her lungs because Hinata smacked her ass hard with a book. 

"Nothing much, same old same old…" said Temari.. "Well guess what I don't believe you so I want the truth…" was all that Ino got to say because there was knock on the door. So Hinata being the closes one to the door answered only to find a note on the floor. Reading it out loud to the rest of the girls, the note said:

****

Dear girls,

We want to see you all around 9:35p.m. sharp at the pool

Sincerely,

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji

"Hmm why do you think the assholes want to see us at 9:35 sharp?" asked Temari. "Well because they are weird duh? I mean who in the fucking world picks 9:35?" asked Hinata as she and Ino laugh at her joke. "Might as well take the god damn potion to them, maybe that's why they left a note." stated Ten-ten. 

"But why didn't just ask for it right now?" asked Ino. "Hmm who knows, maybe because they are weird like Hinata said earlier" stated Ten-ten as they all laughed. So it was 9:30 p.m. and the girls where heading down to the pool area. Once outside the girls come face to face with the guys. But they weren't alone. No they were with some other girls half dressed. Finding the switch Hinata turn the lights on to be able the see better. 

Going down her neck is was enough to make Temari want to puke. Seeing how hard and with so much passion he kissed her made Ten-ten want to go over there and slap him. Seeing them both holding those girls with love and passion, it hurt them both. Deciding that enough was enough Hinata decided to be the brave one and interrupt the guys. "(Cough)…(Cough)…Hey assholes!" now the guys where paying attention to the four girls.

 Confused the boys looked up to see who they with. "Look, it's not what it looks like Hinata…we…I" "What do mean Sasuke-poo? Weren't we just about to do love in the swimming pool?" asked a girls with rainbow color hair. The other guys also trying to justified what the other girls saw, where stopped be Temari.

 "Look we can give a shit, if you guys want to be with some walking STD, just next time don't make us work to come up with something so you guys can get rid of them." with the girls ran away, all of them but one that went up to the guy and said this "And here I thought that I can actually call you a friend, huh, funny isn't it well, I hope you and your friends enjoy the rest of your night" but before she left she slapped Shikamaru and Neji both hard. With tears in her eyes she looked up at her cousin.

 "I thought that you cared for Ten-ten you bastard. But I see that I was wrong" without looking back she ran away crying for the first time ever in the last four years. _Hinata you can call me a friend I don't care just don't leave me again _thought Sasuke as he got the bottle and threw it hard on the floor. Not noticing the smirks that the four girls had on their faces. Now that their plan worked they had to keep the boys wanting them so they went back into what they where doing. "Come on Sasuke-poo, lets finish what we started, no need to let some unworthy bitches ruin the rest of our night" stated Sakura as she settled her head on Sasuke's shoulder. With that they boys…..

WITH THE GIRLS 

None of them could say or do anything. They were all hurt, all crying, and all of them wanted revenge which they are going to get…

Well hello every one, as you all know today is my birthday, and this has to be the longest chapter I have written without using some song lyrics. LOL. Anyways you guys couldn't expect them to get together just now, we still haven't even hit the climax! Well you all know what to do if you want more!


	18. And you thought

Thanks to all of you that wished me a happy birthday! Anyways I am very grateful that all of you like this story. I might have stated that like fifty billion times, but I can give a sh if I have because I am very grateful cause of that, now where is Hopeoftheforgotten? I haven't heard from you for like two chapters (same with some other people). LOL, any ways here is chapter 18,

And you thought

Its been snowing for the last three days, which caused winter break to come early. The hallways have been more quieter than usual, while the snow fell harshly, the boys werew all packing and also thinking about of what happen on Saturday night. Since that day, they haven't seen the girls that much. "God damn it! What did we do to disserve what just happen?" questioned Naruto, as the other guys just grunted at what he just said.

"We did nothing, it was their misunderstanding of stuff, plus, weren't they the ones that asked us to see them at the pool area around 9:30 P.M. sharp?" asked Sasuke as he wrote something in his journal. "What if they didn't, what if it everything was just a set up?" questioned Shikamaru. "What are the possibility of that happening?" asked Neji. "It is kinda of high, come to think of it what where the sluts doing there when we arrived?" questioned Shikamaru as he thought back.

BACKFLASH

__

"Remember girls, if we do everything like we have to, then we'll get what we want" stated one girl as she lay on the table and put on a short wig.

"What if we get caught?" asked a girl with blue eyes as she put on another long wig. "Well we won't because the boys will be too busy thinking of their dicks instead of the possibilities" stated one girl with brownish hair as she put her hair up.

"Exactly what Rin said, plus, we are so much better than they are, remember that okay" stated a girl with natural dirty blonde hair.

END OF BACKFLASH

"I got this really bad feeling that the girls where just as surprised as we where." stated Shikamaru to Sasuke, noticing that he wasn't paying attention.

__

Your song is sung in your beautiful voice  
My senses rush cause they have no other choice  
I breathe you in, and I see through your eyes.  
You are an angel in a beautiful disguise.

Was all that Sasuke has written in his journal while Shikamaru was talking.

God damn it Hinata, I can't stop thinking of you

with that last thought Sasuke got up, grabbed his cell, ipod, his shoes and left without saying a word. "Well see ya, on New Year asshole!" shouted Naruto as Sasuke shut the door. "What's in up his ass?" questioned Naruto as he finished packing all of his things._ Nothing much Naruto, just that he can't get her out of his head like I can't with Ten-ten_ thought Neji as he remember the kiss that they shared on Saturday.

Once Sasuke was down stair, he just kept walking until he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going kid" stated a very strong yet cold voice. "Or else what? You can't do anything to me" stated a pissed off Sasuke as he looked at man strait in the face.

"Hello Haishi and Hanabi" stated an even colder voice, but in a girl version. Turning around, Sasuke was surprised by seeing Hinata there. For him she looked different, and not in a good way. Her hair was a more straighter, combed out probably, her clothes where to good of quality, she never wore stuff like that, but what got him the most where her eyes. Instead of the lavender ones that he got use to and loved to watch, these were cold, almost white. Her eyes showed sadness and hatred mixed together. Which was pretty scary for him.

From that point on he decided that this was the first and hopefully the last time he saw her eyes that way. He preferred the ones that showed an evil attempt or something but not those that she had on at the moment and time.

"Hinata? Is that you?" questioned Sasuke just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "(gulp)…The one and only, why the question" asked Hinata as she came down the stairs. "You…look…different" stated Sasuke as he watched her. "And how so, if you don't mind me asking?" question Haishi. "Simple, she isn't dress like the Hinata that we all know and love to mess with" stated Sasuke as he looked at Haishi yet again strait in the eye.

"It's about time you made friends that can actually do some good for you" stated Haishi as he faced his daughter. "And who said he is my friend? Last time I check, I am still with my trouble making girls and guys now" stated Hinata as she stared at her father. "Well people like him" indicating Sasuke "You should be hanging around with Hinata" stated Haishi as he told Hanabi to go and get Neji. "Well, if I were to hang with people like him, Haishi, then I what will I gain?" asked Hinata as she put venom in her voice.

"Uncle, how are you today?" question Neji as he came down, and not far behind him, Hanabi. "I was doing well, that is until I saw her again" stated Haishi as he headed for the doors. "Don't flatter yourself Haishi, the rest of my week is ruin also. So we are both even" stated Hinata as she left.

"Hey Neji, what's wrong with Hinata?" questioned Sasuke to Neji. "Nothing much, all that you need to know is that this winter break is going to be very different in the Hyuga mansion" was all that Neji said as he followed the rest of his family.

I guess I will be going to the Hyuga mansion for the holidays

thought Sasuke as he gave a smirk to no one in particular.

23 OF December

Nothing has happened since she arrived at the Hyuga mansion. All that she has been doing is put on the oh-I'm-so-happy-to-be-home face which she is going to do in the Christmas eve party. _Hmm…I wonder whose on?_ thought Hinata as she logged in on AIM. _lets see, Tem is out, same with the other girls. Um…this sucks all of them are off._ thought Hinata as she was ready to log off herself, that is until she got an message from some random guy.

********

Ravenfire1618

: Hey sup? Want to talk?****

Lavenderdancer1413:

Aren't we talking right now?****

Ravenfire1618

: I guess your right, so what's up?****

Lavenderdancer1413:

Nothing much you?****

Ravenfire1618

: Nothing, hey want to know something?****

Lavenderdancer1413:

what? That you are nothing but a gay ass homo that likes to rape little boys?****

Ravenfire1618

: Hahaha, funny but no, what I was going to say is that your screen name reminds me of this one girl at my school****

Lavenderdancer1413:

Great…I am going to have to change my screen name, thanks to you. But now that I come to think about it, so does your screen name.****

Ravenfire1618

: I remind you of a girl in your school?! Are you a les?****

Lavenderdancer1413:

you little sucker! No, I prefer boys thank you very much

This went on for like two more hours and would have gone on longer if it wasn't by Haishi yelling at Hinata for being useless, for not helping put up decoration for the party.

Once logging out Hinata decided to forget her father and go the asleep because she is going to need all of her energy for tomorrow. Cause tomorrow everything is going to be different.

24 OF December

It was around 4: 30 P.M. and the party didn't start till 7 so she had time to waste. So with out thinking it twice Hinata went into her room grabbed her ipod and went to the gardens. While Hinata was walking around she found the tree that she loved to climb when she was little.

Without her noticing Hinata started to sing to song

(Runaway - Avril L.)__

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah

Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late

My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range

Looks like it's just one of those kind of day

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground

No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow

Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no

Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive

I can't help myself

Don't you realize

Can that be her?

someone thought to themself_  
_

_Chorus_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_I just wanna fall and lose myself_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_

_Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
_

"I never say you as one of those that would like to runaway, Hinata" stated a boy that looked at her. "Well, there are a lot of things that you wouldn't know of me" responded Hinata as she started to hang from the tree like she always does. As she continued to sing her song._  
_

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering_

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_

_Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk_

_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch  
_

While Hinata was singing, she tried to get up but only resulted in her falling like always. Getting ready to hit the ground only to come in contact with someone's chest. "Ow…I guess that's what you get for calling life a bitch" joked the boy. "Funny, what are you doing here chicken-butt?" question Hinata as she tried to up but couldn't.

"Will…you…let me….up?" asked Hinata as she struggled to get away from Sasuke, but failed miserably. "No can do my lady, you see I have the feeling that this way is better" stated Sasuke as he pulled Hinata closer to him. "Oh, really? And since when, if you don't mind me asking?" question Hinata. "Since now, cause I got a question to ask you and I want the truth" stated Sasuke to Hinata as he landed on the cold ground.

"Okay, ask what you want" with that Sasuke said "Why did you and the girls runaway on Saturday? Last time I remember you girls hated us, not like us" stated Sasuke as he saw Hinata expression change in many forms.

"So nothing but truth right?" questioned Hinata as she saw Sasuke nod. "Okay, it's just that…I…really don't know, I was so fed up with you guys, cause one day your friends are all over mine, and the next they are all over some STDS what do expect me to do? Act like if nothing happen?" reasoned Hinata as she saw Sasuke considering some of her explanation._  
_

Just as Sasuke was about to respond Haishi came out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. "I see, and here I actually wasted some time on looking for you. Hmp…you are exactly like your mother, nothing but the common whore." Shaking Hinata got up and faced her father and said this "Well, I guess that is true. Think on it, why else will a woman open up for you unless they are getting paid?" with that Hinata left the boys alone.

"If you excuse me sir, I have to go see Neji" with that Haishi was left alone with his thoughts about Hinata's new respond. _Just like her mother, in everyway_ with that last thought Haishi left to prepare for the party.

THAT VERY NIGHT

"Ah! You gals made it!" screamed Hinata as she saw her friends. "We wouldn't miss it for the world and you know it Hina" stated Temari as she hugged Hinata. "Plus you are going to need all the support you can get for what you have plan, right?" questioned Ino. "What kind of stupid question is that Ino? Of course she going to need us, plus the idiots are going to be there also so…" with that Ten-ten and the rest of the girls got ready for the night of there life.

"Welcome I hope that you enjoy your night here" was what being repeated by the servants and Haishi himself. "Ahem…ladies and gentlemen I would like your attention please" asked Temari in her most polite voice that she could muster.

"What are the girls up to?" asked Shikamaru as he and the other guys started to get together. "I still don't get it, why are we here Sakura? We should be at home with our family, not here at a Hyuga mansion" stated Rin as they all made their way to the boys.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what I am about to show is going to amaze everyone in this very room, but we have to say the people on the film, are in this very room right now" with that Ten-ten started to fix all the stuff for the video.

Before the video started, Hinata had to come down. "Haishi, who is that beauty?" question one of his friends kid. "That is my worthless daughter, why are you interested?" question Haishi as he eyed him. "Just maybe, just maybe." was his respond.

You have got to be kidding me right? I'm dead, that's all there's to it. This can't be the Hinata that I know

thought an amazed Sasuke as he eyed Hinata all over.

She wasn't wearing much, a traditional kimono, her short hair down with a beautiful flower comb in her hair. A little bit of mascara and a light blush of lavender eyeshasow on her eyes.

Once Hinata was down the video started.

THE VIDEO

It was in a very dark room, all you can here is music and a lot of laughter. Then out of nowhere some spoke up. "Oh my god, don't you look sexy in those Kankaru?" stated what everyone assumed was Ten-ten voice. "You know it, I look like a sexy mama" responded Kankaru as he and Ten-ten laughed, as so did the audience.

"Come on Raccoon, you have to put the bunny ears on" stated what sounded like Hinata's voice. "Why do I have to Kangaroo? Why don't you put them on?" responded Gaara. "Well because I…" was all that Hinata was able to say because some one started to enter the locker room.

"Who the fuck can it be?" questioned Hinata to the other girls in the video. "I don't know zoom in maybe we'll find out." responded Ino's voice. But that wasn't nesscary because you can hear the people's voices very well.

__

Yeah...Uh huh

So seductive

"Hey girls where the fuck are you?" asked Naruto. "OVER HERE" a female sounding voice came out of nowhere. "Oh my god, Kankaru does sound like a girl" was all that Hinata said as she started to listen to the music.

__

I take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah

Olivia

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah

"Oh my god" was all the guys could say as they saw the figures of four of almost naked people. "Don't tell me it's the assholes?!" stated a somewhat surprised Ino.

__

Verse 1:

You can have it your way,

how do you want it

You gon' back that thing up

or should i push up on it

Temperature rising,

okay lets go to the next level

Dance floor jam packed,

hot as a teakettle

I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple

If you be a nympho,

I'll be a nympho

In the hotel or in the

back of the rental

On the beach or in the park,

it's whatever you into

Got the magic stick,

I'm the love doctor

Have your friends teasin you

'bout how sprung I gotcha

Wanna show me how you

work it baby, no problem

Get on top then get to bouncing

round like a low rider

I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit

After you broke up a sweat

you can play with the stick

I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

As the boys went up to who they saw as girls they went for the one they wanted. As soon as they got their the lights went really dim. "You heard that ?" asked Sasuke as he mentioned to what the song said while sending butterfly kisses on the person. Not noticing the faces of disgust that Gaara was giving in the video camera.

__

Chorus

Girl what we do (what we do

And where we do (and where we do)

The things we do (things we do)

Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

"Damn Ino who would have thought" stated a green hair boy. As the boy was giving a face that showed anger.

__

Verse 2:

Give it to me baby,

nice and slow

Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo

You ain't never heard a sound like this before

Cause I ain't never put it down like this

Soon as I come through

the door she get to pullin on my zipper

It's like it's a race who

can get undressed quicker

Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs

Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone

"That's how your gonna leave me thinking" stated Neji. "Really and here I thought that you hated me" responded the person as he made some funny faces in the camera while Neji kissed his neck.

__

I touch the right spot at the right time

Lights on or lights off,

she like it from behind

So seductive, you should see the way she wind

Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind

As Long as she ain't stopping

homie I aint stoppin

Drippin wet with sweat

man itson and popping

All my champagne campaign,

bottle after bottle its on

And we gon' sip til every bubble

in every bottle is gone

Everyone in the room looked surprised in a disgusting way, as the boys were about to kiss Gaara, Shino, Kiba, and Kankaru. Just as they were about to kiss the lights went on and they boys left running leaving the girls hugging their friends for almost being raped.

END OF FIRST VIDEO

Everyone in the room looked utterly disturbed from what they just saw. "Lets all give a wonderful applause to our guest of honors" stated Hinata as the other girls pointed the light at the boys.

While the girls where laughing there asses off the boys where all thinking the same thing_ I don't care how much I like her, I am going to get her back one way or another_. Naruto being the idiot that he is got up and bowed in front of everyone.

"This is an outrage! That is such a fake film! The boys are not gay!" stated a loud rainbow hair girl.

"Of course sorry we almost forgot about you Slutrua, don't worry, okay your video is next" with that the girls put on the film of when they came up with the plan to dye Sakura's hair. From the very beginning till the very end.

"Hinata what is meaning of this?" questioned Haishi to his daughter. "The meaning of this is that in about 4 minutes I am free so here it is." taking a deep breath Hinata started her speech "I can give a shit about you and your god damn company, that is the first, second, is that I love to make fun of your clients kids, and last but not least…I hate your guts" with that Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten all ran toward the door for they where free to go to their new destination. Which is….

WITH THE BOYS

"I can't believe that the girls showed the fucking video!" stated an angry Sasuke as he put his shit in the car. "Well I can, Hinata warned me about something around those lines happening" stated Neji as he got in the drivers seat. "Hmp…fun. Next time warn us okay" with that the boys left to the airport for their destination. Which is Hawaii.

Well I hope everyone liked this chapter, I know I found it kind of boring so I don't know of everyone. I needed to make things go a little faster so I just made this chapter the lead up for the next chapter. But I gotta say this is the longest chapter I have written so far.


	19. What happen here?

Okay, everyone thanks for all your support! And for those of you that expect a Hawaii trip….. That's for me to know about! LOL, anyway Hopeoftheforgotten, you rock and so do all the people that have been with me from the beginning, don't worry, there is like 20 more chapters I think to go till the story is…dare I say it…over. Till then here is chapter 19.…

"speaking"

__

Thought

What Happen here?

"Gals, this is going to be the best winter break ever!" stated Temari as she lay back on the seat. "Temari way the go!" exclaim Hinata. "Heh? What did I do?" asked a confused Temari. "You jinxed us! How could you do that to us? To me?!" yelled Hinata as she ate her food. "You are so superstitious Hina, anyways, the plane leaves like in two hours. So that means we have to sit back and relax!" exclaimed Ino as she fell backwards to land on Ten-ten.

"Very funny Ino, watch something bad is going to happen cause of that" warned Hinata as she drank some of her coke. "Okay, lets say something does happen, what will happen? Our parents come barging in and taking us home?" questioned Ino as she laughed with Temari. "You never know Ino, maybe that, or something worse." stated Ten-ten in a weird voice.

"Funny T, so what are we going to do once we get there?" asked Ino as she drank her strawberry shake. "Well the first thing I'm going to do is stretch" stated Hinata as the other girls laughed at her. "Well, after we do that, we have to go to the hotel and sign in remember Ino?" questioned Temari. "Of course! You can't expect us carrying around some luggage all over the place!" exclaim Ino as she stood up to get more food for the girls. "What's wrong with her?" question Temari as she grabbed her bag full of stuff.

"Ah…who knows, anyways, one thing that we are definitely are going to do when we get there is …" was all that Hinata got to say cause Ino came in cursing about some random thing. "Can you believe it! They said that they can't serve me another milkshake because of how I am acting!" exclaimed an angry blonde hair girl. "Ino, why don't you sit down and shut up for once?" asked Ten-ten as politely as she could. "Fine! But when we miss the plane don't blame me!" stated Ino as she sat down with her ipod on full blast.

"Do you think she's PMSing?" asked a frighten Temari. "No she just a little grumpy…she hasn't gotten her beauty sleep" stated Hinata as the other girls laughed at her joke. "Anyways, Hinata when are you going to tell them the truth?" asked Ten-ten being off topic. "When you say them, you mean the rest of the Hyuga family?" replied Hinata. "Yes, them. When are you going to tell them about Hanabi, Hiashi, and yourself?" questioned Ten-ten. "Ah…that my friend, is going to be very soon. I'll do it just to ruin him like he did with my mom" stated Hinata as she ate one of her French fries.

"Nice Hina, now my turn, what are your plans once we get there?" questioned an interested Temari. "Well…I am going to spend most of my time with you gals…and I really don't know, why the sudden question?" asked Hinata as she eyed Temari in a weird way. "Oh nothing, when you say spend time with us, that means clubbing right?" questioned Tem as she took one on Ten-ten's French fries.

"Hey! Stop taking my food Tem! Go get your own!" yelled Ten-ten as Temari went to get herself more food. Once Temari came back, she arrived with three new MacDonald's French fries cases. "Want to know something gals?" questioned Ten-ten. "What T?" replied a now calm Ino. "I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen" stated Ten-ten as she ate some of Temari's French fries.

"You are just being superstitious T, plus what could happen? We get kidnapped by some cute guys?" stated Ino as she stared at some random hot guys. "Well, now we know what's wrong with her" stated Temari as Hinata and Ten-ten laughed at Ino's expression. "What is that suppose to mean?" asked a confused Ino as the girls laughed even more. "Nothing Ino, nothing" with that the girls kept talking about random stuff and making Ino feel stupider than Naruto.

All of this happen before the plane came. But one thing that the girls seem to miss is a certain brown hair boy talking on his cell, as he spied on the girls.

"Don't worry girl, I got everything figured out okay" stated the boy in his cell phone as he heard the girl complain about some random stuff. "Okay, see ya in a couple of hours. I have to call someone first though" with that the boy went on with his own business and left the girls alone.

WITH THE BOYS

It was a peaceful, dark, and early in the morning when Sasuke yelled at Naruto for not putting the alarms on. "You idiot! How can you forget to put the clock on?" exclaimed a pissed off Sasuke as he put his swim trunks, tee shirts, sandals, shorts and sun tan lotion so he doesn't get sun burn in his bag. "What are you complaining about Sasuke? It's only 2:35 in the morning! I am going back to sleep!" yelled Naruto as he started to doze off only to woken up by a whole bunch of cold water.

"What…the…fuck?! That water is so fucking cold!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke and the other guys just laughed at him. "Idiot get up, and start packing" stated Shikamaru as he moved away from Naruto and grabbed his bags. "So…who got the tickets?" asked Neji as he finished putting on his pair of shorts and his shirt. "I don't know, I think Shikamaru has them" stated Sasuke as he put his gym shoe on. "Me? I thought that one of you guys had them" stated a scared Shikamaru.

"Haha…and you guys call me an idiot, I ordered the tickets so all we have to do is pick them up, with that, our way to haven is opened" stated Naruto as he put some sun glasses on. "Guys, I'm sorry to say this but I have this really bad feeling in my gut…" was all that Neji got to say because Naruto chimed in with a stupid comment. "Then go to the bathroom Neji, duh. Not all of us enjoy knowing the fact that you need to take a dump" stated Naruto as he and Sasuke laughed. "Very funny Naruto. Anyways like I was saying I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen" stated Neji as Naruto yelled at him.

"Why would you say that Neji? What can possibly go wrong?" asked Naruto as he put his sandals on. "I don't know, like I said it was just a feeling" stated Neji as Sasuke decided to say something. "Man, I really would have liked that you had that feeling like… I don't know last night so we wouldn't have to go through what we did!" exclaimed Sasuke as he threw a pillow at Neji. "Okay, that was not my fault got it? How was I suppose to know that the girls still had the video?" responded Neji.

"Hey wait a sec, wasn't it your job to make sure the girls never show that video?" asked Shikamaru as he pointed at Sasuke. "Ah…well…you see, I never really got an answer from Hinata so…" replied Sasuke as he started to leave the room. "Very funny asshole, now girls are going to think that I am gay!" stated a terrified Naruto. "Wait are you telling me that they still haven't figured that out yet?" responded Sasuke as he ran away from Naruto. "This should be an interesting week" stated Neji as he and the guys got inside of the limousine to arrive at the airport.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Hey..(kick)..Temari..(push)…wake…up!" panted Hinata as she fell on the ground. _How the hell can I wake Tem up?_ thought Hinata to herself as she came up with an amazing idea._ Man is she going to kill me after this…simple I'll use her as an excuse_ with that last thought Hinata went to work. "Hey T, where's Hinata and Temari…" was all that Ino got to say because all you heard was a loud scream "Hinata! I am going to kill you when I get my hand on you!" yelled Temari as she ran after Hinata screaming "Someone save me!" as she ran and hid behind Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten move…NOW!" stated an angry Temari as she tried to get her hands on Hinata. "And why should I?" asked Ten-ten as she eyed Temari carefully. "Temari what happen to you?" asked Ino as she tried not to laugh. Temari…her hair had some French fries with ketchup in it, to top that off, she was all sticky and gooey, her shirt was…and I mean was white, is now in a darkish brown color. "What do you think happened Ino? Hinata here just dumped a whole bunch of coke with ice on me!" exclaimed Temari as Ten-ten and Ino laughed at Temari.

"What's so funny? Can you imagine how weird it felt waking up to find ice cubes down your shirt?" that only made the girls laugh even harder then before. "Wait till I get you Hinata…just wait" with that Ino and Temari disappeared into the girls restroom. "Double T, come on I have to go say sorry to Tem" stated Hinata as she lead Ten-ten to the restroom. "Gah…this isn't going to come off any time soon will it Ino?" asked Temari as she pointed at her shirt. "I don't think so Tem…" said Ino as Hinata came running to hug Temari.

"I'm so sorry Tem! Will you forgive me?" questioned Hinata as she gave Temari the face. "God damn it Hinata, you know it's kind of hard to mad at you" stated Temari as she and Hinata gave each other a hug which resulted in…"What the fuck? Temari what is this?!" yelled Hinata as she tried to take this gooey thing off her back. "What are you talking about? Don't tell me you expected me to just forgive you and not get back at you?" stated Temari as she gave Ino a high five._ Grr…this should show her to mess with me_ with that Hinata grabbed a cup, filled it with cold water as she screamed "Temari!" Temari being Temari did the first thing that came to mind…which was to hide behind Ino.

"Hinata! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get you wet?" asked a soaked Ino as she also put cold water in a cup.

"Simple…because you love me" stated Hinata as she ran behind Ten-ten which resulted with Ten-ten being wet. "INO!"…

"Oh my, that was a long trip don't you think Kagura?" asked an old lady to another. "Of course dear…I can't wait to use the bathroom" stated Kagura to her friend. Just as the old ladies started to enter the restroom they where surprised by a whole bunch of water thrown at them. "Oh my lord!" was all that Kagura said as she slid past the girls. "Holy…fuck…we are…in…so much…trouble" stated Hinata as she finished everyone's thought.

"Well ladies…it was a pleasure meeting you…but I hear my plane being called…so…see ya" with that the girls left all but one. "Hey miss you need help getting up?" asked a girl with short blackish bluish hair as she lend a hand to Kagura. "Thanks for the help, what's your name girl?" asked the lady as her friend came out of one of the stalls.

"My name is Hinata" "Well Hinata, you seem to know your manners because your friends just ran out of here like if they where in some kind of track meet" stated Kagura as she laughed with Hinata. "They aren't that bad…they are just them but I really have to go Mrs. …Um…what's name?" asked Hinata as she looked at Kagura.

"My name dear is Kagura" with that Hinata left to catch up with her friends. "What's wrong with you Kagura? You are never that kind to kids like her" stated Lin as she washed her hands. "Well…I really don't know, I got this strange feeling like if I'll be seeing her again" with that the lady went to the bathroom like she was suppose to in the first place.

WITH THE BOYS

"We are going to be late if we don't hurry, we are going to miss our plane" stated Sasuke as he and the guys ran to the nearest desk. "Naruto, get the tickets, so we can get going!" stated Sasuke as he started to put his glasses on. "Yea, yea, hold your god damn horses assholes." with that Naruto went up to the desk by himself.

"Hey there cutie, would you mind getting me my tickets?" asked Naruto to the woman that was facing the other way. Once the woman turned around, Naruto let out a scream. "What's your name boy?" asked a the lady that looked old enough to be his grandma. "Uh…m-my n-name I-is (gulp) Naruto Uzumaki" stuttered out Naruto as he gave the old lady a small smile. "Here you go boy, don't be late. The plane leaves in about thirty minutes so start moving" with that warning Naruto went to the guys and told them to follow them.

Once the boys gave the one ticket checking person they went to look for their seats. "Naruto! I can't believe that we almost missed our plane!" yelled Sasuke as he gave Naruto an evil look. "Look Sasuke, all that matters is that we are here on the plane so shut up" stated Neji as he put his ear phones on. "Yea Sasuke, like he said, and don't worry once we are there we are going to see some babes!" stated Naruto as he started to get comfy for the long trip. _I guess he is saying the truth…but it would be better if she was here_ thought Sasuke sadly as he opened his journal.

Without really thinking…like usual, he started to doodle. "Wow you drew that all by your lonesome self?" asked one of the ladies that walk up and down the isle of the plane. "Yea why?" asked Sasuke as he sat up to receive his drink. "Well call me crazy boy, but there is a girl on this plane that looks a lot like her, but like I said looks. Now will that be all sir?" finished the lady as she turned to the next customer. "Where is the girl that you said looks like her?" asked Sasuke as he started to stand up. "Can you please sit down, and I think she is 23 B,…" with that Sasuke went to see if it was her not hearing the lady say "But I'm not sure…Oh well" with that she went to do her duty.

WITH THE GIRLS

__

Oh my lord this is so fucking boring

thought a girl with short blackish bluish hair._ God damn it Ino can you snore any louder?_ with that Hinata got up to go to the bathroom._ Man does this feel good_ thought Hinata as she stretched her cramped muscles out. Out of nowhere Hinata started laughing at a guy that past her._ That guy must be a whole other world of stupid…I mean yea you can go and swim but not as soon as you get off the plane_ thought Hinata as she enter the bathroom stall.

"Hey what the fuck? Who the hell are you?" asked a girl with short blackish purple hair. "Hey look I'm sorry, I got you confused with someone that I know" explain Sasuke as the girl gave him a look that said you-are-so-fucking-stupid. "Well see ya" with he retreated back to his seat.

LIKE EIGHT HOURS LATER

"Well ladies and gentlemen it was a pleasure having all of you for our trip, and hopefully we'll see each other soon" with that the planes door open. Out of nowhere a couple of guys with shorts, tee shirts, sun glasses, sandals, and to top it off with hats walked out of the airplane. "What the fuck? Why is everyone staring at us like if were stupid or something?" asked Naruto as he grabbed his bag.

"Naruto where are we?" asked Sasuke in a voice that said if-we-are-not-where-we-are-suppose-to-be-your-dead. "Well where else would we be guys? We are in Hawaii…hey I never knew it snowed in Hawaii guys?" stated Naruto stupidly. "It doesn't Narutard, hey Neji do you still have your ticket?" asked Shikamaru as Neji started to check his pockets.

"Here you go, why do want it?" asked Neji as he gave the ticket to Shikamaru. "You have got to be kidding me right?!" stated Shikamaru as Sasuke took the ticket to see why Shikamaru was talking about. "Naruto…give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't kill?" threatened Sasuke as he got closer to Naruto. "What did I do now?" questioned Naruto. "Lets see, we are suppose to be in Hawaii! And this ticket says …."

WITH THE GIRLS

"Oh my god! This feel so good" stated Ino as she stretched her legs and arms. "Hey gals, I'm hungry. Do you think that they have an MacDonald's around here?" asked Temari as she rubbed her stomach. "Tem, we just got off the plane and the first thing that comes up to you is food?" questioned Ino as she sat down. "Well at least she wants to do something and not do the same thing we where doing not to long ago" stated Ten-ten as she stared at Ino.

"What is that suppose to mean T?" asked Ino as she got up. "Nothing, nothing, hey Hina why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" asked Ten-ten as she gave Hinata a hug, which had a lot of people staring at them. "Nothing, it's just…I go this really weird feeling like something is just about to blow" once Hinata finished saying that all they heard was someone screaming at the top of their lungs…

Well I think that's a good enough for a cliffy don't ya think? Now lets see where can they be? Oh well…everyone out there that is reading this please wish me good luck in my first soccer game on Tuesday…I know it's a couple of days away but I don't think I can update that fast…I mean the next chapter has to rock so yea…hope you enjoyed this chapter and you all know what to do if you want more.


	20. A rude Awakening

Hello all my fellow readers, thanks all of you that wished me luck for my first game…I guess someone up there decided to let the team win the first two games 2-0! LOL, anyways what I'm saying is that the Whip-purs won! (that's my team name…I think) and yea I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time…. It's really hard to update when you are half dead when you arrive home. So yea for all my faithful reader that review here is chapter 20?

A rude awakening

_I can't fucking believe this!…I should have known that he was going to do something stupid! _thought a raven hair boy as he beat himself for trusting his blonde companion _God damn it Naruto…of all the places you could have send us why here? I mean even New York would have been okay but NO you had to pick CANADA!_ with every minute that passed it only made Sasuke want to wake up the unconscious blonde boy right next him and beat the snot out of him again. Stirring a little Naruto started to come to conscious.

"Hey guys…what happen? And why does my head hurt so much?" asked a blonde as he rubbed his head only to feel a bump. "Idiot consider yourself lucky that Sasuke got to you first and not us" stated Neji as he started to crack his fingers while Naruto went to nearest place to get a bag of ice. "What did I do now? All I did was order the tickets online" stated Naruto as he put the bag of ice on his head and his eye. "Naruto think hard…and I mean hard when I ask you this" stated Shikamaru as he looked at a nodding Naruto.

"Did you order tickets to go to Hawaii…or…did you stupidly get us here?"_ cause if the case is the first one then we have a lawsuit won_ thought Shikamaru as he thought about the probabilities of who had the mistake, while Naruto was trying…and I mean…trying to remember what happen.

BACKFLASH

_It was in the middle of the night…and Naruto was on his laptop checking things out. "let's see now where would we like to go?" thought Naruto out loud as he look at the many possibility. "Oh look at this a trip to Al-bre-ta? Alberta! Can-z-da? No wait a sec I got! Alberta Canada! Man the cost is the same as Hawaii and it has a lot more to offer" stated Naruto as he checked everything out at Alberta._

_"Man, I should tell the (Yawn) guys next time we should (Yawn) go to Canada" yawning, Naruto got up and went to the restroom. After that he went to the kitchen to make himself some food. Which was probably some Coco cereal. Once he got on the laptop again he was to sleepy to remember what he was doing. "Let me see…that should be it I mean…I don't think that there is now other price like Hawaii has to offer" without thinking twice Naruto clicked the buy tickets online._

_Putting in all his information in, he finished the transition not looking to see where the destination was going to be. The only thing that he did recall the next morning was that Hawaii and Canada both had the same prices but…Canada had more activities and stuff that Hawaii didn't…_

END OF BACKFLASH

"Eh hehehe…there is a funny story behind it guys…you see" Naruto was starting to explain only to be interrupted by three really mad boys. "Naruto, we should kill you" stated Neji as he started to crack his neck. "Well look in the bright side guys" Naruto tried to explain but only to be yet again interrupted only this time by a raven hair boy.

"What is the bright side Naruto? Huh? Let me tell you the bright side is…the bright side is that…" " Is that the idiot isn't as big as an idiot as we thought" stated Shikamaru as Sasuke gave him a look that said you-better-start-explaining-cause-not-to-long-ago-you-wanted-to-kill-him-too. "Well you see, the idiot, when he got the tickets he also got us a room in a very decent hotel" explained Shikamaru as Naruto nodded at everything he said…well, almost everything.

"Hey! I know I can act stupid and everything but I'm not an idiot!" yelled a blonde boy as he got up and headed to the pick-up direction. Following Sasuke responded Naruto statement be saying "Well if you weren't an idiot then we wouldn't be here would be?!" with that the boys went up to desk and asked to be picked up by a shuttle.

WITH THE GIRLS

_Wow this place is amazing! I mean look at all this green…it's just amazing. She wanted to come here. She told me once herself_ sadly thought to herself a girl with short blackish bluish hair. On their way their destination the trip was just…amazing. Pine Trees all over the place. What made these pine trees so amazing is that they aren't the ones you see near Macdonald, the pre-planted ones, no these pine trees must have been there for more than 50 years.

If that wasn't enough the color of the pine tree just made it more unique. The color mixture for the pine tree must have been some kind of forest green and pine green mixed together that made the trees look more vivid. On the other side of where Hinata sat Ino was amazed at what she saw. _Wow this water must be the clearest water on earth! Look at the color it's just to amazing to believe_ an excited blonde hair girl thought to herself. The river right aside her was in the most beautiful colors of blue. It was in the mixtures of a dark sky blue, an ocean light blue color, and to top it off…a darkish blue green. These amazing features made the girls wonder why they haven't come here before, but what amazed the girls the most was the gigantic mountain in front of them.

"Gals look at this" stated an amazed Temari as the other girls also saw what she is seeing. Huge, big, and beautiful are only some of the many words that the girls could have used to describe the Mountain. The grayish brown mixture made it look amazing, but what helped dearly must have been all the snow on the very top of the mountain.

"Holy fuck, girls I think we made it to our destination." stated an even more amazed Ten-ten as she saw the huge hotel in front of her. "Ladies…we have arrived…do you need help in anything?" asked a really cute shy guy that drove them to the hotel. "No it's okay cutie, we got it all cover and here's your tip" blushing the boy, no older than them, accepted the money and helped the girls even though they didn't want it. Once the guy left the girls where left alone to absorb the beauty of the hotel. "Hey girls I think I know where the Hogwarts school is now" joked Hinata as the girls laughed at her joke.

The hotel was nothing but amazing. It was of that of a huge beautiful castle….that wouldn't have even been able to compare to the brownish red bricks, the green roofing and all the snow that the hotel had. Once the girls checked in, the girls headed toward their assign room. "Damn girl look at this view!" stated a blonde hair girl to a short blackish bluish hair girl. "You think that's amazing? Wait till we explore the rest of the hotel!" squeaked in Temari as she attacked Hinata, that resulted in a tickle fight between the two girls.

"She's right you know, but right now all I want to do is lay back and relax" stated Ten-ten as she fell on a random bed. "Hey but you know what I want to do gal?" asked Temari as she was beating Hinata in the tickle fight. "I know (grunt) you…want…to…eat!" exclaimed a victorious Hinata as Temari was on the floor rubbing her butt. "Ow…Hina! That hurt!" yelled Temari as she laughed her ass off with Hinata. "Sure what ever, now where can we go and eat? I'm starving" exclaimed a hungry Ino. "Well than lets order! Cause we can't go out it's almost night." with that the girls ordered anything that sounded good…but what sucked was that they had to go down and eat their food in the dining room.

WITH THE BOYS

_I can't fucking believe this! Naruto being as stupid as he is left us in the middle of nowhere_! thought a raven hair boy. "God damn it when are we going to get there?" asked a pissed off Sasuke.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes sir." responded the driver as he turned to get on a different street._ Man these guys are nothing but rich little bastards…man those girls where a whole lot more fun to hang with…huh? What is this?_ the boy thought to himself as he found Hinata's phone.

_Who does this belong to? Wait I think it belongs to that one really cute girl. What was her name? Hinaba? No that doesn't sound right…got Hinata!_ "Hey idiot keep driving and stop staring at your girly phone!" yelled Naruto as he looked out the window seeing the clear water. It's official this guy must be a mama's boy with that last thought the driver parked to let the boys go into the hotel. The driver getting out off the shuttle to give the cell phone to the front desk only to be stopped by Naruto's loud voice.

"Hey aren't you going to help?" so putting the cell phone aside the black hair boy went and helped the spoiled boys to bring the stuff inside the hotel. "Shit Naruto…it's so fucking cold over here!" yelled Sasuke as he was getting ready to beat the shit out of Naruto again. "Stop with the fucking swearing Sasuke, and oh yea here's your tip" with the boys went to sign in.

"Oh my fucking god! I can't find my cell phone and you are telling me to wait it out?!" yelled a girl with short blackish bluish hair. "It's okay Hina, we can always get a new one" stated a girl with very long blonde hair. "Excuse me miss, I…" was all the guy got to say because Ino went in with a remark. "Hey it's the cutie that drove us here! What's sup cutie? Want some of me? (wink…wink) just kidding! You should have seen your face!" laughed Ino while the boy tried to stop the blushing. "Anyways like I was saying, miss, I think this belongs to you" with that the boy showed Hinata her purple cell phone with her happy bunny sticker on it.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" yelled Hinata as she hugged/jumped him. Surprised, he lost balance and luckily landed on the sofa in a questionable position with Hinata. "Hey! You! Get over here and help us take the bags upstairs, after that you can go down with the your slut!" yelled Neji as he was beyond pissed with Naruto's and Sasuke's stupid behavior.

"Who the fuck are you calling a slut you bastard?!" yelled Ten-ten as she appeared out of nowhere. "Look we have no time to waste with you so leave" yelled Naruto as he started to get on the elevator. "Well guess what! No one wants to be with an idiot that can't come up with anything better to say!" yelled Ino at the top of her lungs. Once the guys where heading up Hinata went and said thanks and apologize to the boy as he left.

Now in their room Hinata fell on her bed and started to think of the past. Of her mother to be more exact. While thinking of her she fell asleep and a dream like memory came to her during her sleep.

BACKFLASH/DREAM

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!" yelled and eight year old Hinata as she showed her mom a really cute puppy. "Oh my baby that is such a cute puppy. Do want the puppy?" asked a very beautiful lady. "Can I mommy? I mean can I really have this cute puppy?" asked an excited Hinata as she gave here mom a big smile that had a few missing teeth._

_"Of course baby. Anything for you Hinata." with that Hinata's mom bought the puppy from the orphanage. "So Hina dear, what are going to name your puppy?" asked the lady as she looked for things that the puppy could need. "Well first I got to check if it's a boy or girl!" yelled Hinata as she checked. "Mommy! Mommy! It's a girl!" yelled Hinata with so much excitement in her voice._

_Smiling, Hinata's mom asked yet again "So now that we know it's a girl, what are you going to name her?" "Well…how about…Raku?" with that the new puppy's name became Raku. "Neji-kun, Neji-kun! Look what I got! I got a puppy!" yelled Hinata as she ran into the room where her father and Neji where studying at. "Hinata No one here cares about your stupid mutt. Okay, now can you leave us alone, we have better things to do than waste out time on your pathetic nonsense"__ responded her father as Hinata looked down at the floor and responded by say this "I-I- a-am s-sorr-ry f-fat-the-rr" crying Hinata was about to leave only to be stopped by Hiashi cruel words. _

___"how can you be a Hyuga? You show your emotions to the whole world, and you…"was all he got to say because Hinata's mom came in the scene._

_"And what Hiashi? Why don't you just leave Hinata alone and go back to her, just like you are accustom to doing?" while they were fighting Neji helped Hinata get out of there. "Hey Hina-chan, can I see your puppy?" asked Neji as he tried to make Hinata happy again. "N-no, I can't. be-because fat-t-her said that no one in t-that room cared about Ra-Ra-ku, so I do-on't want to dis-t-turb you with my non-on-sense" responded a crying Hinata as she hugged her dog for dear life._

_"That's not true Hina-chan. I care about your new puppy." responded Neji as he gave Hinata a hug. "Th-thanks Neji-k-kun. Y-you are t-to nice to-o m-me" responded Hinata as she let Raku roam around freely as she fell asleep on Neji. _

_The next day Hinata woke up by having someone roughly shaking her. "Listen here little brat wake up and do what you have to do" yelled a lady that she swore looked identical to her mother._

_"What do you mean mommy? I don't have to do anything till noon and it's only…" was all Hinata got to say because the lady just slap her in the face. "Listen here brat, don't ever call me mom got it? Now go do what you have to do" with that the lady left with a little girl that looked around the age of four or five._

_"Mommy? What happen to my mommy?" Hinata asked herself as she cried and did some awful chores that she never in her life have done._

END OF BACKFLASH/DREAM

_What was that all about? It was Hinata that's all I know but why did I have a dream like that? And what happen to her? Could that be the reason why she has changed so much? She seemed so innocent, cute, and adorable. But why did her mom changed out of nowhere? _all of these thoughts where going through a certain raven hair boy that was sweating from head to toe.

"Hey Naruto where's Shikamaru and Neji?" asked Sasuke as he went in the shower. Naruto brushing his teeth said something that was hard to under stand. Once the two boys where dressed, they where ready to find the guys only to hear a very loud scream. Running the boys came in contact with two other running figures. "Hey assholes watch where you are fucking going" stated a girl with short blackish bluish hair.

"I would if you would also" responded the raven hair boy as he got up to look for his friend only hear a scream coming from the girl next to one he just insulted. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right?! You idiots can't be here with us!" yelled Ino at the top of her lungs. "What are you talking about Ino…Fuck it all to hell! What are you doing here Chicken-Ass!?" yelled Hinata even louder than Ino.

"Can you girls shut up? Some of us just woke up!" yelled Naruto as he made his way to the dining hall. Once all four of them got there, they weren't surprised to see Temari and Ten-ten with the other two idiots. All eight of them sitting in a really big table order their food and started talking. "So, why are you idiots here? Wasn't it enough that we embarrassed you guys in Japan? Now you want us to ruin you here too?" questioned Hinata as she ate her food.

"No on the contrary it was this idiot that got us here" responded Neji as he pointed at Naruto. "Hey why am I always called the idiot? Huh? I'm not as stupid as the girls are, I mean come on…" was all Naruto said. "He got has a point if you think on it guys" stated Shikamaru not seeing the two fuming girls getting ready to murder them while the other two hold them back. "Well it is true but some guys are stupid, like Kankaru" stated Neji as he started to relax. "Yea but still girls can be smart right Hinata? Especially when it comes to one thing…" was all Sasuke got to say because what happened next was something that the four boys didn't expect to happen…

Well everyone I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! And thanx for all of those that do review for me! p so yea you all know what to do if you want more. (I personally think that I could have done better on this chapter but I need to do a quick update) oh yea thanx for all of those that wished me luck for my first game. We won our first two games 2 - 0 ! LOL anyways yea,

the one and only Trish1413


	21. Life is really weird now that

Okay everyone sorry for not updating for so long time trust me when I say that I got good reasons why. The first one is soccer which is now over…we came 2nd in state…YAY for us next year should be first. 2nd me getting grounded a whole lot. And last but not least my laptop crashed and I just got a new computer so this chapter is like a different from my original one. So yea my other chapter was like supper long and amazing but now I have to re-type but I'll try and make this one a whole lot better. ) and thanx for all of those that are still interested in this story…and I felt so like honored when a couple of people got an account just to review for me I'm like damn and oh yea thanx to and u know who u are.

Chapter 22

Life is really weird now that I think about it

Hinata being Hinata gave Sasuke a look that said you-better-take-that-back-or-you-are-dead. _That bastard is so going to get what's coming to him…_with that last thought Hinata lost all of her anger and gave the girls a look that said just-follow-whatever-I-do. The girls nodding, then Hinata started it all.

"You are right Sasuke, we girls are only good for one thing and one thing only…which is listening to whatever you boys want" looking down and innocent as if she has done something wrong. This scared Sasuke and the boys because and Ino and Temari where doing the same thing.

_Shit what are they up to?_ thought four boys and a girl with two buns. "So can you excuse us we have to go and get some food" with that Ino, Hinata, and Temari all got up only to hear Ten-ten scream "What the fuck are you girls doing we should like cut off their…mhmhmgm" was what was heard because Hinata covered Ten-ten's mouth before she said something really stupid.

Once the girls left the boys all got together and stated their opinions on what the girls are up to. "Hey what do you think the girls are up too Sasuke?" asked a nervous Naruto as the other boys look around as if they were in the middle of a war. "Do you actually think I know? They can be up to anything lets not forget how they love to torture us over at home can you imagine here?" stated Sasuke as the boys all went in a dream daze of what the girls could do to them.

Naurto's imagination…

_He was up…in the middle of nowhere…or so he thought. "Fuck why is it so hot in here? And why the hell do I feel like I'm hanging?" was all he said as he looked down only to see a big pot of boiling hot water. "Shit!" was all he said as he struggled against the rope that held him. As he failed he heard a laugh. "Hey someone help me please!" yelled Naruto as he saw the figure get closer and closer only to be Ino in a lovely outfit. "Ino please help me and whatever you do don't let go of the rope." all that Ino did and said was " Now where's the fun in that?" as she let Naruto drop to his death…_

_Scary _Thought Naruto as he drank some more water.

Shikamaru's imagination…

_"What the fuck? Where am I?" thought Shikamaru out loud as he tried to see something but fail cause it was to dark. "Hmm this should interesting, why is there a bed in the middle of the room?" thought Shikamaru as he walked closer only to see a womanly figure or so he thought._

_This has to be Temari… just as he jumped on the bed next to the figure only see that the figure was nothing but a really big and plastic doll. Then out of nowhere straps came to hold him down._

_As he struggled against the straps he saw something and said "what the fuck?" and out of nowhere Temari comes out holding some kind of device on her hand. what the fuck? Shit please don't let it be what I think it is!? thought Shikamaru as he saw Temari circling around him. "Ah Temari what are you going to do with that device?" question Shikamaru being somewhat scare to hear her respond. To bad none came. Then out of nowhere BAM! "Ah Temari stop this isn't funny!" yelled Shikamaru as the bed squished him and not at the same time. Shit…that is one thing I got to say to all of that. Don't ever be caught in a hospital bed near Temari…_

_Neji's imagination…What the fuck where am I?_

_"Jeez I know you're a girl and all but please keep it down!" yelled a girl with buns with the whole evil scientist genius clothes going on. "Oh my god Ten-ten you scared me there…please untie me so we…can…get…out…of…here? Ten-ten what are you going to do with those knifes and scissors?" asked a somewhat scared Neji. Then out of nowhere he notice something that really scared him. why can't I feel my balls? with all of his might he took a peek only to see his balls covered by a huge bag of ice. _

_"Ten-ten what the fuck are you up to?? And why do I have a bag of ice on my fucking balls!" yelled Neji as he started to freak out. "Simple really, you see I want to bring the big green guy back to life but apparently he is missing something that most boys have. So all I have to do is cut your's off and put on him and he will live!!" with that Ten-ten went to work not listening to Neji's crying pleads to stop.stated Neji as he looked down to make sure they where there._

_Holy shit…god do I love my balls…_

Sasuke being decided not to think of the horrible things Hinata would do to him cause she will somehow always top it. "Okay guys we have to leave…like now!" stated Naruto a little to late cause the girls arrived each holding a bowl of pie and ice cream.

An awkward silence took over so Hinata decided to interrupt it by saying… "Awkward silence make gay babies you know. I mean you all would just cause you guys are and all…" "Ha ha very funny Hinata. By the way where is Ten-ten? Didn't she leave with you girls?" asked Neji as Hinata went still. So Ino answered by saying "No biggy she went to the bathroom. You know ladies problems. But don't worry she'll be back." and then the silence took over again.

With out wanting to Temari caught Shikamaru starting at her food. "Hey you want some Pineapple?" asked Temari as she offered him some. "Ah no thanks." "You sure?" asked Temari again and yet he refused again. On the other side of the table Hinata was trying to force Sasuke to eat some but he didn't trust her. Just when Sasuke was about to open his mouth Ten-ten comes jumping in all tied up an screaming… "What happen to fucking! Why aren't you all killing theses guys!? Where's all the action and stuff?!" yelled Ten-ten. This caught the boys off guard.

"Jeez Ten-ten must you always ruing our fun don't you. Oh well girls lets do what we had planed all along." stated Hinata as the girls positions themselves behind the boys. "Ready?" asked Ten-ten "1"… "2" stated Temari. "I guess I get the lucky number then huh?…3!" with that the girls threw the pies to the guys faces. "Hey Ino give me the whip cream!" yelled Hinata as Ino threw her the bottle.

"Don't worry Chicken-ass it's not that bad I mean you look good in two pony tails" laughed Hinata as the other girls did too. Once the girls where finished they all decided to leave. "Bye boys, enjoy cleaning up the mess!" yelled Ino as she caught up with her friends. "HEY INO!" yelled a certain blonde hair boy. Ino being Ino turns around only to duck a fly cherry pie. "Oh" "my" fucking gosh" "Naruto you are in some deep shit!" finished Ino as she and the girls went to take cover.

"What do you mean I…No…Ah I see what you mean. SHIT!" yelled Naruto as he looked at who the pie landed on. "I am going to take a wild guess and say that this stupid pie is yours, right?" asked a guy that wasn't any older then them. Naruto to scare the answer just nodded in agreement. "Hey Narutard did you …get…her? Well from the looks of things I'll say not!" stated Sasuke as he laughed at how stupid Naruto looked.

"So what do you have to say for your action dude?" asked the guy with silver hair. "Uh…When I was 8. I accidentally pooped in my underwear and put them in Sasuke's locker!" stated a too scare Naruto said…forgetting who was there. He's the one that did it! I fucking beat the shit of some random dude oh he is so going to get it! thought Sasuke as he also thought in ways to torture Naruto at once. "Uh…nice to know dude. Anyways wow! May I get the name of the beauty that I have just laid eyes on?" asked the guy ignoring the boys completely.

"Yea no, but here's a word of advice. What ever you do to the dumb blonde their make sure to do it to their friends." stated Ino then Hinata had to add something to it all "And before I forget they all like it rough and hard!" with that the girls left laughing and the boys where all left stun…and I mean all of them. "Uhg you got it all wrong I'm not gay! No, no I like girls I like boobs and all that amazing stuff…Shit and again they are off." stated the guy as he sat down.

"Hey you are you going to do anything to the blabbering buffoon here or not?" asked Sasuke with the intent to hurt in his eyes. "Uh no I can give a shit about the stupid blonde." stated guy as he looked around to see if he can get a view of the girls.

"Hey you, with the pineapple looking hair do you know the names of those girls?" questioned the guy who was now interested. "Girls? You have got to be kidding me right? Those girls are more like monsters." stated Sasuke as the guys laugh. "Funny but you know can't you imagine the kind of monsters they would be in bed? Damn that would be some hot shit!" exclaimed the boy this caught all of the guys attention.

"Here's a news flash for you just in case you haven't notice those girls aren't your normal type of girls. They won't go down with just some guy at random." stated Shikamaru as he went face to face with the guy. "So most act like they don't. that doesn't mean they aren't." laughed the boy. "Hey asshole tell your fucking buddies to get out of there hiding place like now. Cause it's quite obvious that they are here and listening to everything." stated a pissed off Neji.

Just as he finish say that three new guys came into the picture. "Got to admit it, the boy is good now if you want a treat tell us the name of the girls." threatened a boy with orange red hair. "Yea cause we're stupid enough to do so huh? And what the fuck do you want with them anyways?" asked Neji as he gave each guy a glare. "Quiet simple my lad. We want to fuck them…which guy wouldn't I mean they are all hot!" exclaimed a guy with blonde hair and black highlights.

"They why don't you assholes go to a fucking whore or something and leave these girls alone?" questioned Naruto as he went face to face with the guy that just spoke. "Simple really. They charge too much money so why not find some girls, fuck them, and leave them? Plus those girls don't seem interested in any of you, so why are you all getting mad for?" stated a guy with dark brown hair and blonde highlights.

"Like you said so your self. Simple. They might not like us but we are all from the same place and shit. We might not be friends but hell one thing my mom told me when I was young was to never let a girl be mistreated or misused…kind of hard to think that I'm that way but I am." stated a pissed Shikamaru as he gave the guy a cold glare. "Ha your funny bringing your mom's wisdom in a fight for some girls. Plus here's the thing, we'll try them for you guys and if they are worth it we'll tell ya. How does that sound?" stated a guy with black hair and blue tips. Sasuke decided it was his turn to say something.

"Ha you are all another world of stupid if you all really think the girls are just going to be used like a toy. I mean none of those girls really need protection cause they all help each other. But in any case if she does need my help, as long as I have these two fist I will protect her with my life." stated a serious Sasuke as he gave the guy one of his famous glares.

The guy with the blue tips tried to shake off the shivers and said "Who's going to help you? Cause there is four of us and only one of you!" laughed the guy only to be interrupted by a even louder laugh. "And here I'm the one called stupid!" exclaimed Naruto as he continued talking while hanging from Sasuke's shoulder " US! Who else well help this asshole?" laughed Naruto as the other guys came in to back up Sasuke's and Naruto's promise.

"Then this should be interesting won't it brother?" asked the blonde/black haired boy to the boy with the brown/blonde. "Remind me, how is it going to be interesting?" asked Neji as he slowly and very painfully cracked each one of his fingers and then his neck. "I guess you just have to wait and see!" with that all the boys left.

"What do you think he meant when he said things should be interesting" asked Naruto. "I don't know…but I have to give you something first though." stated Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto's head and gave him a huge fucking nuggie. "Hey! Hey! What's that for?!" exclaimed a confused Naruto.

"Don't tell me you actually forgot what you told the guy?" stated Neji. "Hey Neji, it's Naruto we are talking about so don't be amazed." stated Shikamaru as Neji laughed in agreement. Naruto being Naruto just gave them all a confused look. "Any ways, guys lets go get cleaned up…the girls really got us good this time huh?" stated Sasuke as the boys nodded in agreement.

"I guess that means we have to get even with them right?" stated an excited Naruto. "Did you not just listen to what those guys want to do to the girls? We are going to have to protect them…then when we're back at home we'll get them" stated Shikamaru as the boy entered their room which was only like three rooms away from the girls. The sad thing is that none of them notice the blonde girl that entered her before them.

WITH THE GIRLS

BAM!!

"Hey Ino what the fuck? Is the boogey man after you or something?" asked a laughing Hinata. "Ha ha you are so fucking funny Hinata! Did you know that?" stated Ino in a sarcastically voice. "I know I am Ino, no need to remind me!" stated Hinata as Ino threw her a pillow. "Anyways back to business, you all know I went back to spy on the boys to see what the silver dude would do to Naruto…but what I got is like more interesting!" exclaimed Ino as she showed them the recording that she got.

Video….

"Hey Ino who are the hot guys next to the silver one?" asked Temari as she looked over the boy with brown hair and blonde highlights. "I don't know Tem, but just shut up and listen to what they say…" responded Ino as Temari got quite_._

_"Simple really. They charge too much money so why not find some girls, fuck them, and leave them? Plus those girls don't seem interested in any of you, so why are you all getting mad for?" stated a guy with dark brown hair and blonde highlights. "Like you said so your self. Simple."_

_They might not like us but we are all from the same place and shit. We might not be friends but hell one thing my mom told me when I was young was to never let a girl be mistreated or misused…kind of hard to think that I'm that way but I am." stated a pissed Shikamaru as he gave the guy a cold glare._

"Wow that guy is nothing but a fucking bastard…forget it, he's not hot anymore. But he is still cute." stated Ten-ten stupidly. "Can you shut up T! I mean did you see how Shika just defended our honor of girls?" asked Temari as she gave Shikamaru a new image.

_"Ha your funny bringing your mom's wisdom in a fight for some girls. Plus here's the thing, we'll try them for you guys and if they are worth it we'll tell ya. How does that sound?" stated a guy with black hair and blue tips. Sasuke decided it was his turn to say something. _

"What an ass! I mean yea he's a boy and all but to use a girl like that and the boys are actually doing this kinds of makes you wonder who they are defending" stated Ino as the video continue.

_"Ha you are all another world of stupid if you all really think the girls are just going to be used like a toy. I mean none of those girls really need protection cause they all help each other. But in any case if she does need my help, as long as I have these two fist I will protect her with my life." _

_Who is she? She must be worth a lot for Sasuke to defend her so… thought sadly a girl with short black and blue hair._

_"Who's going to help you? Cause there is four of us and only one of you!" laughed the guy only to be interrupted by a even louder laugh. "And here I'm the one called stupid!" exclaimed Naruto as he continued talking while hanging from Sasuke's shoulder " US! Who else well help this asshole?" laughed Naruto as the other guys came in to back up Sasuke's and Naruto's promise. "Then this should be interesting won't it brother?"_

"You can defenitly tell they are brothers I mean look at them!" stated Ten-ten as she looked back and forth between the blond/black haired boy and the brown/blond hair boy.

_"Remind me, how is it going to be interesting?" asked Neji as he slowly and very painfully cracked each one of his fingers and then his neck. "I guess you just have to wait and see!" with that all the boys left. _

_End of Video._

"Damn those guys are hot and all but they are nothing but big fucking pieces of shit!" exclaimed Temari as she ate an apple. "I couldn't agree any more I mean whoever they are planning to fuck are in some deep shit!" exclaimed Ten-ten as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Now my question is who the fuck are these girls? I mean, they have to be amazing in order to the boys head over heels already. What do you think Hin…at..a? where did she go?" asked Ino as she looked under the pillows and stuff. "I don't know she was here not to long ago!" exclaimed Ten-ten as she got up and looked for her also.

"But in any case if she does need my help, as long as I have these two fist I will protect her with my life."

Oh my god…who ever she is Sasuke I hope she makes you happy but I don't want to get hurt so this should end all of our ties together…

Oh my god…who ever she is Sasuke I hope she makes you happy but I don't want to get hurt so this should end all of our ties together…

thought Hinata as she put the letter down on the floor. It's the best…for all of us with that she left toward her room not noticing the pair of pine green eyes that saw the whole transition. This should be very interesting indeed…

_THAT VERY DAY ONLY AT NIGHT_

It was a peaceful night as people in the dinning room which I got to say was elegantly decorated, ate their food as if nothing could disturb their peace…too bad things don't last that long when you have Ten-ten screaming at Hinata "Hinata…remind me again. Why the fuck am I wearing a fucking DRESS!" this was heard for the first of couple of tables near the stairs, that responded between themselves how un-lady that was of her part.

"Simple Ten-ten it's the same reason why the rest of us are wearing nice clothes." responded Hinata. "Like you said I'm the only one wearing a dress here! Tem is wearing a long skirt and Ino is wearing pants…why am I stuck wearing the dress?" asked a distressed Ten-ten. "Simple it's cause we love you so!" exclaimed Ino as the other two girls laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. Any who why are we down Hinata I thought you said we were going to eat MacDonald's here not snails" exclaimed Ten-ten as she looked at a stunned Hinata. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you…I'll eat snail if you want just don't be mad at me! Hinata? Hey what's wrong with her?" catching that all the girls were staring in one direction she followed their gaze only to see the most terrifying thing in the universe…well second most terrifying thing in the universe….

_**I should end there…but cause I think that you all disserve a longer chapter I'll give at least more than half of the next chapter! ) enjoy!**_

There in front of them where the three boys and last thing they wanted to see was them kissing some random girls and ass grabbing them. "Uh I think you guys have the wrong table" stated Hinata in a nice and calm manor. "No, I'm pretty sure we have the right table or else how would we get such beauties near us?" asked a boy with black hair and bluish tips.

With that the three girls went into a different directions. "You can take a seat I mean none of us bite right guys?" asked the boy with blonde and black hair. "Funny…not really but hey just cause you guys don't bite don't mean we won't" stated Ino as she and the girls sat down. "Hmm interesting…I almost forgot! May I get your name?" asked the guy with red and orange hair. "Why in the seven hells would you guys need our names? Not like you are going to use them" stated Ten-ten as she order some coke.

"Aww don't be so judging I mean we could always be friends right?" he asked again. "Not planning on it any time soon dude" stated Temari as she order some strawberry shake. "Can you just tell us your names or else he'll never shut up." stated the boy with brown and blonde hair. "Temari…,Ten-ten…, Ino…, Hinata." finished the introducing in a very sour way. "Ah what names. I guess it's our turn to introduce ourselves then huh?" was all the guy with black and blue tips got to say cause Hinata interrupted him by saying "No need. Really we aren't planning on using them any time soon.

So save your breath for someone who really cares." rudely stated Hinata then out of nowhere appeared a guy with silver hair. HIM!! was a thought that went through four girls as they now knew why they didn't like the guys in front of them. "But in any case if she does need my help, as long as I have these two fist I will protect her with my life." was what went through Hinata's mind as she pin-pointed who was the idiot Sasuke said this to.

"Sorry for being late, but you know how hard it is to get good clothes to wear." stated the silver hair guy as he sat down. "Hello, ladies my name Tyler, but you can call me what ever you want" stated the silver hair boy to Ten-ten. Oh he is so going to get it thought Ten-ten as she responded to his stupidly. "oh okay. So how's has your day been asshole?" stated Ten-ten happy at her comeback.

"Uh what was that for?" asked Tyler, and gave Ten-ten a hurt look. "Quiet simple really, you said I can all you what ever I want. And asshole was the first thing that came to mind so yea." smiled Ten-ten as she drank some of her coke. "Anyways, my name is Blake" stated the red and orange hair boy.

"Mine is Jeff and the blonde over there is my brother Jackson…but everyone calls him Jack." stated the brown and blonde hair boy. "More like Jack ass." stated Ino in a nice smile. "Funny and my name is Jake beautiful" stated the black hair boy with blue tips as he sent his direction toward Hinata.

"Well Jake, I would love to say it's a pleasure to…mgmgmgrmh!" was all that Hinata got to say cause Ino came in and said "Uh yea can you excuse us for a second…we need to go to the bathroom and do uh…girl stuff."with that all the girls got up and left to the bathroom.

IN THE BATHROOM

"Okay girls…I hope you have all notice who those guys are right?" asked Ino as the three girls nodded. "Well we got to do something about them! I mean they are here to use girls for their pleasure and the boys seem not want that!" exclaimed Temari as the girls nodded n agreement.

"Plus you now what I just notice? That they have everything done." stated Hinata. "What do you mean?" asked Ino. "I'll show you when we're back there…kay?" "Sure" responded Ino. "So what are we going to do about them? We can't just let them get out of here and go to the girls and disturb their peace!" exclaimed Ten-ten.

"Well you know what we should do? We should do Shouldn't 18" requested Hinata. "You know what Hinata…that's not a bad idea what so ever! That would teach them a lesson and we will let them be known in front of everyone!" with that the girls made an agreement. Then off to let the evil plan into action…too bad that the boys didn't know what was heading their way. On their way there Hinata said something that surprised everyone "Hey does anyone have a cell phone? I need to make a call."

"Uh I do who are you going to call?" asked Ino. "Some amigos that wouldn't mind some action" stated Hinata as they arrived at the table. As they sat down the guys eyed the Hinata very weirdly. "Hey loser what are you doing?" asked Hinata. "Hmm I see. Hey be down here like in 20 minutes kay?" "Love you too bye!" with that Hinata hanged up and put the phone in her shoe. "Where did we left off? Oh yea it's our pleasure to meet you all." stated Hinata in the most calming and sincere voice she could muster.

The boys just gave her a look that said uh-who-are-you-and-what-happen-to-the-girl-that-was-here? "Uh you see, well ugh…we were wrong to judge you guys. You see we are use to boys that act all cocky and nice just to get us to bed. But we have this feeling that you guys aren't like that" stated Ino in a nice and caring voice. "We are doing right to trust you guys right?" asked Temari as she reached for her drink.

"Uh…of c-course! You are I mean we are just what you all need" stated Jake as he put his hand around Hinata. _He is so going to get what is coming to him got I can't wait to kick him…_might as well start it with that….

**_Sorry I have to stop there for sure or else I'll never stop! ) but yea thanx to those that are going to review and I got to say I like this chapter better because I changed the intire thing…the orginal one was good but I like this one better so yea…you know what to do if you want more…_**


	22. This will only hurt a little, but comfor

Wow I got to say I have like fifty new ideas for stories…sad thing is that I don't know the paring and stuff but they sound good for me but then again it's just me. I got to I am happy I'm finally out of school. June 17th last day…I mean wow most of the world is out before us…oh well keep an eye out for some of my new stories…don't kno which one I'll do first…I'll make a poll in the end of this chapter. Anywho, here is chapter 23?

__

Thought

Dream sequence/ remembering something

"speaking"

**__**

Lyrics to a song

Chicas girls

Trust me…this will only hurt a bit, but comfort doesn't

Just as our beloved Hinata was about to start the whole procedure, she got a kick from Ino and a look that said Don't-you-even-try-start-it-early._ okay okay I get it, no starting early_ thought Hinata as Ino started to flirt with the black/blonde haired boy… well she really didn't flirt with the boy just did a little threatening.

"So Jack, do you really think that you are all I need?" asked an all so innocent Ino. "Yea I do why would you ask something so ridiculous?" replied Jack. "Oh no reason at all. Just for a warning though, if you are just doing all of this to get in my pants then here's a newsflash, I will cut off your balls and feed them to some dogs and I will make sure that you look more of a girl then you already do…but I got this feeling that you really didn't need that little threat right?" stated Ino as she grabbed his hand in hers only to find that his were really sweaty.

"O-of course n-not. No worries kay?" was all that responded a nervous black/blonde hair boy. On the other side of the table you hear Temari ordering eight milkshakes and four pieces of the most whipiest whip cream cake that they could offer. "wow you got some appetite don't you?" asked a brown/blonde hair boy as he looked wide eyes at Temari. "Oh you know it's a girl thing, plus its not all for me, half of it is for my chicas…duh." stated Temari as she gave Ino a wink to indicate she did her part. On the other side of the table Tyler was trying to make Ten-ten laugh, but fail miserably.

"Here's a good one, you'll love this blonde joke. Kay ready? There's two blondes that walked into the bar! Get it? They walk into the bar like literally. " but all that Tyler got for his tries is an insult "Hey Taylor are you sure your not one of the blondes that ran into the bar?" asked Ten-ten as she gave Ino a look that said either-we-start-this-shit-or-I'm-going-to-kill-this-guy.

"My name is Tyler not Taylor but Tyler, and no I'm not a blonde I am a silver hair boy can't you tell you colors?" responded Tyler as he eyed Ten-ten. "Dude chill, it's call sarcasms." stated Ten-ten as she drank some of her coke. Now that the drinks and cake have arrived Ino gave Hinata the look.

_About time! This guy talks too much about himself…so fucking annoying. Sad thing is I rather be stuck with Naruto and his stupidly then listen to another thing this guy had to say about how long it took for him to look like he does._

WITH THE BOYS

"Hey Teme, where are we going in such a hurry?" asked a blonde hair and blue eyes boy. "To the dinning room." responded the raven hair boy. "Why? We could just order you know that right?" replied Naruto as the boys neared the dinning area.

"Yea but Hinata called and said to be here in 20 minutes…she said something about it being an emergency" replied Sasuke. Just as he said that a loud scream was heard coming from the dinning room. _Shit!_ was the one thought that went through four different colored hair boys as they ran down the stairs.

WITH THE GIRLS

(Lets rewind it back a little)

With that Hinata made it look like she "accidentally" dropped her cell phone. "Oh shit! Guys I dropped my cell! Please can someone go down and get it for me?" pleaded Hinata only to hear Ino say "Why Don't you get it yourself lazy?" "Just in case you have forgotten Ino, I am wearing a skirt and I don't feel like showing my underwear to the world thank you very much." replied Hinata as this caught the attention of a black haired boy with blue tips.

_I got to do this…I mean I get to do her a favor then she can do me one._ with that thought Jake went down to get the cell phone. _how hard can it be to find a cell phone? Oh look there it is…_ what he didn't expect was that it was only a few inches away from Hinata's long slender legs. _Shit not good…must resist, must resist, must…resist…_ that didn't last very long Jake did the one thing he shouldn't have done and that would be touch Hinata's legs.

Hinata's first reaction was a squeak and to kick the boy in the face…which ended up being the mouth, that knocked Jake out only to touch a few more legs that belonged to the other girls. "You bastard!" with that Ino thinking it was Jack that touched her, she slapped him and slammed the cake in his face and pour two milkshakes on his hair. Temari did the similar thing only she put some ketchup on Jeff's face…

Ten-ten's on the other hand was "Taylor! Don't you ever fucking touch me you got it?" with that she punched Tyler off his chair. "What where you four thinking?! Did you really think that we will actually fall for your stupid pick up lines?" screamed Temari at the top of her lungs.

"What are you talking about Tem? Who would fall for boys that look more like girls then boys?!" stated Hinata as she gave the girls an approving smile. Looking at their master piece the girls were about to leave only to have Hinata scream because Jake came back to the living and holding onto her tightly in her place…same with the other boys just that they didn't get the girl.

"You think your so smart don't you bitch? Well here's a newsflash. Your not got it?" just as he finished that Jake had an incoming surprise of a fist heading straight to his face. "Wow nice entering Chicken-butt, I got to say. Couldn't have been better." stated a some what shocked Hinata as she hold her arm to her self. "Hey what can I say? I'm just good for those stuff." stated a cocky Sasuke as he walked up to Jake.

"Hey Hinata go back to your room…same with the rest of you girls" stated Neji as he got no buts about it. As soon as the girls left Sasuke held Jake up and said " I'm pretty sure that I told you to stay away from her…and here you fail to listen. I won't hurt you, because the girls did an amazing job in doing so themselves now leave and don't ever come back." threatened Sasuke as he threw the boy into a waiter with some burning hot soup. "Hey Don't count on it got it?" with that the boys left in hurry.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Wow Hinata that is going to bruise really bad, you know that right?" stated Temari as she eyed at Hinata's wrist. "Yea I know…I guess this is what I get for letting my guard down for two seconds" stated Hinata as she put some normal clothes on. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Uh who do you think it is girls?" asked Ino some what scared to think that the four boys beat the shit out of her blonde and that they were after them now. _Since when do I own Naruto? _thought Ino as she looked in the room for a weapon. "Hey girls open the door it's us!" yelled Naruto.

"How do we know it's you and not some psycho freaks?" responded Ino. "Because you dyed my hair green or did you forget about that already?" replied Naruto as Ino opened the door to reveal four boys. "Phew…thank goodness those guys aren't here." stated Ino as she sat on her bed while Naruto sat near her. "I don't get it! I left you guys a letter near your room door to meet us for dinner but we are stuck with some stupid little bastards" stated Hinata sat down on her bed only to find Sasuke there already.

"What are you talking about Hinata? There was no note on our door what so ever" stated Sasuke as he eyed Hinata's bruised wrist. "Shit! Those guys have been spying on us or something cause then they wouldn't have known about the letter" stated Naruto. "Wow, porcupine you can think." stated an amazed Ino.

"Yea I know I can surprise myself too." replied Naruto. "Call me stupid if you want but I came here to enjoy myself and I don't want to worry about some random guy grabbing me and try to rape me so I say that the boys stay with us for the rest of our stay." stated Temari as she ate an apple.

"You know what Tem, that's not a bad idea what so ever…that's if the losers want to stay with us for the rest of there trip." stated Ten-ten as she laid on the sofa because her bed was occupied by Neji. "Uh…I got nothing better to do cause I was planning on being in Hawaii and not Canada so I'm good to go." stated Shikamaru as he took Temari's apple, only so he could eat it.

"Asshole…taking my apple" murmured Temari as she grabbed a pear. "Couldn't agree any more, so I'm in too." stated Neji as he stole one of Ten-ten's sodas. "So I guess that means we are all in." stated Sasuke as he responded for Naruto and himself. "Okay then it's settle then, tomorrow we will meet in the dinning room to eat some food. Then we'll leave for shopping and other fun activities!" exclaimed a happy Ino.

"Ino sorry to tell you this, but you scare me some times." stated Hinata as she backed a way from her best friend. "Shut it Hinata…you aren't any different" responded Ino as everyone laughed at them. "But hey I thought you girls wanted protection so wouldn't it be wise that we stay here for the night just to make sure nothing bad happens?" stated Neji as he started to get comfy in Ten-ten's bed.

"Hmmm he does bring up a good point but we only got four beds and two sofas." stated Temari as she pushed Shikamaru off her bed. "We don't mind sharing you know." stated Sasuke as he hoped to get another chance to sleep close with Hinata. "Oh okay then! Ino you sleep with Ten-ten and I'll sleep with Temari…you boys can figure out who can sleep with who!" stated Hinata, knowing very well that she just ruined the boys plan.

"But here's the thing, Naruto and Sasuke if you do happen to sleep together be quiet, I don't thing you want to repeat what happen in 8th grade do you?" stated Ino as she and Hinata laughed while they received confused looks from Temari and Ten-ten. "I know how to make sure that never happens again" stated Sasuke as he grabbed Hinata and put her on his back and carried her to their room.

Naruto did the same with Ino. But before they left Sasuke explained "Hey this way is better…so you two girls have your own bed and Shika, and Neji have their own while the same with us." with that they left. "I guess that makes senses" stated Temari as she grabbed her bath robe and went upstairs to the bathroom.

WITH HINA/SASUKE AND INO/NARUTO

"Let me down! I'll scream if you don't put me down!" yelled Hinata as she hit and kicked Sasuke to put her down. "Can you stop squirming around. We are almost there kay" stated Sasuke as he opened the door to their room. Once inside the room Sasuke dropped Hinata on a bed which resulted with her screaming. "You ass! You would do that to me! Why aren't you like Porcupine that put Ino on the bed…not dropped her on it!" screamed Hinata as she stood up to Sasuke only reach up to his neck.

"Simple Carlos, I'm not Naruto." responded Sasuke as he got attacked by Hinata. "How many times must I say this! Carlos your ass Sasuke!" replied Hinata as she grabbed Sasuke hair and yanked it. With that Sasuke started to tickle her. On the other side of the playing field you see Naruto and Ino looking at them as if they were on drugs. "And she says I'm scary" stated Ino out of nowhere.

With that Ino got up to pull Hinata off of Sasuke. "Well Hina-chan, my question to you…did Temari give you sugar again?" stated Ino as she made Hinata look at her.

"Uh…no why you asking?" asked Hinata as she jumped on bed to fall asleep on. _she is so random at times…it amazes me so_ thought Ino as she slept to the bed next to her. They all said their good nights and the girls threatened the boys that if they tried anything funny that they will make sure that they repeat the 8th grade thing again.

DREAM SEQUENCE HINATA

__

She was alone in a big dark room. "Hello…anyone there?" asked a girl with long blackish bluish hair.

what the fuck? That's me…when I was little. thought a girl with short blackish bluish hair. Just as she was about to make contact with her younger self someone else came into the picture. 

"Hinata! Where are you baby?" yelled a beautiful lady. "Mommy! I'm here! Mommy!" yelled the little girl as she tried to catch up to her mom. Only to fail. "Mommy don't go, mommy no I'm here don't leave me, mommy!" yelled the girl as she felt something hold her back.

As she turned around she saw her. "Where are you going girl? You have things to do." the lady pulled her away from her mommy and back into the darkness. Mommy…mom why? Why did this happen?

"Mommy!" Hinata woke up in the middle on the night crying her eyes out._ That's not fair! You shouldn't have died! I miss you so much mommy!_ this only made Hinata cry even harder, then out of nowhere she felt a couple of strong arms warp around her.

"Shh…It's okay Hinata. Cry all you want I won't tell any one promise." was all that the owner of the arms said as Hinata took his advice and cried her eyes out. For everything bad that has happen to her.

Once she was finish she turned around to smile at Sasuke. "Hey chicken-butt you can let go of me now." stated a more calmed Hinata.

"Uh…I rather not. I'll just stay here and sleep next to you like I did that one time in the mall." with that said, Hinata just ignored him and fell asleep in his arms. Soon after that Sasuke joined her but a thought went through his mind or so he thought_ Don't worry Hinata…I will try to protect you when ever I can, I promise._

THE NEXT DAY

Hinata partly forgetting what happen was really surprised to see Sasuke next to her. She was about ready to scream but stop as the memories of last night came to her. _that's right he comfort me last night. Oh Sasuke why do you always affect me so? I know that I like you but that doesn't mean you like me too. Plus you have million of girls on your feet which are way more prettier than me._ thought Hinata as she stared at Sasuke who was still somewhat asleep but he felt as if someone was looking at him.

Than a thought ran threw Hinata's mind _Don't worry Hinata…I will try to protect you when ever I can, I promise. did he really say that or was it my imagination?_ thought Hinata as she started to trace Sasuke's features with her hand. When she finally reached his lips she couldn't help but feel attracted to them.

_I should just do it…he's asleep and so is everyone. No one will know what I did_ with that last thought Hinata leaned into Sasuke's lips. It was meant to be a peck, but it ended up being a French kiss. Because Sasuke for some reason unknown to Hinata responded as soon as Hinata's lips touched his.

This went on for about a minute, because Hinata pulled herself out of the kiss. Only to leave a somewhat disappointed Sasuke. _That should have never happened!_ exclaimed Hinata to herself as she got up from the bed, and headed to her room for some clothes and a shower.

Once in her room she notice that Neji and Ten-ten where in the same bed, while Shikamaru was on the sofa with Temari. _Hmm I wonder what happen here? I'll ask them later._ thought Hinata as she grabbed some clothes and went to the shower. After she was done she grabbed some clothes for Ino to wear and left.

But made sure to leave the alarm on before she left. When she reenter the room, she found Naruto unconscious on the floor and Ino about to kill Sasuke. "Uh…I would ask what happen here but I already know what happen." stated Hinata as she had Ino tackling her into a hug.

"Hina-chan! I was so worry! I thought that those good for nothing came and got you in the middle of the night, and that these losers did nothing that to save you!" exclaimed Ino as she hugged Hinata. "Ino…can't…breathe!" exclaimed the girl.

"Oh yea right sorry. Oh you got me clothes thanks honey. I'll go take a shower and be out in a few okay?" with that Ino left to the bathroom to shower. _wow she can really be scary at times_ thought Hinata as she saw Naruto move a little. With out thinking it twice Hinata jumped on the bed she was previously in and turned her ipod on._ hmm what should I listen to?_ and at random started to listen to Simple Plan - Welcome to my life without even thinking Hinata started to sing the song out loud.

**__**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
So no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

__

You right Hinata know one knows how hard it is to be like you but you have people that care for you so much don't ever forget that

thought a raven hair boy and a blonde hair girl.

**__**

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

What happen next surprised Hinata and Ino both because Sasuke started to sing the next verse.

**__**

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

And then Hinata and Sasuke started to sing the chorus part together.

**__**

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Sasuke let Hinata take the part which he was happy to because she put such emotion to the next part that she started to cry…yet again.

**__**

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

By this point Sasuke had already warped his arms around Hinata again. And then he started singing with her again. And he rocked her so she knew she wasn't alone.

**__**

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

__

Sasuke don't you dare hurt Hinata. Cause if you do I will make sure personally to cut your balls of and make you eat them

thought Ino as she saw at what was happening.

**__**

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Once the song was done Hinata stayed in his arms for a few more seconds till she pulled away and said "Lets go get the rest of the gang, I bet they are still asleep." with that Hinata and Sasuke left to retrieve the remaining four.

Once everyone was awake they were downstairs about to enter the dinning area till the manager came and told them "I'm sorry to say this but you four young ladies are not allow to set foot in the dinning room anymore for what happen last night." stated the manager only to be left deaf by Hinata and Temari.

"What are you fucking talking about?! Those idiots got what they had coming to them so don't being telling all this shit now!" yelled Hinata as Ino held her back from attacking the guy. "No fucking joke! We paid for the rooms and it came included breakfast, lunch, and dinner paid! And now you aren't letting us in cause a couple of gay ass boys got creamed yesterday!" responded Temari that was being held down by Ten-ten and Shikamaru.

"Uh…thanks for the trouble dude, we'll be leaving now." with the boys helped drag out Hinata and Temari out of there before they killed someone. "Hey lets find a Denny's and eat there" stated Shikamaru as he made sure Temari didn't turn around to run back and kill they guy.

"Doesn't sound bad what so ever." stated Sasuke as he found one near MacDonald's. Once there the girls calmed down and they where all talking about random stuff. "So what do you girls have plan on doing today?" asked Sasuke as he ate his egg omelet. "Well like I said yesterday…SHOPPING!" exclaimed a happy Ino.

"I don't know her." stated Hinata to some random people that kept staring at them. "Hey that's mean…but yet again I do the same with you." stated Ino as she drank some orange juice. "After we do some shopping with Ino we were planning on going snowboarding…and then go clubbing" stated Hinata as she ate her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Oh okay so you girls are busy then huh?" stated Neji as he saw Hinata drink some soda. "You haven't change a bit Hinata, you still don't drink juice in the morning do you?" asked Neji at random. "You know it!" exclaimed Hinata. "And to your pervious question yea we are busy and so are you." stated Ten-ten. _Great _thought four boys as they finished their food and paid.

The first thing on their agenda was shopping. "Ino I'm bored" exclaimed Hinata as she saw Ino try on the fifth dress she had in her collection of fifteen. Then an idea came up to Hinata as she grabbed her camera and went to bug the boys.

"Hey guys are you all bored out of your minds like me?" asked Hinata as got several nods. _Perfect._ with that Hinata explained the new game.

"Hina you amazed sometimes you know that?" stated Temari as she high five Hinata. "I know, I'm just amazing that way." stated Hinata as they laughed. "Question…do we have to wear what is given to us…no matter what it is?" asked Shikamaru. "Yep" stated Hinata. "So who's going to dress who?" asked Ten-ten.

"well we'll do the paper in the hat thing…so guys you write down your number and get ready to be dressed…

****

Wow this is a long ass chapter…sorry if swearing isn't your thing and if it is coolio…any ways I know in this chapter there was like a whole lot of bonding done by Hinata and Sasuke…you don't even know what's to come…and don't worry there will be a lot of the other ones to but things will go back to normal when they go back to school cause…I won't tell now here's the poll for some of my next stories which one should I do next…

I kissed a girl

- Sasuke has been considered gay for far to long. He was even starting to believe he was…that is till he kissed a girl…and he liked it. But the sad thing is he has a rival… Hina/Sasuke

Speechless-

he found her in the middle of the desert, dying. But for some reason instead of letting her die he saved her. But the sad thing is that she won't speak a word. And he wants to know why. Hinata/Gaara.

I'm just not her-

_(this is an Inuyasha fan fic so yea)-_ "Cause I'm not her okay that's why!" exclaimed a raven hair girl she cried her eyes out. "I know your not…that's why I prefer you" stated a white hair demon as he…she has been compared to her for so long that she lost all hope for happiness…but what happens when a certain demon lord comes in and saves her…will love spark? Kagome/Sesshomaru

Evil covered in sweetness-

no one ever paid any attention to her…that is till she cracked out of her cocoon and showed everyone how good she is on the dance floor. Now she has heads turning to her direction and that includes the heart throb of her high school Hinata/Sasuke

Don't forget to vote…and for those that just read the story please update for which story I should write next please and thank you….oh and I almost forgot….you know what to do if you want more.

and i almost for got i'll be gone from July 4 - july 17...sad thing is that my laptop is broken thanx to Limewire..if you have it delete it. i'll try to update b4 i'll leave so yea


	23. Move that body and help me

I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long…I tried to update before I left…didn't happen cause I was in such a rush that wow! But I got to say that I enjoyed my stay at Salvador…and yea it's a different country but no biggys I'm here all in one piece and ready to type all my stories…I know I said that I was going to do one at a time but I'm gonna do them all and then update at random. But it would if people reviewed so I know peeps like my story…I got to stop with my nonsense and on with the story…and here it is chapter…25? I lost tract already…lol…

Move that body and help me

"Hinata! What is the meaning of this?" yelled a blonde hair girl as she continue to watch random parts of her video camera. _Uh…shit. Leave it to me the volunteer to shop with Ino after I used her precious camera for my amazing fashion show_ thought a bluish and blackish hair girl as she cheaply rubbed the back of her head. "Well you see Ino…I would love to tell what happen but we all know that you hate long stories and this one is a long story so…" was all Hinata got to say because Ino interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Well Hinata we have two hours of shopping so I think we have enough time." responded Ino as she handed Hinata the video camera. "Uh okay than you asked for it." stated Hinata as she rewind the camera all the way to the beginning._ This should be very interesting._ thought Hinata as she pressed the play button.

IN THE VIDEO

"_Hey Hinata how do you work this thing? It has a red blinking dot that says REC !_yelled a girl voice that sounded like Temari. Then you see that the camera being shook a few times and then you hear Ten-ten say _"Don't worry Hinata it's working…and Temari the blinking dot means its recording…how many times do we have to tell you this?" _asked a girl with buns as her friend just shrugged and laughed at her expression_. "Hey are we ready the go?" _yelled a bluish and blackish hair girl as she checked on the first contestant_. _

_"Yea it's good to go when ever you are ready." _responded a dirty blonde hair as she held the camera toward the lavender tint white eye girl. Just as the girl turn around some funky music was put on for the amazing fashion show that was about to go on in a matter of seconds_. "Okay here I go" _stated Hinata as she got herself ready for what she came up with to pass time with.

_"Why hello everyone that is tuning in for this show. I want to say thank you ahead of time for spending some of your wonderful time to tune in to watch this unique fashion show." _smiled Hinata into the camera as she cued Ten-ten to bring out the first boy. As Ten-ten was retrieving the first contestant Hinata decided to put on some more suitable music on. _  
"Hesh coming Hinata so get ready girl!"_ yelled a girl in buns as the music started to blast.

(Naughty girl-à Beyonce)

love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.

As the music was starting an ashamed, embarrassed, white eye Hyuuga came out of the fitting room wearing some amazing fashion.

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

_"Come on work it! Work it…work it…that's it Pose!" _yelled Ten-ten over the music as Neji tried to ignore her.

But that all changed when he answered_ "What did you say? I can't here you!"_ yelled Naruto over the music that's when Hinata yelled at Ten-ten to _"__Shut the music off Buns! I'm doing an interview here!"_ yelled Hinata as she received a laugh from her friend and the music off._ "Sorry for the inconvenience Naruto…but back to the topic how did you come up with this outfit that turn an annoying, rude, long hair, grumpy, smelly boy into a beautiful girl? Do tell please!"_ stated Hinata as she received some glares from her beloved cousin as he also shared the glares with Naruto.

_"Oh Hina dear…it's quite simple really. You see how his beautiful long brown hair flows freely around him? It gives him the famine look that many want"_ stated Naruto in the best gay stylist voice he could muster while the girls tried to hold in there laughter. Hinata had it worst cause she has to look like she is really amazed. "_mmhmm"_ responded Hinata as she tried to hold in her laughter.

_"Well you see the lavender tint eye shadow on his eyes?"_ asked Naruto as he got a nod in response._"As you can see it brings out the color of his eyes so much! Oh and same with the pink lushes lip gloss! I mean look at those lips! They shine as in a need for a kiss!"_ exclaimed Naruto as Hinata started to crack up like if there was no tomorrow.

_"Oh my god! Some one bring some water!" _replied Naruto as he was trying not to crack up laughing with her. On the other hand Neji was giving Hinata a smirk that said there-is-still-more-to-come. Once everyone cooled down the show continued as if the laughing stock never happened.

_"I am so sorry for what just happen Naruto…please continue in your display of the wonderful hesh." stated Hinata as Naruto began yet again. "Okay were was I oh yea I remember! I was going to start talking about the shirt! I mean look at it, the pinkish crop shirt! Look how nicely it ties in the front! Oh and we can't forget the blue inside shirt! It's just complimentary!"_ exclaimed Naruto as Neji was giving him an I-am-going-to-kill-you-for-this look_. "But I must ask! How did you give this flat chest boy some big jumbo boobs?"_ asked Hinata knowing very well how it came to be.

_"Oh that's quite simple dear…all you have to do is get some water balloons…fill it up to your desire size and then just pop it right in!"_ replied Naruto as you heard a couple of giggles from the camera_. "But please continue…you still haven't told us about the skirt and heels I mean , they all go so perfectly together Naruto." exclaimed Hinata into the camera as she pointed at Neji. "Like you just said this outfit is meant to attract the opposite sex like that"_ stated Naruto as he snapped his finger.

Just as he said that a guy at random appeared. They all at first thought that he was going to go after a girl but what happen _surprised them all. "Hey sexy…what's up?"_ asked a tall, green eye, brown hair, muscular boy as he went up to Neji and kissed his_ hand. "Hey dude fuck off. No one wants you here…no one needs you here!"_ yelled Neji as he received a couple of chuckles from the guy. "

_What are you talking about beauty? Do you really think that these losers can protect you from the evil of some guys?"_ asked the boy as he gently touched Neji's cheek._ "Hey I told you to fuck off"_ stated Neji as Hinata and the girls started laughing. That's when Hinata said_ "Hey Christopher you can stop now. Here's the money"_ stated Hinata as Neji looked some what relief that this was all just a plan of Hinata's._ "What do you mean stop? I haven't even started?" replied another green eye boy. "So wait if you are Christopher than who is he?"_ asked Temari as everyone looked at the green eye boy_._

_"Does it matter who I am? All that matters is that this beauty is mine now"_ with that the boy went in and kissed Neji. _"Holy shit!"_ was all that was heard because then you see Ten-ten and Hinata trying to get the green eye dude off Neji. Once they were able to get the dude off Neji, if looks could kill, heck Canada wouldn't exist anymore. That was how angry Neji was. _"Hey you!"_ stated Neji as the boy turn to look at him as ready to give another kiss.

_"Listen here. I am a boy not a girl a boy. I got the same thing between my legs that you do."_ the boy just continue to stare in disbelief of what Neji was saying_. "Your lying right?"_ there was so much hope in the boy's voice but that all went away when Neji took his water balloons boobs and threw at him. Once this little scene was over everyone just started laughing at Neji_. "Neji! You are such a loser!"_ exclaimed Hinata as Temari stated _"Instead of 'I kissed a girl' for you it will have to be I kissed a boy!"_ with that everyone continue to laugh.

_"Neji that was some gross shit. I'm never going to look at you the same way."_ stated Sasuke as he came out of the dressing room.In the end even Neji let out a few chuckles and said_ "It's your turn Naruto."_ that's when you see Naruto go into a pale greenish color. _"Oh don't worry Porky…you are going to enjoy your outfit so much!"_ exclaimed a too excited Hinata as she skipped the rest of the way into the fitting room. Before Naruto went into the room you say him give a look that said I-am-really-scared-of-what-this-crazy-girl-is-going-to-do-the-me.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Wait a sec…what did you do the him Hinata?!" exclaimed a blonde hair girl as she saw her friend get nervous. "How about you find out what I did to porky?" asked Hinata as she crossed her fingers for a miracle. "You know in the end I am going to get you so you might as well tell me." stated Ino as she took a sip of her drink. "I know but I want to have a good laugh before you decide to kill me or something for making your boyfriend look like Michel Jackson."

stated Hinata as she received a wack from Ino. "Don't you even dare say that! What if he turns gay or something….and starts molesting little kids?!" exclaimed Ino as Hinata smirked. She didn't even complain when I said that Narutard is her boyfriend. I need to get them together somehow. thought Hinata as her plans where ruin a little to early. "And just to inform you. Me and Naruto aren't together!" stated Ino as she ate a French fry from Hinata's pile.

"Hey but if I recall correctly which I do, you wouldn't mind being with Naruto! At all!" exclaimed Hinata as Ino gave her a look that said go-get-lost-and-never-come-back. "Hmm…it might be true but at least I don't make it so obvious like you do Hina" responded Ino as Hinata eyed her funny.

"What do you mean?" replied Hinata as Ino said "Hey look is this Naruto?" after closely examining the video all you here is a blonde girl screaming "Hinata! You idiot why would you do that!?" "Do what? Oh yea just watch and don't kill me." stated Hinata as they went back to watching the video.

* * *

IN THE VIDEO AGAIN

"Why hello there my fellow viewers, I am Neji, and I am here to introduce you the new fashion of Hinata Hyuuga." started Neji as a blonde hair boy decline of coming out. Then you here a lot of screaming and bashing. First comes out a girl with two lumps on her head. Once she starts the music a blonde hair boy comes out…or is it a boy?

(Milkshake à Kelis)

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

Just like the music said…his milkshakes bring the boys to the yard. But the question is are they young or are they wrinkly old farts?

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

"Oh my god Naruto! You have to work it! Make Neji look like baby!"

yelled Ten-ten as you heard some chuckles coming out of Neji. _"That Ten, will be a miracle of god you know that right?"_ stated Neji as Hinata gave a couple of giggles and joined her beloved cousin up on the stage. _"Well like I was saying, Hinata I got to say this is an amazing job if I say so myself."_ stated Neji as Naruto made faces at him. _"I know right? I sometimes amaze myself too."_ replied Hinata as Neji gave her a look that said you-are-kidding-right?__

"But I got to ask. How did you turn a stupid, blue eyes, blonde hair, stupid, dumb. Did I say stupid already?"

asked Neji as he knew he was pushing his luck. _"Yes you did, but only like two times, you still need eight more."_ replied Hinata as she felt daggers being thrown at her by a blonde hair boy. _"Oh well, like I was saying. How did you make this once young looking BOY. Look like our grandmother?"_ asked Neji as he examined Naruto and thanked the gods that Hinata didn't get him. ____

"That Neji dear is quite simple really."

stated Hinata in a matter-in-fact voice. _"But please do explain I mean…you'll never know who wants to try this look."_ stated Neji as he was enjoying the torture Naruto was going through…the sad thing is that it hasn't even started. 

_"Well if you insist Neji, lets start with the hair,"_ stated Hinata as she pointed at the hair. _"You do remember the spiky blonde locks he use to have right?"_ asked Hinata as she receive a nod from Neji and the group of friends. _"Well he still has them…but it's under this amazing white puffy wig"_ stated Hinata as she got some awwws from the audience. _"From there I went for the make up with is the pink eye shadow and the red lip stick."_ stated Hinata as she grabbed Naruto's cheek and pinched it really hard.

____

"From there the dress is from the 1800s I think because it looks to old for anyone to wear but him,"

stated Hinata as an old lady was wearing the same pink flowered dress with the blue ribbon around the waist, passed by with a 'humph'. _"And that's all I did really anyone got any questions?"_ asked Hinata as she heard a raven hair boy ask _"How the hell does this 'boy' have big ass boobs? Please explain with details!" _yelled Sasuke as Naruto shot some daggers eyes at his friend.

_"Oh dear are you talking about these things?"_ asked Hinata as she purposely touched one of them. Naruto being Naruto did the one thing that came to his mind. _"Girl! Get your hands off my boobs! I hope you know that is sexual harassment there!" _stated Naruto as Hinata continue to touch his fake boobs that is until Naruto's knight in shining armor appeared at random. _"You should listen to your elders you annoying brat."_ yelled a men in is late sixties or early seventies.

_"And who are you if you don't mind me asking?"_ question Temari as she held the camera toward the old fart. _"I am Mr. Nicholas…but you sweet heart can call me whatever you like"_ stated the man as he made his way toward Naruto. _"Hey Hinata if you paid this fart to scare me, he already did his job. Now tell him to stop!"_ cried Naruto as he kept escaping the fart.

_"But that's the thing I didn't. I would never go up to old people…I don't know why but they always end up throwing stuff at me." _stated Hinata as you see Sasuke give her a you-are-kidding-me-right? Look. _"You are joking right? Please tell me this is one of your curl jokes!"_ pleaded Naruto as he ran into the dressing room with the guy right behind him. _"This should be interesting."_ stated Ten-ten as you hear the old man scream half to death and a hard wack.

_"Do you think he found out that Naruto is a boy and not a grandma?"_ asked Hinata as you see the old man come out of the dressing room with a mad scary face. _"I'll take that as a yes."_ stated Temari as Naruto came out with a big bump on his head. _"I would ask what happen in there Narutard but I rather not know."_ stated Sasuke as he laughed at Naruto's expression.

_"Hey Naruto…are you sure that Ino wasn't in there?"_ questioned Hinata knowing very well that Ino gives one hell of a punch when she is angry or scared to death. _"Uh…the show must go on!"_ stated Temari as some calming music was put on as everyone got ready for the next performance.

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"I got a question Hinata…how did I not hear any of this?" asked Ino as she continue to see a knocked out Naruto in the camera. "I really don't know Ino…maybe you were just to busy with trying on dresses that you didn't hear us." stated Hinata as she ate some food. "But you got to admit it…that was funny." stated Hinata as she received some giggles from Ino. "Now I never said that it wasn't funny did I?" stated Ino as she smiled at her friend. "True. So do you want to see the rest of it or no?" stated Hinata as she did one of her old habits. "Hinata why are you doing the finger thing?" stated Ino as something seem to click in her mind. "Don't tell me that they got you too!" exclaimed Ino as Hinata only nodded. "Then I hope you know I will watch it till you come out stated Ino as she was ready the push the play button that is until a loud crash was heard.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Ino as she forgot about the camera and left to check out the noise. "Damn you Ino leave it to you the forget your stuff on the table." stated Hinata as she started to pick up all the stuff on the table. Once everything was picked up she went to find Ino not noticing the pair of eyes that saw her entire movements. _I'm going to get you bitch for what you did to me and my friends…and that's a promise._

"What the hell happen here Ten-ten?" asked Hinata as she saw her cousin only half conscious. "Oh well you see…it's kind of hard to explain." stated Ten-ten as she cheaply rubbed the back of her head. "No it isn't double T." stated Temari as she started to approached them with Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke. "So what happen Temari?" asked Ino as she checked to see if Neji was still breathing.

"Oh that's is quite simple, Ten-ten felt that someone ass grabbed her and the only person behind her was Neji so she did the one that she is really good at…and that is knocking him out." stated Temari as Hinata started laughing. "You are kidding me right?" asked Hinata as she looked down to see her cousin trying to get up. "Well cousin, I got to say, first you get a nice wet one and now how get a good knock out punch? How do you feel?" stated Hinata as she received some glares from Neji and Ten-ten too.

"Hey guys lets go back to the hotel…I've been having this feeling as someone has been watching us like all day…and it's like a bad feeling." stated Temari as the girls all looked at her. "Idiot why didn't you say something?" asked Ino as she went up to her friend and held her. "We have to go…now!" stated Hinata as her once lavender tint eyes turn white. "Wait a second what's wrong? I'm confused!" stated Naruto as he and Shikamaru lifted Neji up. "For once Naruto your not the only." stated Shikamaru as they all hurried to the exit of the mall.

" Hey chicken-butt make yourself useful and get us a cab or something." stated Hinata as she went to her friend. "Temari…look at me." stated Hinata as the dirty blond hair girl looked up at her. "How long have you felt that people have been watching us?" asked Hinata as Temari looked down. "Well…I felt that people have been watching us as soon as we left the hotel but everyone was because of the big scandal that me and you showed…but it really kicked in when we where in the mall doing the show thing." stated Temari as Ino realized something at that moment.

"Hey Hina, when you all where doing the fashion show…who was with me?" asked a somewhat scared Ino. "Uh…we left Shikamaru with you why?" asked Ten-ten while Hinata hugged her friend. "Well because when I went out to get more dresses I found a note that said 'Don't be worry…I will be right back'." stated Ino as the Hinata responded by saying "We never left you a note Ino." that did it the girls knew someone was on their case and they didn't like it one bit. "Hey Chicken-butt you got the cabs already?" stated Hinata as she got a response.

"Yea, yea, they're here." stated Sasuke as Hinata put Neji in one end, Ten-ten next to him. Then Temari and Naruto in the end. "Hey you cab person. Take them to this hotel and don't let anyone else on this cab got it?" stated Hinata as the taxi person just nodded and left. "Hey Hina, our ride is here." stated Ino as Shikamaru got in then her, then Sasuke and finally Hinata. "Can you please take us to this location sir." stated Ino as the taxi person said yea. But before they left Hinata saw someone that she was hopping never to see again. The sad thing is that, that person waved at her and blew her a kiss.

* * *

IN HINA/INO/SHKIA/SASU CAB

"Okay start talking, why did we leave in such a hurry?" asked Sasuke as Ino decided to answer the question. "The thing is…is that…it's hard to explain, but it has to do with Temari's ability of somehow always being right about every bad feeling that she gets." stated Ino as the boys eyed her funny. "Okay still confused here, mind being a little bit more detailed here?" asked Sasuke as Hinata decided that she will tell.

"Ino lets just tell them…I don't think they'll tell another soul cause if they do…then I will make sure that all of Japan knows what just happen in the mall." threatened Hinata as the boys looked at each other confused. "Okay we promise now talk." stated Sasuke as Hinata started. "Well it has to do with Temari's past. When she was younger she was somehow trained in the world of the tough." started Hinata as the guys looked confused.

"Yea you'll think it would be Ten-ten but no, Temari was going to be used as a gateway of transportation." continued Hinata as the Shikamaru asked "What do you mean by 'a gateway of transportation'?" "When she was born, her parents were…are into the life of drug dealers. And when Temari was born she was a disturbance to her family always left for last. They were planning on using Temari as a way to get drugs one place to another, but one day when her father came home…drunk…he did something that a father should never do to his girl." stated Ino as Hinata had tears running down her eyes. "Don't tell me that he.."

"Temari's father raped her. She was only at the age of nine when this happen." stated Ino. _That wasn't even ten years ago_ thought Sasuke in disgust. "That isn't the end is it?" stated Shikamaru as he felt that there is more to the story. "Your right, Temari left the house three days later. She didn't have a place to go so she just kept running and running until she couldn't anymore. One day when she was out on the street an elderly woman was walking by with at least four boys trailing her…she was about ten at the time. Those where ready to attack the lady that is until Temari came in and told them off." continued Hinata as Ino decided to finish off the thing.

"The thing is Temari is really good with the whole feeling thing because her life on the street kind of made her that way." stated Ino as she looked down at her hands. "Okay question…why didn't the guys just attack Temari? She was just a girl." asked a now very curious Shikamaru. "Funny thing you should ask…have you ever seen Temari with any sharp objects?" asked Ino as both boys shook their head as a response. "Well lets just say Temari won't miss and some how won't hurt herself in a knife fight." stated Hinata as the both boys looked at each other.

"And to tell the truth we trust her with her feeling because she hasn't let us down once." responded Hinata as the boys eyed her weirdly. "What do you mean when you say that?" asked a some what scared Sasuke. "Oh well lets just say that Temari has helped us plan out on your hair dye, Slutrua's hair, and many, many more." stated Hinata as she gave them a smile. _You are fucking kidding me right? The quiet one is always the dangerous one_ thought both boys as they looked at each other.

"Hey kids we're here…now get out and pay me." yelled the taxi person as they all got out. "Here and thanks for the ride." stated Ino as she got a "Urg what ever I'm just doing my job" for a response. "Rude enough huh?" stated Ino as they all went inside and into their designated rooms.

* * *

GIRLS ROOM

"Hey Ten-ten…I'm home!" yelled Hinata as she went and hug jumped her two lumped hair friend. "How long have you gals been here?" asked Ino as she closed the door. "Uh…about five minutes. Why?" question Temari as she grabbed her swim set and went to the bathroom. "Just wondering…hey were ya'll going?" question Ino as she also saw Ten-ten get her swim suit.

"Uh, well, you see, there are some really nice hot springs outside so we were planning on go there right now. You know to relax and stuff before tonight." stated Ten-ten as she started to change. "Mind if we go?" question Hinata as Temari gave her a did-you-really-just-ask-that-question look. "Well, we would be insulted if you didn't." responded Temari as she watch her beloved friend grab her swim set and started to change. "Are we ready the go?" asked Ino as they all nodded and left to the springs.

IN THE BOYS ROOM

It was quite in this room something that really never happens but for some reason everyone had something to think about.

_I get it now…_

_I get with what she meant back then_ thought Shikamaru as he remember what she told him.

Flash back

_"It's just that none of us have never and probably never have what is called a normal life thanks to our family." stated a crying Temari. "Stop crying Temari please stop" pleaded Shikamaru as he held her close for comfort. After a few minutes Temari moved away from Shikamaru and while wiping her eyes. "Hey, you called me by my name" stated Temari out of nowhere. Blushing Shikamaru said "Well…y-you s-see I-it came-e" was all he said because Temari started to giggle._

_"It's okay, by the way thanks for everything Shikamaru" with that Temari got up and like usual acted if nothing happen. "Hey Pineapple lets go get your gals and mine" what just happen she makes it look like it never did. Maybe this is secrete with that Shika asked. "You know where my friends are and you losers of friends are too?" "Well I'm not sure buy I hot a feeling that I do know" stated Temari as she went to get her bat._

End of it

Shikamaru didn't notice that he started to blush a little as he remember the kiss that he gave her not long before the trip.

_"Sorry but you are not leaving any time soon" stated the pineapple hair boy. "And why is that? If you mind me asking?" questioned Temari as she faced Shikamaru. "Oh, quiet simple, I've been looking for you all over the place and now that I found you, you think that I am going to let you go?" asked Shikamaru, as Temari gave him a look that said you-have-got-to-be-kidding-right? "And I give a shit why again?" asked Temari._

_"Because you like me that's why" stated a cocky Shikamaru.. "You know what Shikamaru, you are right. I like you so much that it hurts" stated Temari in her best sad/flirty/happy voice. "Is that so?" asked Shikamaru as Temari nodded her head._

_"Prove it." stated Shikamaru as he smirked at Temari's expression. He then remembered how she inched closer and closer to Shikamaru, passing his lips and reaching his ear, Temari whispered something in his ear that made him go hard. Inching slowly back to face him, Temari smirked at her own job well done. Now it was his turn, pushing her on the tree._

_Inching closely toward her ear, he whispered something in her ear that made her blush in a pretty pinkish red color. Once way from her ear, Shikamaru kissed Temari on the lips. Not being able to resist the kiss Temari kissed him back. Not noticing how long they've been kissing they both let up for air. "I knew you liked me" stated Shikamaru in his cocky voice. "Hmm…haven't you heard of acting?" asked Temari. "Yea, so that was acting?" questioned Shikamaru. "Well duh" stated Temari as she fixed her hair. "Oh good, then I can do it again" what? Was all that heard because Shikamaru went for another round of kissing with Temari. Both not noticing a pair of eyes that saw the whole thing._

End of flash back

This isn't good…I am falling for her…that is if I haven't already

thought Shikamaru as he continue to stare into space that is until he notice that his head was hurting. _what the hell…ow! _"Hey what's wrong with you Naruto? That hurt." complained Shikamaru as he got up ready to wack a blonde hair boy. "Well that was the only way to get your attention really…we've been calling you for like five minutes but you just wouldn't answer." stated Naruto as Shikamaru started to notice something. "Hey were are the rest of the guys?" "Oh they went to the springs…want to go?" asked Naruto as Shikamaru only nodded. With that he got up and got dress.

AT THE SPRINGS

Everything was peaceful, quiet, and just perfect…but we all know that can't last long when you have Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten together. "Oh my god, this feels so good!" exclaimed Hinata as she went into the spring. "For once Hina, I couldn't agree more." responded Ino as she also started to relax. "Girls I got a question." stated Temari as she relax in the spring.

"Listening" stated Ten-ten as she was getting ready to go in. "Are we still going to the club?" asked a curious dirty blonde hair girl as a blonde hair girl responded by saying "Well duh. We would be stupid if we didn't!" exclaimed Ino as out of nowhere a blonde hair cannon ball into the conversation. "Why hello ladies, what are we going to do tonight? I mean we aren't going to stay in the rooms all nice quiet are we?" asked Naruto as he was receiving death glares from four girls.

"Well Narutard, first we are going to hurt you, and then we as in girls are going to a club!" exclaimed Ino as she was ready to drown Naruto were he stand. "Well…I got to say everything sounds good but the first part." stated Naruto as he started to move away from Ino.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you girls need protection. And we can provide that!" stated a raven hair boy as he join the discussion. "Uh…that is so true, so I guess we are stuck taking these losers." stated Ten-ten as she pointed behind her…which stood Neji.

"Ha ha you're funny Ten-ten…so what time are we leaving?" asked Neji as he swam near the boys. "Uh like around nine or nine-thirty." stated Temari as she got out of the spring. "Uh…do you guys really want to go to the club with us?" asked Temari as she faced the pool not noticing the pineapple shaped hair boy that started to sneak behind her. "Uh…Temari, don't turn around." stated Hinata as she smirked at her friend. Not listening like always she turns around only to be pushed into the hot spring.

"Oh my god Shika, you are so dead when she comes up you know that right?" stated a somewhat scared Ino. "What's the worst that can happen? I mean she wouldn't hurt me…right?" stated a now scared Shikamaru as Sasuke said "It was nice knowing you." with that Temari started to emerge from the water. "I'll be going now uh…see you girls later" with Shikamaru and Naruto disappeared in less than five seconds.

"Why am I not amazed that those two are your friends Neji?" asked Hinata as Neji just gave her a glare. "Well now that our time was ruin…lets start getting ready girls. For I got a feeling that tonight is going to be big!" stated Ino as she got out. One by one everyone started to get out. Everyone got out but Hinata and Sasuke.

"Hey Hina, you aren't coming with us?" asked a dirty blonde hair girl as she lean down to her friend. "Ah…not right now, you know that I don't take long to get ready so I'll just stick it here for a little." responded Hinata with a smile for her friend." "Okay than, see ya in a few than." with that they all disappeared.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Hinata as she started to swim around. "I'm here relaxing…is there a law against sitting in the same hot spring with you now?" asked Sasuke as Hinata just stuck her tongue out. "Very mature of you Hinata." stated Sasuke as Hinata just smiled with a you-know-it look.

"I got a question for you Hinata." stated Sasuke as he started to swim near Hinata. "Uh…ask and I'll see if I feel like answering." responded Hinata. "Okay, why did you leave?" "Huh? I'm confused what do you mean with why did I leave?" asked Hinata as she eyed him weirdly. "I'm asking why did you leave your house at the age of 12? What happen that made you go away?" asked Sasuke as Hinata went white. "Well, guess what Sasuke, I'm not going to answer that right now…and I have to go." with that Hinata got out of the spring and into a comfy towel.

THAT NIGHT

I can't believe that ass asked me that question.

thought Hinata as she put on the last of her accessories. "Ready the go girl?" asked Ino as Hinata only nodded in response. With that the girls left the room to go and meet the guys in the front desk. "Damn they take forever!" complained Naruto as he heard a response. "Well duh, we are girls." stated a blonde hair girl.

He couldn't say anything. They all couldn't say anything. That is how impressed they were. "Uh…are we ready the go?" asked a somewhat shy Temari as she noticed that Shikamaru wouldn't keep his eyes off her. "Uh…yea, we are ready." responded Neji as he walked up to Ten-ten. With that they all went to the limo. It was a quiet ride to the club, but what can you expect when you have four boys drooling over four gorgeous girls.

This isn't right…how am I going to keep guys off her with the way she is dressed?

thought four different boys as they watched their desired girl just look around as if nothing was wrong. _Damn Temari, you really look different…_ thought Shikamaru as he saw her whisper something to Hinata. _It's going to be fucking hard to keep guys off her…it usually is but tonight is going to be difficult _thought Naruto as he blush because he was caught staring.

Why does he keep on staring? It's not like I look that different I mean yes…I am wearing tight clothes, yes I am wearing a skirt, and yes I am wearing heels but that doesn't mean it's not me

thought Temari as she felt Shikamaru's gaze still on her that is until the limo stop and the person came to open the door.

This is going to be fun…

thought four different colored hair girls as they walked into the club not noticing the heated glares they where already receiving. _This is going to be like hell_ thought four boys as they started to send death glares at every one.

* * *

IN THE CLUB

The music was banging, people were dancing, people were yelling, and people where having fun. "God I can't wait to go and dance!" exclaimed Hinata as she was ready to jump into the crowd only to be stop by Sasuke. "I hope you know that you are not going alone." stated Sasuke as Hinata gave him a go-fuck-yourself look. "And that goes the same for all of you." stated Neji as he grabbed Ten-ten and went into the crowd. "Hey I guess that means it's time to disappear huh?" stated Naruto as he and Shikamaru took the girls else where. _This is gay…I am stuck with chicken-butt…and what sucks the most is that he can't dance!_ exclaimed Hinata in her head as she heard the music go off.

(Break the ice - Britney Spears)

____

It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now

"Oh my fucking god! Lets go we have to dance this song…well I have to dance this song! Exclaimed Hinata as she ran to the middle of the crowd with Sasuke close behind her.

_  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you said my name  
Got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
_

She was moving to the music and not giving a damn who, or what was staring at her all she new is that she was wrong when she said that Sasuke couldn't dance because he was doing a good job trying to control her, but she kept getting a little crazy.

__

And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on ya  
Let's get it blazin'

As these two continue to dance apparently they where starting to get some competition from other couples. But they really could give because they where having fun. And the funny part is that they weren't killing each other this time. But it all had to end when the music change into something more drastic.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom!" screamed Hinata as Sasuke followed closely. It's been about five minutes and Sasuke started to wonder what the hell was taking her so long. Just as he was ready to go into the girl's bathroom a chick came up to him. "Hey sexy, what are you doing here by yourself?" asked the girl as she purposely pressed her breast to his chest.

"Uh…I'm not alone my girl…my friend is in the bathroom and she hasn't come out." stated Sasuke as the girl just smirked at him. "Do you mean that bluish blackish hair girl?" asked the drunk girl. "Yea why do you ask?" question Sasuke as he started to get a really bad feeling. Just as she was about to answer Temari came in and said "Where's Hinata Sasuke?"

"Uh…I think she's in the bathroom why?" asked a confused Sasuke. "Because Ino was just attack by one of the guys from yesterday, Naruto took care of him. Uh Neji and Ten-ten already left and I just came to tell you that we have to leave." that's when it all clicked. He ran…he ran hoping that he may be wrong for the first time.

* * *

ELSE WHERE

"Please don't! don't do this to me!" yelled Hinata as the boy continue to kiss her and touch her. "Who's going to stop me huh? Your pretty little boyfriend isn't here to save you this time!" exclaimed the blue tip boy as he ripped Hinata's shirt off. "It's amazing that you haven't had a guy yet…I mean with this body who wouldn't want you?" asked the guy as he started to touch her breast. "Please stop!" cried Hinata as she felt him press his hard rock crock near her.

"I know you feel it, doesn't it feel amazing?" question the guy as he kissed Hinata in the lips. _I am going to get you for this asshole_ with that Hinata lifted her knee which caused him pain in his balls. When he went down Hinata took the advantage and ran for her life. Close behind her he was following her.

During her run she trip over her own feet giving the chance to jump on her. "You are a sneaky little bitch aren't you?" asked the boy as he started to kiss Hinata again only this he was surprised with her biting his tongue. "Bitch" was all he said as he slapped Hinata hard causing her to bleed. "I was going to be gentle with you, but you can forget that." stated the boy as Hinata started to scream for help again.

Please someone help me!

pleaded Hinata in her mind as she felt the boys weight being lift off her. She open her eyes to see Sasuke punching the shit out of the boy. "I fucking told you to stay away from her bastard." stated Sasuke as he threw the guy to the trash can. As Sasuke started to head to the boy he was surprised by a punch in the face.

"Sasuke!" yelled Hinata as she ran up to Sasuke only to be pushed away by him. "Get out of the way Hinata." stated Sasuke as he threw another punch only to miss and be hit again. "Watch girl, now you see that I am the one you want to be with not this good for nothing piece of…" was all he got to say because he felt a sharp object hit his head.

He fell. "Sasuke are you okay?" asked Hinata as she went to check him out. "Yea I'm good." stated Sasuke as he got up and saw the boy unconscious. "I thought you said Temari was the one that didn't miss?" stated Sasuke as he started to limp into a hotel near by. "Yea she doesn't but neither do I." responded Hinata as she smiled at him.

"Oh wait a second." "What?" asked Hinata as she saw that Sasuke took his shirt off and handed it to Hinata. "Put it on…unless you want more pervs to go after you." stated Sasuke as Hinata gladly put the shirt on.

* * *

IN THE HOTEL

"Hey we should call the others to tell them that we are safe." stated Sasuke as he started to close the curtains. "Uh...sure, I'll call them." with that Hinata picked up her cell phone and dial Temari's phone number. "Hey Tem, it's me!" stated Hinata as she listen to what Temari had to say.

"Yea I'm good, we got into a little trouble but we're good, hey listen right now me and Sasuke are in a hotel, we are going to spend the night and see you all tomorrow...okay?" stated Hinata as she got her response. "Okay, love you to...bye!" replied Hinata as she hanged up.

"So what they say?" asked a raven hair boy as he went to sit next to Hinata. "Oh nothing really, just to take care, and that they'll see us tomorrow." stated Hinata as she mumbled "They also said to behave and not do anything stupid" but to Hinata Sasuke didn't hear her...or did he.

"Uh...we should go asleep now." stated Hinata as she started to take off her shoes, socks, braclets, and her bra. This is what caught Sasuke's attention.

_She is going to sleep with no bra on...while using my shirt!_ exclaimed Sasuke ashe decided to ask Hinata the big question.

"Hey Hinata...how did he get to you? I was at in front of the restrooms and he never passed by."

"He didn't have to, he was waiting inside the bathroom for me, once I was inside and he got me, he threatend to kill all of my friends so I kept quiet."stated Hinata as she looked down at her hands. "But that doesn't answer the question as in how he got you into the ally with out me noticing." responded Sasuke as he held his rib cage.

"He got me out through the window, it was big enough to fit us both that's how...can we please stop talking about it?" was all that Hinata stated as the memories started to replay in her mind. In the way that he touched her, the way he was kissing her, the way she wanted to throw up when he got close to her. She couldn't help but think that someone up there was watching her...and maybe just maybe it might have been her mom. "Yea sorry, I was just curious." stated Sasuke as he groan. "Oh my god! Sasuke you're bleeding!" exclaim Hinata as she put Sasuke on the sofa while she examine the wound.

"Please don't tell me you got this when you were fighting that good for nothing piece of crap?" asked Hinata as she started to feel bad for him. "Okay than I won't tell you that." stated Sasuke as he gave her a smirk while she just shook her head and went to the bathroom.

When she came out, she came with some hot water in a bowl, towels, and a rubber ducky. "Hey Hinata...what is the rubber ducky for?" asked Sasuke as Hinata handed it to him. "Simple, when you feel pain, just keep squishing the duck until I'm done." stated Hinata as Sasuke gave her a doubtful look.

He was getting ready to laugh but stop when he felt the pain on his side, so instead of complaining he started to squish the duck as hard as he could till Hinata was done. "Uh...that should do until we get back at the hotel." stated Hinata as she put the stuff on the table.

Just as Hinata was getting ready to thank hime, she was surprised by Sasuke trying to get up but was quickly falling. Hinata being Hinata runs up to catch which she does, but she ends up with her back on the wall and Sasuke pinning her down.

"Hey Sasuke...I really have to thank you for what you did today." started Hinata as she smiled at him only to receive a blush and "Hey don't worry about it, plus I just did what anyone in position would have done." stated Sasuke as he gave Hinata a smirk, and he also received a blush. "Yea, you maybe right but still, Thanks. It means a lot to know some one out there cares." stated Hinata not even thinking of what she said. "Well who gives a fuck about out there? You will always have someone that cares right here." responded Sasuke as he started to close the little gap between them.

He was for sure that she was going to pull away as soon as his lips touched her, but when she didn't he pressed her harder to the wall, not noticing that her hands had some how ended up in his hair, as she pulled him closer. She couldn't help it...he has been acting really kind with her, treating her with respect, and he saved her...more than once on the trip. So why couldn't she just give in into the feeling just this once?_ Because he has a girl waiting for him, he has too many girls at his feet, he could easily just be playing with her heart..._but for some reason the last one just didn't fit in.

They didn't know how long they have been at it until Hinata pulled away for air. Once they were breathing like normal people they just stared at each other not knowing what to do...that is until Hinata finally got out of the daze and said "Lets go the sleep Chicken-butt." with that Hinata went on the bed cause if she didn't Sasuke threatend to reopen his wound.

So with that they went to sleep, but it didn't last long.

It was about midnight when he was yet again awoken by cries of a female. "Hinata what's wrong?" asked Sasuke as he went to the bed. "I miss her Sasuke…I miss her so much! It isn't fair! She was taken from me! When I mostly needed her she was Taken from me!" cried Hinata as started to hug herself. "Who Hinata? Who do you miss so much?" asked a confused Sasuke as he started to comfort Hinata.

"My mom! She died on me when I was only eight…eight years old. He took her from me!" cried Hinata into Sasuke's arms. "Hinata what are you talking about? Your mom died almost like four years ago." responded Sasuke. "We were all there for her funeral...all but you." stated Sasuke as he was surprised by Hinata screaming.

"That bitch was never my mother!"

* * *

Oh my god...i guess ya'll going to find out why hinata left at the age of 12 next time...and oh yea i am going to just do all of the stories and then update them at random...and yea you all know what to do if you want more.


	24. the sad and pitiful truth rewritten

Okay every this chapter has been re-written if you don't not read this chapter all over again you will be so fucking confused….and the reason y I haven't updated in such a long time is because I was confused on this chapter to the next and that's when I realized that I messed up! Lol sorry but now it should be faster updates….and plus I have practices to be going to also so yea….I know not an excuse but now I will try to update on the weekends and here I go with the re-written chapter of …

Nothing but the sad truth

"W-what?" it wasn't right for him to stutter but what the girl just told him caught him off guard. "Hinata what do you mean when you say that? Your lying right, how couldn't she be your mother?" asked Sasuke as he tried to think of all the possibilities that the women that he met as Hinata's mother, wasn't her mother. "Hinata, she looked so much like you and.." was all he got out cause it was Hinata's turn to talk.

"She wasn't my mother, but that doesn't mean we aren't related." stated Hinata as she face the bed. Taking a deep breath she continued explaining. "She wasn't my mother , but she was my aunt." this only confused Sasuke more.

" What do you mean by aunt?" questioned Sasuke as he started to think of how hard it is for sisters to come out looking alike…unless they were… "She was my mom's identical sister. Not many people new of her because while my mom stayed as the royal bloodline, my aunt left the family and wasn't heard of much really. To tell you the truth I didn't knew about it until I turned 12, that's when everything became clear to me…" stated Hinata as she started to tell the story of her leaving.

(Flash back)

It was a peaceful day like any other only today was an important day for it was Hinata's 12th birthday. "Toshi, l-look a-at what I got from A-Aunt Kin!" smiled the newly 12 year old as she showed her mother the gift that her aunt gave her. "Hmm, its pretty, now get going I got better things to do then waste it with you brat." stated the older lady as she went to pick up an now older Hanabi.

"O-of c-course T-toshi," replied the girl as she went into the kitchen. "Hinata, get over here!" yelled the cook of the house as Hinata little frown turn into a huge smile. "Mayu-san!" yelled the girl as she went to hug the elder lady, as she also received a hug from the lady. "Are you enjoying your birthday so far Hinata?" question the cook as she looked down at the girl.

"Yes Mayu-san," smiled the girl, only to hide her feelings of how her mother treats her. Just as Hinata was ready to leave, she was called by Mayu. "Hinata before you go here's an envelope, it just arrived today for you." stated the elder lady as she very well knew what the envelope contain, for she was one of the few people that knew of the secret that kept Hinata here. "Hmm, w-what d-do you t-think I-it is Mayu-san?" asked the girl as she looked up to see her nana, only to see that she disappeared.

_Oh well, might as well open it later._ thought Hinata as she went to put the letter in her room. _hmm, I don't want to go back down there. There so many people that I don't know and daddy said that today I get to meet the Uchiha family…I don't want to meet them though._ thought the bluish blackish hair girl as she looked at herself in the mirror. As she looked at her reflection she noticed that her hair was only at shoulder length.

_Why can't I be as pretty as Hanabi-nee-chan or Toshi?_ question the girl as she dropped the envelope on the floor, which resulted in the envelope opening, and a book coming out.

_Hmm what's this?_ thought the girl as she open the book which resulted to be a diary. "Oh it's a diary, who does it belong to?" question the girl as she saw a name, "Takara, is this the person's name?" wondered the girl as she found another letter in the envelope. _Hmm I wonder what it says…_ thought the girl as she open the letter.

Dear Hinata, 

My baby, I wish I could be there for your 12th birthday. I bet you must be beautiful. And have many boys after you baby. Hinata, I know you must be confused but the only reason you received this letter is because I am no longer alive, or by your side. Hinata I want you to be strong, you need to because you have to know the truth. Toshi isn't your mother, she is your aunt and my twin sister, you might not remember very well, but my name is Takara, Hinata you were in my stomach for nine months, which were the happiest of my life. 

Your father and my older sister were having an affair, in which Hanabi came about. Hinata, Hanabi and you are not sisters, you see I couldn't give your father anymore kids after you, I tried to keep you away from harms way but I must have failed cause you received this letter. I'm sorry Hinata. But don't forget Hinata I love you so much, you don't even know. I'm just sorry that I wasn't strong enough to live for you. Hinata don't hate your father for this or anyone, for it was fate that wanted this to happen, but listen here, where ever I am, I'll be looking after you, to make sure you are safe and sound.

Hinata I love you, and don't stop trusting because of this, live on, live strong, and live life. Do the one thing that I couldn't do.

Love your mom

She was in tears now, she was so confused of what the letter said. But now that she thought about it, it all made sense. From the day that her mom got her the puppy, she changed into this angry lady that she couldn't call mom. _Mommy no, please no, you died a long time ago and I didn't know!_ cried the girl as she hugged herself in a ball. _The book! It's my mom's diary!_ exclaimed the girl as she opened the book and read.

Dear diary,

I never saw the meaning of having one of these things but now I do…I'm pregnant. This would have to be the most happiest day of my life.

The twelve year old girl continue to read her mother's diary until she came up to the last page. November 15.

Dear diary,

I got a feeling that this just might be my last entry in you. I don't know it's like a feeling that I am to die soon. I know it's bad to say things like this but not to long ago I saw a black butterfly…and it was weird because it was huge, Mayu came to kill it, but said that she might have been to late…and when I asked her what she meant, she said that the Black Butterfly comes to tell that someone is going to die soon. And I have the feeling that I am going to be the one that is going to die…so in that case I'll write down my feelings. I don't hate Haishi or my sister at all, 

but I do hate that they couldn't be honest with everyone and just let it out that they had a kid…oh well, I'm happy cause I'm getting my Hinata a puppy tomorrow but she doesn't know that yet though….

She couldn't read it anymore. The memories of that year just came to her in such a hard way that it made her break down even more. "Mommy! Why?!" cried Hinata as she started to destroy her room. "Why?! Why did you go?" cried Hinata as her once nicely fixed kimono was destroyed. "Mommy I want you here with me!" cried the girl as she found an address in the envelope.

When ever you want some peace go here, she's my best friend and she'll take care of you Hinata.

"So you found out child?" asked the elder lady from the kitchen as she went to hug Hinata. "Mayu-san, y-you k-k-knew?" stuttered the girl as she snuggled into the lady. "Child, I wish I could say no, but your mother asked of me not to say a word until you were old enough to understand." responded the lady as she saw Hinata back away from her. "Mayu-san, I-I-I'm l-leaving, r-r-r-right n-now." stated Hinata as she backed away from the lady that she had came to see as her second mother. "I understand child, Araki is ready to take you to the direction on the piece of paper." stated the elder lady as she helped Hinata pack.

(End of flash back)

"And from there I left the day of my birthday, I felt bad cause I didn't say bye to any one, but I'm happy I found out in the end." stated Hinata as she laid in Sasuke's arms crying, while he laid on the wall. "And why is that?" questioned Sasuke as he started to absorb everything in.

"Because, then I would have never met my friends, and that would have been a real shame." stated Hinata as she wiped her tears from her eyes. "Hinata…how…it's weird if you think about it." stated Sasuke as he remembered what his mother told him when they were going to Hinata's twelfth birthday party.

Sasuke can you do me a favor and be nice to Hinata, she really needs to make some friends and I was thinking why couldn't you be her friend?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata as she looked up at Sasuke, "It's just that we were suppose to meet back than, but we didn't. and in the end we did meet," stated Sasuke as he looked down at Hinata. " I guess so, but I'm happy I left when I did." "And why is that Hinata?" asked Sasuke as he felt a evil aura coming from Hinata. "Simple, then I wouldn't have slapped you on the first day I met you." smiled Hinata as she got off Sasuke. "I hope you know that you are such a loser, Carlos." stated Sasuke as he waited for her usual remark but it never came. "Hinata…are you still there?" asked Sasuke as he was starting to get up.

"You know what Sasuke, what I told you right now, only a few people know it. Not even my cousin knows it…please don't use it against me." stated Hinata as she looked out at the window. "Don't worry I won't." stated Sasuke as he wrapped his hands around Hinata, but stopped because of the pain on his side.

"And Carlos your ass, Chicken-butt." stated Hinata as she went back to the bed while Sasuke went to the couch but was stopped by a request. "Hey Chicken-ass, can you sleep with me tonight?" at first Sasuke took it the wrong way but didn't say anything. "You idiot! I didn't mean it like that!" exclaimed Hinata as Sasuke just plop next to her on the bed. "Night butt head," stated Hinata as she started to drift of to sleep. "Night loser." with that they both fell asleep, but one thought did run through Hinata's head_ This won't last forever, so I have to stop before I hurt myself_

THE NEXT DAY…

"Hinata! You are alive!" screamed a blonde hair girl as she went to jump the poor bluish blackish hair girl. "Hinata I was so worry about you when I found out that good for nothing asshole attacked you and stuff!" cried the blonde hair girl as she continue to suck the living soul out of the girl. "Ino….can't…air!" exclaimed the girl as her butt felt the ground. "Hehe, sorry for that Hinata, it's just that we were all so worry and stuff." exclaimed the girl as some else piped in. "Hey Hinata, want to go to that store over there with me? I need to get something," stated a girl with brown hair. But the lavender eye girl knew very well that this was a cover up. "Sure!" exclaimed the girl as she and her friend left.

The place was very well decorated. Teddies bear in one side, your lovable chocolate on the opposite side, Snow globes in the cabinets, greeting cards on the racks, and some cups also. "What's wrong Ten-ten?" asked the girl as she faced the snow globes in front of her.

"Hinata…I'm sorry." stated the girl as she received a confused look from the girl. "I'm sorry that I left you alone with chicken ass, I'm sorry that I left you in harms way…just to be with your cousin and…" but she was cut off with a giggle coming from the girl. "Ten-ten you are such a loser! You shouldn't be sorry at all okay!" exclaimed the girl as she gave her friend the smile that they were all afraid they would never see again. "I know but you know why I'm like this and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." stated Ten-ten as she looked up to her friend.

"Well, nothing happen so lets go back to your Neji-poo!" exclaimed Hinata as Ten-ten just agreed. "Hey since when did your loser of a cousin become my Neji-poo?" asked Ten-ten as you see her smirking at her. "I don't know you tell me, something up with you two and I'm going to find out!" exclaimed Hinata as she left. _That girl is such a loser!_ thought the brown hair teen.

"Hey T, do you know where these losers went?" questioned the lavender eye girl as she received no answer from her friend. But what she did hear was a loud bam and a whole lot of screaming. _What the hell? _thought Hinata as she turned around to see Ten-ten yelling at some helpless boy. "Next time you should think twice before you even think about touching my ass! You got that?" yelled the brown hair girl as she was being pulled away from the boy by a bluish blackish hair girl.

"I am so sorry for any inconvenience my friend here has caused you all…and…" that did it, giving of a cold glare, Hinata also started screaming at a brown hair boy, that just happen to grab her ass. "Oh you are going down you idiot!" yelled Hinata as she let go of ten-ten who went straight into attacking the blonde hair boy.

"Hey don't you think that those two idiots been long enough in the store already?" asked Neji as they all nodded. "Hmm, lets go get them before they start something," stated Ino not knowing how late they were already. As they took there time in getting to the store, Temari notice that something was really off.

"Um, guys. Weren't there like a whole lot of people here not to long ago?" asked the dirty blonde hair as it hit Ino right in the head. "Oh no! lets go now!" yelled Ino as they all started running to the store. As they were arriving they found themselves a huge circle. _I bet all my money that Hinata and Ten-ten are the center of the circle,_ thought all six teens as they pushed through the crown, and just like predicted, Hinata and Ten-ten where in the middle, on top of two boys, while beating the living hell out of them.

_Idiots! Can't leave them alone for more than five minutes cause they always seem to find a fight or something!_ exclaimed a blonde hair girl as she yelled out both of their names. "HINATA HYUUGA! AND TEN-TEN TIKORO!" that grabbed their attention, for they stopped beating the boys and turn to see their worst nightmare. "Uh….Hi Ino! What's up?" asked Ten-ten as she knew what was coming.

" Yea Ino what's up? You look different you know that, did you do something to hair? Cause it looks fabulous!" exclaimed Hinata in the best I didn't do anything voice. "Haha very funny you two. Now I just want to know out of curiosity…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" yelled Ino as many of the people that were surrounding them left.

_I think she's trying to make us go deaf,_ thought all the boys as they saw the girls not being fazed what so ever. "Ah…you see Ino there's a really good explanation why these assholes are beneath us and getting their ass whipped!" exclaimed Hinata as Ino gave her the enlighten-me look.

"Uh, you see when we came out of the store we where looking for you guys and stuff Hinata went one way and I went another," explained Ten-ten as Ino gave a look to continue. "Okay while we were looking for you I felt someone grab my ass, I thought it was my imagination so I let it go, a few minutes later I feel it again. Then I thought it was Hinata or one you two that was grabbing my ass. But then I see Hinata somewhere else looking and no sign of you two I turn around to catch this loser about to touch my ass again!" exclaimed Ten-ten as Ino looked at Hinata for her answer.

"Well yea, then I hear her screaming at the boy so I come in to save him from her, only so this idiot here can grab my ass!" exclaimed Hinata as she both boys were trying to get away from them.

_Hell no, no one can touch that ass! _thought both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha boy as they were fuming mad. "Uh if I where you two, I would start running, unless you want that pole stuffed up your ass by us." exclaimed Naruto as Shikumaru could only agree by saying

"While we are putting that pole up your ass you guys are going to be knocked out by these two," explained the pineapple boy as everyone turn to see a pissed off Sasuke and Neji. Without any waring the two girls leaned into the boy for where their ear and whispered, "Run unless you want to turn into a lollypop!" with that the two boys got out of the girls gasp and left. "And never come back you idiots!" exclaimed Hinata as she just smiled at her job well done. "So where we going again?" asked the lavender eye girl as her friends just laughed at her.

* * *

Once they have arrived at their destination, they all went to grab their gear and stuff just to get ready to go down the hill. "Okay guys once we are done here we are all going back home…so said isn't it? And here I was so happy I didn't have to see Pinky here at all," sigh was the given response given to Hinata. "Oh well lets go have some fun!" with that they all went into different line. Apparently for this ride up the hill, each couple would have to be a girl and a boy simple, so the boys just chose their desired partners.

ON THE WAY UP

"This is stupid! Why am I always stuck with your stupid ass?" questioned a blonde hair girl to a boy with the same color. "That's simple, it's cause you want to be me…duh," responded the boy. "Oh you know it," responded the girl in a sarcastically tone, "I really want to be with an idiot that can't tell the difference between a fake and real ramen." stated Ino as she watched Naruto's reaction. "What are you talking about Ino? Last time I remember, you were happily with me," stated the boy as the girl just looked at him. "And when did this happen you idiot?" asked Ino clearly not being able the remember what he just said.

"Wow the amazing Ino can't remember something," exclaimed Naruto as Ino gave a deadly look. "Well who wouldn't? I mean you did say you were acting but I know that you know that it wasn't." then it her. The blonde hair boy right next to her was talking about when they where trying to get Hinata and Sasuke out of the detention room. "What are you talking about Porcupine? That is just true acting, sorry that I might have fooled you into thinking something else but that's how good I am," replied Ino as she gave the boy a smirk. "Really? Who should I ask?" it took her a while to find the real meaning of his words. "Oh you fucking asshole!" and with that the last thing Naruto saw was Ino getting smaller, smaller, and smaller.

* * *

"Hey whose the idiot that fell out of the chair?" asked Hinata as Sasuke simply answered, "I can bet my entire manhood, that the idiot that just fell was none other than Naruto." stated the raven hair boy as the girl next to could only agree. "I wonder what he did to make Ino so mad?" thought Hinata out loud. "So Hinata," started the boy as she answered by, "Yea that's what I'm called. What do you want now scarecrow?" asked the girl as the boy just looked at her. "Where did this new nickname come from?" asked Sasuke as you see the girl think a little. "Uh I don't know? So what do you want?" asked the girl. "Hmm, I forgot," responded the boy as he lied to the girl. "You are such a loser you know that?" responded the girl as she saw Temari turn around and waved at her.

"Idiot turn around, your going to fall if you don't." stated Shikamaru as he saw the girl turn only to flick him off. After a moment a silence the girl decided to break it. "Man I can't wait to go down the hill! It's going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Temari as the boy just looked at her in disbelief. "You are crazy," "Oh whatever, not my fault you afraid of a little action." exclaimed the dirty blonde hair girl. It might be true that he preferred to stay in the comfort of his room, but she was just a little to much. "No, it's just that you aren't anywhere near as normal as many girls are," exclaimed the black hair boy.

"Well excuse me for not being all over white ass like many girls are, I just happen to have some spunk!" exclaimed Temari as Shikamaru thought _If you only knew how much I love that about you Temari,_ "Hello loser! Wake up or I'm going to drop you," stated Temari only to be surprised by a kiss. The kiss wasn't long but it still had it's meaning. "What the hell was that for?" asked Temari, keeping to her self that she liked it. "To shut you up," responded Shikamaru, not knowing what affect it had on the girl. _I should have known that it was something like that…I'm really stupid to think other wise,_ sadly thought the hazel eye girl as she looked ahead of her to see Ten-ten hit Neji on his head. _Typical Ten-ten,_ thought the girl.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Neji as he started to feel a bump grow. "That was for what you just said asshole!" exclaimed the girl. "But it wasn't that bad!" exclaimed Neji in defense. "Yea, cause I really want random guys touching my ass…can't you think you loser?!" exclaimed Ten-ten as she remembered about the event that happen before they got on here.

"Not my fault that you happen to attract unwanted attention there, but it's just so…" he was caught of there by Ten-ten's deadly glare. "It I where you I wouldn't finish that sentence or you will be joining Naruto down there." exclaimed the brown hair girl. _This truly does amaze me, the that I happen to like, also happens to be the worst nightmare known to men…aren't I lucky?_ sarcastically thought Neji as he saw Ino waving at them already on top of the hill waiting for them.

* * *

Once everyone was off the ride that brought them all the way to the top, Hinata had to ask. "Hey Ino what happen to blondie?" "Oh him…let's just say that porcupine grew some wings and learned to fly today," responded Ino as the girls started laugh and same with the boys. "So are we ready to go down?" asked Temari. "You know it!" exclaimed Hinata as she was ready to go, only to stopped by the boys. "Hey wait up, lets make a bet," stated Sasuke. "What kind of bet?" asked Ino as she looked at them. "Boys against girls, which ever gets their first will have to do whatever the winner wants," stated Sasuke as his intention was to win this. "Okay your on spikes," stated Ten-ten. "What's with the new nicknames?" stated Sasuke. "It's nothing, no On you mark…get set….Go!" and the race was on.

Down the hill all seven teens started to over loop other people, neither group wanting to loose for anything. In the very front was Sasuke and Hinata, right behind them was Shikamaru then Ino and Temari, Ten-ten, and last but not least Neji. "Hey Hinata you should just give up…it's obvious we are going to win!" exclaimed Sasuke as Hinata just responded by saying, "Life already sucks enough for you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it any better!" exclaimed Hinata as behind them they were all fighting. Just as Ino was going to pass Shikamaru, she felt something or someone grab one of legs…making her loose balance.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Ino as she saw Naruto come out of pile of snow. _Oh no he didn't!_ "NARUTO YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" was the one thing that was heard throughout the whole mountain. _I guess she found her flying porcupine, _thought the girls as they continued the race.

As they continued to go down, Shikamaru was still in front of Temari, and wasn't letting her pass up on him. "Hey fruit head…would you mind moving!" screamed Temari. Listening to her request, he moved out of her way only to lead her to hill that made her loose balance. Shikamaru being Shikamaru stopped to laugh at forgetting that there are two more people right behind him. "Hey idiot watch out!" screamed Temari a little to late, for both Neji and Ten-ten ran into him…instead of getting up to ask them how they were she started to laugh.

Now that everyone was either screaming, laughing, or cursing at each other, only two people where left and they both happen to be against each other. "Hinata, I'm telling you, just give up." stated the raven hair boy. "You are so funny you know that Sasuke," stated Hinata as she went toward a hill that gave her some air and speed. "I know that already…you happen to tell me that a lot you know that?" stated Sasuke as he started to catch up to Hinata. As he was getting speed, he got to a small hill, which got him some air but he didn't land on earth. "Shi! Hinata MOVE!" yelled the raven hair boy being a little to late for he landed on Hinata causing them both to fall and to roll the rest of the way down.

Once they stopped rolling somehow throughout the whole transition Hinata ended on top while Sasuke ended on the bottom. "Sasuke…" started Hinata as the boy very well knew what was coming next was anything but pleasant. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! Yelled Hinata as some photographer happen to have taken them a picture. "Oh you better give me that damn camera," stated Hinata as she tried to get up but was stopped by Sasuke's grip.

"Let go chicken-ass!" threatened Hinata as Sasuke just said, "Here's a better picture that you can take," and with that he leaned in and kissed Hinata, and first she tried to resist but in the end she gave in and forgot about the photographer. _Shit!_ that's when Hinata bite Sasuke's tongue. "What wis wit with wyou wbiting wy wtongue?" question Sasuke as he held his tongue out. "Figure it out yourself!" exclaimed Hinata as she saw the rest of her friends coming close. "So who won?" asked Ino.

"No one did, loser here tripped me and we weren't able to tell who won…" exclaimed Hinata. "Oh well, girl it's three already we have to go and get our crap so we can leave." stated Temari as the girls agreed. "So are we ready to leave now?" asked Neji as everyone started to leave him behind.

* * *

"Man I needed that amazing hot shower!" stated Hinata as she started to put on some warm clothes on. "Hey girl did you get anything for the guys back home?" asked Ino as she held out a chew toy and a black T-shirt that said in white ' The dog did it' and it had a picture of a dog farting. "We can only guess who's that for, I got this for Shino!" exclaimed Temari as she held out her present. "That's so cute, I got this for the idiot of Kankaru." stated Ten-ten as she held out a paper with numbers… "What's with the numbers?" asked Hinata. "He wanted a phone number from so I got it for him." stated Ten-ten and Temari just had to ask. "It's not a girls is it?" stated Temari more than questioned it. "Hehehe no, I also got him a shirt so no worries," smiled Ten-ten as everyone turn to Hinata.

"What did you get Gaara Hinata?" asked Ino as she leaned into the lavender eyed girl. "I'm not telling!" stated Hinata as she went to get her stuff and started to leave. "She is such a loser." and with that the girls went to check out of the hotel. "So are we already to go?" asked Hinata to everyone, including the boys. They all nodded and with that they got into the cab, and before they knew it they were on the plane ready to go back home. Not knowing what new evil awaited them…

* * *

i hope you all like this chapter better than the other one, the next chapter should be up soon, and i deleted lik three chapters, and you all kno i like reviews it makes ppl feel happy! :


	25. Back in a flash

Uh…hello again, I know it's been awhile and I feel really bad because I always get reviews to update soon, and I feel that I have lost people interest in this story because I take to long to update, and if that is the real reason why I have lost so many reviewers then I am greatly sorry, I really am…you have all been so nice to me and continue to review for me, and this go for all of my other stories, so instead of sleeping in class I decided to start writing the chapters in class and I have to say …is there any one here who's going to watch Twilight? Cause this girl right here is!!!!!! Well…hope you enjoy both the story and the movie, if any of you are going to watch it! Here's chapter 25.…

**Back in the flash**

_Thought_

"Speaking"

_Flash back_

_**Song**_

It must have been at least three hours since the plane took off or so that what it felt like for our beloved white eye lavender tint Hyuga. But none of that was her real concern, what kept her mind working like a train was a certain spiky, raven hair boy. _Wow, these last few days have been more troublesome then relaxing…great now I sound like Shikamaru, _thought Hinata as she watch cloud after cloud pass by. _This is stupid, I have gone through this so many times and I still can't get a straight answer, I mean, I love being around him but then again I always get this urge that I have to kill him or something!_ exclaimed Hinata in her head_ but it makes no differences because he doesn't like me…right?_ Hinata question herself. But then she remembered what had occurred in the hotel

_"Hey Sasuke...I really have to thank you for what you did today." started Hinata as she smiled at him only to receive a blush from the boy. "Hey don't worry about it, plus I just did what anyone in their right mind would have done." stated Sasuke as he gave Hinata a smirk, in which he had also received a blush. "Yea, you might be right but still, Thanks. It means a lot to know that some one out there cares about me." stated Hinata, not giving a thought to what she had just said. "Well who gives a fuck about out there Hinata? All you have to know is that you will always have someone that cares right here." responded Sasuke as he started to close the little gap between them._

_But for once…I could only wish to be wrong,_ thought Hinata as she stared at a spiky hair boy. _I can only hope to be wrong…_

_---_

_I can't believe how much me an Hinata have bounded during this trip, _thought Sasuke as he looked out of his window and remembered the first time they met, when he met her

" _Jeez Sasuke, you didn't even get out of the car and you already got girls jumping at you" laughed a certain blonde hair boy. "What can you expect? It's me we are talking about." responded the raven boy, not knowing what was coming his way. "Say what? Hey mind repeating that again asshole?" asked a the lavender eye girl that just landed on him. "It's okay I understand you just couldn't resist being with me an…" it stopped there cause all you heard was a very loud slap. The stunned boy said nothing as Hinata got off him and said " Look here asshole don't ever make me sound like a fucking slut got it?" _

For someone who didn't know Sasuke, they would think that he was smiling because he just thought of something perverted, but that wasn't it. For the very first time, he didn't think that the day he met her was a sin…but a blessing, what he loved the most was that since that day, he couldn't stay away from her, from Hinata. _Damn her, Hinata you might not know this but, you really are something special, _thought Sasuke as continue to look out of the window.

_I mean, there aren't many girls that act like her, and that's what has my attention…she can give a fuck if I'm an Uchiha or not, she treats me like an equal…well not so much but still, she doesn't make me look like a god, and I love that about her, _thought Sasuke as he turned around, only to see the reason for why his peace has been destroyed looking straight at him. They held onto each others gaze for a few seconds, but that all ended when Hinata broke the gaze for a soda. _I still don't get why she's so afraid to let her emotion show? I mean, I know her past and all but that's the thing…it's just the past. _thought Sasuke as he wrote the next phrase of his song.

**We crossed paths for a reason**

**The planets aligned in that particular season**

**Its clear to me that well eventually be **

**Inseparable**

_That sounds just right…_was the last thing that Sasuke thought as he turned his ipod on.

On the other side of the air plane were Temari and Ino, neither of them fighting nor saying a word. _I don't get it! Why has he been acting so weird towards me lately? _thought a dirty blonde hair girl as she kept her entire attention to her cup of soda, even though she could be staring out of the window.

But it made no difference because Ino was more content with her thought and the outside world. _I mean, it's not like I grew and extra head or something, _thought Temari as she started to feel a little empty inside, sad was the word that she felt. To think that Shikamaru had changed his way of being towards her and not knowing why was killing her.

_What am I thinking about?! I shouldn't care what he does, do, or thinks! I shouldn't CARE! _exclaimed Temari in her head as she felt a slight tear come out of her beautiful hazel eye. _But yet again…I do. I care what he thinks because I care for him, and it's going to kill me in the end because he is and was the last guy in the that I would like…or even love. _thought Temari as she finally realized that she loved how he would show up at random and steal kisses from her time and time again.

Even though she would make it look like she really didn't feel anything…but the truth was that she did feel something…she always did. The thought that was killing her was that maybe he was just using her like a toy, and when he was tired of her, he'll just drop her. The thing is that he, himself has finally figured out something that made him want to keep away…for he didn't want her to get hurt because of him.

(FLASH BACK)

_The music was banging so loud that you could barley hear yourself think, but it really didn't matter because all you had to do was move your body to sound of the music, and that was what two blue eye, blonde hair teens were doing. As the music changed from one song to another, both their bodies started to get closer and closer. "Hey Ino, if you keep dancing like you are, your going to attract trouble to us," exclaimed Naruto as he felt Ino press herself harder on him. _

_"Well what can I say? Trouble is written all over me," responded Ino as she felt and heard Naruto laugh. "I wish I could disagree with Ino," stated the blonde hair boy. "Like I said before, what can I s…Ahguh!" was the last thing that came out of the girl's mouth for then she disappeared into the crowd. "What the hell? INO! INO! THIS SHIT ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled the blonde hair boy as he found the girl. _

_The sight before him pissed him off more than anything else could. In front of him were Ino being forced upon by the brown hair boy with the blonde tips. "You again?" was all Naruto said as he punched the boy off of Ino. Turning his back to the boy he asked Ino "Are you okay?" Concern clearly written all over his face. _

_"Naruto watch out!" screamed Ino as Naruto got hit in the back of his head, landing a few feet away from Ino. "Naruto!" screamed Ino as she hurried next to him. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto please wake up…Naruto!" yelled the blonde hair girl, as she saw him flinch, but that didn't save her from being grabbed by her haired and thrown to the other side of him. "Now that your out of the way," stated the brown hair boy as he looked at Naruto's fragile body "I will take my leave and enjoy the blonde girl like I was suppose too from the very beginning," smirked the boy as he went to touch Ino, "Don't you even dare touch me you gay bastard." threatened Ino as she backed away from the boy, only to get closer to Naruto. _

_"And why wouldn't I?" he question as he pulled her close to him. "Let go off of me! Let go!" screamed Ino as she squirmed in his hold. "LET ME GO!" screamed Ino one last time as she used her free arm to punch him. Which the result ended in the boy letting her go. Once she was out of his grasp, she hurried to Naruto's side. "Naruto, Naruto…please wake up…I need you! Naruto!" screamed Ino as she saw the boy standing up and facing her and Naruto. "Hmm… you seem to hold a great deal of affection for this boy…what would you do if I were to hurt him?" thought he boy out loud as Ino let her own threat out, "S-S-Stay a-away from him!" stated the blonde hair girl with tears coming out of her blue sparkling eyes. _

_"Come on dolly, move away from him and I won't hurt you," stated the boy as he looked at the girl in front of him standing in fighting form. "Oh come on, move already" stated Jeff as he touched her, only to receive a kick and a punch. "Don't…listen to me…don't you ever touch me again." stated Ino as the boy came straight up with the look of murder in his eyes. "I tried to be patience with you…but that is all gone." stated the boy as he went to hit the blonde hair girl, Fuck what have I done? Thought Ino as she was ready for the impact…but it never came. Instead she opened her eyes to see Jeff on the floor and Naruto on top, beating the living soul out of him. But before Naruto finished him…Jeff grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed him on the side. _

_"Shit!" screamed Naruto as he gave one final punch. Once Naruto was sure that the boy would stay down, hurried to Ino. "Ino are you hurt?" asked Naruto as he saw no movement from Ino. "Ino…answer me…are you alright?" asked Naruto as Ino instantly hugged Naruto and cried her eyes out. "Naruto you are such an idiot…you scared me there." sobbed Ino as she continued to hang on him. "Don't worry about it okay, lets just go back…Ino," stated Naruto as he limped out of the club with Ino holding onto him._

(END)

_Naruto you are such an idiot,_ thought Ino _but the only other idiot that I can't live without…_finished Ino as she remembered the first time Naruto saved her. When that big brute just attacked her and Hinata at the mall…and how she got the opportunity to sleep in Naruto's arm…she knew very well she wasn't the first girl to do so, but it didn't matter to at that moment and time. A pretty little blush appeared on her face as the memories from the night before came back to her, and how she able to yet again sleep in those strong wonderful arms. _Naruto…_ thought Ino as she remembered what Naruto had told her.

(FLASH BACK)

"_Oh…okay then. I'll see you tomorrow then. Alright…hey Hina…behave! Bye girl," and with that last statement the blonde hair girl put her phone down and started to explain to the rest of the group what happen to Hinata and Sasuke. "Oh I see…grrrr…if I ever see that asshole face again….he's going to need more than a make over," threatened Ten-ten as she held her fist up. "T…we all feel like that…but, lets just go the sleep so we can kill Hinata ourselves," stated Temari as she started to go to her room. _

_"Your right Tem…see you later Ino," stated the girl with the two brown lumps on her head. Once everyone was gone Ino notice that Naruto was no where in sight. I wonder where the hell he went? thought Ino as she went to check up on Naruto. Once she found him, she was in shock. in front of her was Naruto, lifting his shirt to reveal a bloody wound. "Naruto!" exclaimed Ino as she went to him in less than a second. "Porky…when where you going to tell me?" questioned the blonde hair girl as she received an "Not anytime soon," _

_"Naruto…lay on the bed, and I'll be there in a few." with that Ino went into her bag to look for a couple of stuff. Once Ino started to clean Naruto's wound…she couldn't help herself and admire the body that Naruto carried. God damn you Naruto! Thought Ino as she started to lightly feel the defined muscles. They are so firm…thought Ino as a pink blush appeared but went away fast when she heard a laugh from the owner of the body. "What?" asked Ino as she started to think of an excuse for touching him, but it really wasn't needed. "It tickles…that's all," smiled Naruto. This smile made Ino realize how adorable the boy looked when he smiled. Once Ino was sure that the wound was good enough to leave it alone, she grabbed her stuff and started to put them all away. _

_"H-hey Naruto…I-I- would like to say…thanks…for everything," smiled Ino as she gave Naruto a sincere smile. "Eh…for what?" asked Naruto as Ino felt like a 10 ton brick just fell on her. "grrrr….Never mind Naruto." stated Ino as she felt stupid for even trying to be nice to him. "For saving yo" "I said never mind Naruto!" replied Ino as she went from her bag of stuff to her closet full of clothes. When she opened the doors she went straight into looking for her pjs. Not noticing that the blonde hair boy as right next to her. "There you are!" exclaimed Ino as she grabbed her desired clothes and closed the door, only to reveal Naruto leaning on the furniture. Na-Porcupine…go lay down before you re-open you wounds!" exclaimed the blue eye girl as she notice that Naruto was just staring at her arm. _

_"How'd you get that?" stated a serious Naruto as Ino looked at her arm. Shit that asshole gave me a fucking bruise! Thought Ino, but the thought was cut short for Naruto already had his arms around her. What the… was all Ino could ask herself before she heard Naruto say "Ino…I'm sorry." stated the blonde hair boy. "Uh…what do you mean sorry? You haven't done anything bad…and even if you had done something bad it's not like I would care…your nothing of mine." stated Ino as deep down inside she knew is Naruto asked her the question she would say yes immediately…but of course he didn't need to know that. _

_"Yea I know, but I'm sorry. If I would have just gotten there a little sooner and then you wouldn't be hurt," stated Naruto as a dim memory of his past came back to him. "Uh…you don't have to be…" stated Ino but was cut off yet again by Naruto. "No, I do. If anything would have happened to you…I…I…wouldn't know what to do with myself." stated Naruto as Ino pulled herself away from him. Only to see him…the real him. The one that wasn't afraid to show his true feelings to her. "Naruto," stated Ino as she hugged him again. "Uh… I wouldn't know what to do with myself…but I bet Hinata could find something to do the me." smiled Naruto as Ino quickly caught on what he was trying to do and just smiled at him. "Hey don't forget the others." stated Ino as teasing matter. _

_"Of course…who could ever forget them?" stated Naruto as he let Ino get dress. Once they were both dressed and ready to go the sleep, you hear Naruto ask Ino "Uh…Ino…can you…uh… sleep with me…I mean next to me? I'd understand if you don't want to…" stammered Naruto as Ino just laughed at him and said "Sure…I see no harm done in that." with that last statement they both fell asleep in each others arms…yet again._

(END)

_Porcupine…I have to stop because I'm going to get hurt in the long run,_ thought Ino. Not knowing that the boy with the same features as her, was also thinking of her and another…or so he thought.

_Damn you Ino…I was really lucky that we weren't that far off the ground…_thought Naruto as he looked at the one and only girl that has happened to have him hooked for so long. _Oww…man this damn cut didn't hurt so much last time,_ continued Naruto as he grabbed some of his drink. _Oh well, I'm not complaining about the cut. As long as I get to see Ino's face again I'm alright with it…but my real question is…who was that girl? The one that I left to her doom…_ thought Naruto as her remembered about a blonde blue eye girl.

Roughly around the age of ten or eleven, but none of that mattered really for the very fact that she was being beaten up by a group of three the four boys…all obviously older than her. Who knows what she told them but he knew, he heard, and he saw her calling out for anyone to save her.

But no one dared go in for there were some other kids…well more like adults there and made sure no one interrupted the fight. He didn't know what happen to that girl…for all he knew she probably died and her parents would've never known. _But I'm going to help you and some how keep you away from danger,_ thought Naruto as he saw that it was getting darker outside meaning it was almost time to sleep. _Hmmm…I wonder?_ thought Naruto as he got up off of his seat only to go sit with a girl with his same features.

"Hey asshole, um…just in case you haven't notice…I'm sitting next to her!" screamed a dirty blonde, hazel eye girl as she stood. Then her fruit basket came out of nowhere and said " Hey can't you ever stay quiet? For god sake! Some people are trying to sleep here you know?!" questioned Shikamaru as he was waiting for the girl's response but it came from another.

"Hey fruit basket…No one cares what you got to say! So now go do the one thing you are really good at…SLEEP!" responded a lavender eye girl as she looked at the boy while she stood. "Well dear cousin…he might sleep a lot and all…but that's what happens when you use your brain…oh yea but I forgot. You wouldn't know that now would you?" stated a white eye boy as he received "Oh…it's on my dear beloved cousin," stated Hinata.

But before she even got out of her seat, you see Neji screaming at the mercy of a girl with two big lumps on her head. "Oww…let go of me…Ten-ten let go of me!" screamed Neji as the girl named Ten-ten continued. "Well Neji…we all know how much Hinata hates to think, but what's the difference? At least you can tell that she is a girl." stated Ten-ten. At this comment you see Hinata sticking her tongue out at her cousin but some chuckles from a raven hair boy.

"The only reason why anyone is able to tell is she's a girl is because of the two big melons she carries around." at this comment ever her friends were laughing at. "Hey chicken-ass…has a roster tried to ass fuck you yet?" question the girl as more giggles were heard. While this whole argument was going on, Ino is just there covering her ears but in the end gave up. "Hey you idiots…can you all just shut the fuck up?!" screamed Ino as everyone just hit the deck. "I'll be quiet Ino…just don't eat me!" screamed Hinata as Ino just gave her a look of disbelief.

After everyone had calmed down, it was around eight. _Man is it cold in here…hmm maybe I should go get my blanket,_ thought Hinata as she went to retrieve her pokemon blanket…only to see her dirty blonde hair friend and a pineapple using it. _When did these two switch?_ thought Hinata as she saw that Ino and Naruto where using the other blanket and that Ten-ten was sharing hers with her stupid cousin. _Great…how am I suppose to get warm?_ thought Hinata as she saw that Sasuke was the only one with a blanket and that wasn't sharing. _Hmm…I got an idea,_ and with that our dear beloved bluish blackish hair girl went ahead with her newest plan.

NEXT DAY

_Fuck…why is it so cold here?_ thought a raven hair boy as he started to reach for his blanket only to figure out that it wasn't there. _What the hell?_ thought the boy as he noticed that no one else had a blanket either. _Where the hell is my blanket?_ Sasuke asked himself as he spotted it at the end of the airplane.

_How in the seven hells did it get here?_ asked Sasuke as he went to pull his blanket out of the pile. But what he heard surprised him. He heard a groan and a pull on his blanket. "What the hell…that's not right," stated Sasuke to himself as he yet again pulled his blanket only to receive a stronger pull that made him gall on top of the pile of blankets. "What the?" questioned Sasuke as he was pushed off. "Holy crap…what's wrong with you?!" screamed Hinata as she looked down to the raven hair boy. "Me? What's wrong with you? We all fall asleep with blankets and then we wake up with no blankets?" responded the raven hair boy.

By this time everyone started to wake up. "Hey teme…can you keep it down please…some of us are trying to sleep." stated the blonde hair boy. "You see…you are waking up everyone…so shut up!" stated Hinata as Sasuke just looked at her with disbelief. "I wouldn't be here if you wouldn't have taken my blanket!" exclaimed Sasuke. By this time Ino was up and ready to beat Hinata up. "Hina…may I ask for my blanket back…now!" screamed the blonde hair girl. "Here you go mommy…please don't hurt me." begged Hinata as Sasuke and Ino both took their blankets and went back to sleep.

_Asshole…ruin my beautiful dream…_thought Hinata as she got up and gave Ten-ten her blanket back, but in the same time took her ipod. Not really paying attention to what she was listening to she just looked out of the window and thought about Gaara. _Wow…I am such a bad friend. Only till now I started to think about one of my best friends?_ wonder Hinata as she pulled out a silver chain with his name engraved on it. On the back said, 'To one of my most dearest friend, kangaroo' not knowing how long she just stared at the necklace, she started to notice that the plane was going down.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am please to say that we have just entered Japan and are getting ready to land."_

Stated the pilot as everyone started to strap in. _We're going to be back at home,_ smiled a blonde hair boy as he saw his friends look alive. _Japan here we come, _thought the girls other wise. Once the plane had landed, everyone got their stuff and headed out. "Uh…hey Hinata, who was going to pick us up?" questioned Ino as she caught Temari before she left to MacDonald's.

"Uh…I don't know really I think the guys said they were going to be here," stated Hinata as the boys just gave a disguted look as they finally remember what happen before they left. "Oh well…we could always wait." suggested Temari. "Or you girls can come with us," stated Neji. "Uh…yea I don't think so." stated a voice. Everyone turned around to see them. _What the hell are they doing here? _thought the girls as they stared down to the sluts.

"OMG! Sasuke! What happened? I waited for you at Hawaii, but you never showed? So I called the airport and they said that you went to Canada!" exclaimed a pinked hair slut as she hugged jumped the raven hair boy. _fucking skank…why doesn't she keep those legs close?_ thought Hinata as she notice something.

"Wait? You were all suppose to meet in Hawaii?" questioned the bluish blackish hair girl. "Of course n-" was all that Sasuke got to say because the pink hair girl cut him off. "What do you think bitch? Oh don't tell me you thought he was going to go alone?" laughed the girl as another one came into the picture. "Well it's quiet obvious that they did, isn't that sad Neji-poo?" asked a purple hair girl.

"It's so pathetic that these four girls thought they meant anything to you guys isn't it?" questioned a brown hair girl as she went to give Naruto kiss, but refused it.

"Well may I ask why they should care? Last time I checked these girls could give less," stated a male voice. _I know that voice…_thought Hinata as she turned around to see the red mess of hair that she missed. "RACCOON!" screamed Hinata as she happily went to jump/hug her dear friend. "I missed you too silly," laughed Gaara as he felt that someone was sending daggers to him. "Hey loser where's my hug?" question Kiba as Ino went to give him a hug. "Last time I checked you're the loser," responded the blonde hair girl as she gave the boy a smile. "Of course how could I forget?" joked Kiba.

"So…are you all ready to leave cause the car is still running," stated Shino as Temari immediately went to hug him. "Shino-kun I got you a gift!" smiled Temari as Shino just gave a it-better-not-kill-me look. "Don't worry," stated the hazel eye girl as Ten-ten just laughed at Kankaru expression when a boy answered and not a girl. "Well guys…this is where we part. You go and do what you and your usual Skanks do, and we'll do what we do best…which is to make your life miserable," laughed Hinata. "Well this time is different, for you see. This time I got you girls all a little present." stated Sakura. "Well you shouldn't have pinky," stated Hinata as she laughed at her and left with Gaara.

From the distant you could hear Temari asking for food, and the rest of them agreeing and deciding where to go. But the real question that kept bugging Hinata was..._What did pinky mean when she said...not this time? _but she refused to continue to think about it.

* * *

Hello everyone...i hoped you've all had read what i said b4 u read if you haven't oh well....i saw the movie twilight amazing....Edward....HOTTNESS! god...sorry my next update will be Evil...i got most of it down for a while but it sounds weird so i've been mixing it around...in any who...you all kno wat to do if you want any more...b4 i leave...give me more options of drinks...i feel like a broken record at times...oh well thank you all you still read and review...of and this chapter was just to get to the good stuff...and this time we have a new group of assholes that well make life for the girls and the boys...lets say ...the more reviews and idea i get the fast i am! so Till the next update!


	26. To bad

**Sorry for the long wait for the update but lately I've been stuck with a huge writters block, but I think I just might have over come the writters block , but I'm still a little confused for my next chapters for im just not her, and speechles but don't worry I will come up with something…even if it is crappy well here I go with chapter 26, **

To bad

An oof sound came out of the bed as a girl with brown hair started to roll around her bed side to side. "Oh my gosh! I'm still trying to figure out how I went so long wihtout you baby?" stated Hinata as she continue to talk to her bed. Within a few minutes, two girls with blonde hair come in barging into the room…well more like trying to see who gets into the room first. "Temari, Move!" shoved Ino as she continue to move Temari out of her way. "Why don't you just let me go through!" yelled Temari as she pushed Ino toward the opposite side of the door. Just as the hazel eye girl was getting ready to go into the room, she felt her being pulled back…causing her to fall backwards.

"Ha! Told you! Ya should've let me go in first!" stated the blue eye girl as she started to go through the door. Ino, getting ready to enter through the room's door was surprised by the dirty blonde. "Ha! Told you that you weren't coming in here easily!" exclaimed Temari as she continue to sit ontop of Ino, after the tackel she gave her. "So… Ten-ten how's life going for ya? Anything good? Like maybe a new boyfriend or something?" asked a laughing dirty blonde as she continued to torture the blonde underneather her. After a few minutes of laughing Temari got a note from Ino.

Reading it out loud, not even thinking twice, "Please get the fuck off me! Ten-ten I'll give ten dollars if you knock her off of me!" with that reality hit her as a brunette tackeled her off. "Ten-ten! Get off!" exclaimed Temari as Ino jumped on top of her. "This is what you get loser!" during the entire arguering between all three girls, they all fail to notice that the bluish blackish hair girl left. After a few minutes, "Just wait till me and Hinata get you two back!" replied Temari as she turned to see and empty bed. "Hey guys…where did our shrimp go?" questioned the girl as everyone just looked confused.

(Popular- the veronicas)

When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you

_I can't believe that none of them are here?! I promised them that I'll would come by and say hi as soon as I came back! But then again they said don't even count on us being here for you,_ thought the missing girl from the room, as she landed on ground after looking through a window taller than her._ This is a pretty funny song!_ Thought Hinata as she continue to listen the song.

_**  
Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..**_

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up

As Hinata was walking backwards and dancing to the song, she ran into someone. "Oww! Dude totally sorry let me help you up!" exclaimed a very frighten girl…that was till she noticed who it was. "On the other I prefer not to be any help to an ass like you! What in the fucking hell are you doing here!" yelled Hinata which got attention of two certain boys all in the opposite side of the building. "Aw…didn't you miss me sugar?" laughed a brown hair boy as he got up by himself.

Looking straight up into his eyes, Hinata's respond was, " First of all Sugar is what you put on things that need sweetening not me! Second, why would someone in their right mind even think of you! May I ask? And third of all, get the fuck out of here!" with that three girls found themselves also in a yelling competition with some of Atsuma's friends. "Oh is that your annoying girls I hear or what? I think they have finally met some real men that are able to control them!" laughed the brown eye boy as he felt someone creeping up behind him. "Well, the day that Hinata and her friends don't do something they want will be the day," replied a tall, red head boy, as he looked down at Atsuma. "Guess the day is here?! Ha!" replied the idiot.

"I guess it is, today is the day you get a good ass wooping by me," replied Gaara as he was ready to give the boy a piece of his mind. "Awwww, the little girl got herself a guard dog! Hahaha, dude go ahead and try and I'll have you suspended in less than three minutes." Threatened Atsuma, then a third party came in. "And why is that? Don't tell me a little piece of shit like you has some power." Stated a raven hair boy as he finally got there, looking up to the boy his responded, "Well I guess I might as well introduce myself, I am Atsuma Givovi," with that realization hit all three of them, "The son of the vice principle, ." smirked wickedly Atsuma as he saw the reaction of all three of them.

"Just cause you are his son don't mean shit to me! And I'm Hinata, daughter of Haishi Hyugga, so here's my answer fuck off!" with that the bluish blackish hair girl turned around to see the two blondes running towards her, with five guys behind them. "Now if I were you, which I'm so happy I'm not, leave…now!" with a smirk Atsuma left, and eventually was met up by a few more guys. "Ah! I can't believe the idiot is in this school! Fuck!" swore Hinata at the top of her lungs. "Don't worry Hina, the ass is gone for now." Replied Ino as she hugged the girl.

"Now one question that I'm pretty sure we are all wondering, who the hell where those guys?" asked Naruto as all the other guys just nodded. "Hinata!" yelled a girl with two bumps on her head, as she went up and hugged the girl. "Hina, they're back! Hina! They want to hurt us!" yelled Ten-ten as everyone went wide eyes at her statement. "Hey wait a sec. who is they and why do they want to hurt you girls?" asked Kankaru. "Okay simple story, they are technically sons of our parents best friends." Started Ino, then Temari continued. "Ever since we were little they seemed to be like always bugging," Ten-ten finished her thought, "Then we all were done in a proposal of some kind of business…meaning that we are to married some assholes without us wanting to."

"Eventually, thanks to our parents and family they made us run away." Stated the blonde hair girl as she smiled at her friends and looked up to the boy which had his arms wrapped around her. "Sad thing is that we all have seen each other in reunions that our family's held, but we were never allowed to speak to each other, the worst mistake that we have ever made," laughed Ten-ten as she looked at Hinata. "Well the past is past, now the thing is that they all decided to come back, who knows why but one thing I know is that they aren't here to say hi to their beloved so…yea the idiot from before is here, totally forgot about him…now he's back as an ass so what shall we do?" questioned Hinata, even though they all knew what the answer is.

"Do you really have to ask dork?" questioned Kiba as he received a light punch from Temari. "What can I say? I'm amazing that way!" smiled Hinata as everyone just cracked up at her statement. "What?" asked a now confused girl, "You will never understand Hinata, you will never understand," laughed Sasuke as Gaara agreed with his statement for the first time. "Hmph…whatever!" with that they all separated from each other. As the girls were walking toward their room, they were surprised by a now regular pink hair girl and some unexpected friends. "Hey losers, I'm pretty sure you've all have met these guys," stated Sakura as she felt Atsuma's arms wrap around her, "They are going to stay with us for awhile." Smirked the girl as the others just followed suit. "Hey Slut, does it look like these faces care?!" yelled Ino as the rest of the girls just as they were about to leave they heard the pink hair girl say,

"Well it really doesn't concern all of you girls…just Hinata," smiled the girl, as she saw the girl call forth turn around. "What do ya mean when you say just me?" suspiciously questioned Hinata as she saw the brown hair boy lean in. "Well deary, we've all heard that you are one of the captains for the soccer team, so…" "So what asshole?" pushed the lavender eye girl. "Wow, Hinata. No wonder I didn't recognize you right away, so much has change huh? Does your father know that his little puppet is swearing?" mocked the boy as he continued,

"Anyways be prepared for our upcoming in the beautiful sport." Laughed Atsuma as he saw her expression, "Whatever Atsuma, I really don't care what you do with your life, because one I'm not going to be part of your life, second, your life is yours, and third, I'm not going to be part of your life so yea…bye asswipe." With that all four girl went toward their room, flicking them off with the forbidden finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE GIRLS ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhhhhhh! Those pieces of shit!" screamed Hinata as she jumped onto her bed with full force. "Uh…this might be a bad time to tell you this Hina, but the weird and funny thing that I notice was that, well…" stammered Temari as Hinata just gave her the look which said just-spill-it-out-before-I-hurt-you. "Well, Sakura and her goonies seem use to see them and not scared at all and stuff, all I got to say is we all got to be careful with all of them." What the dirty blonde had said seem to make a load of sense to her. "Hey loser, where's the other two dorks?" questioned Hinata as she changed the subject.

"Well, they decided to go get some popcorn, pop, and THE MOVIE!" stated the girl as she was changing into her pajamas. Immediately, Hinata dialed a number, in which in the other line a male voice answered. After a few minutes of talking the girl hung up and looked up to the girl. "What?" "Who did you call this time?" questioned Temari as she readied the room. "Oh the guys, they are coming with food and stuff so yea." With the girl got up and started to change into some comfy clothes. "Oh yea…come one…oh yea it's your birthday!" screamed Ino as she bumped her hip to Ten-ten's.

"It must be in order for us to see this going on," replied an orange hair boy as the black hair boy just agreed. "You idiots just wish this would actually be for you…only wish!" replied the blonde hair girl as her blue, fierce, eye looked down to the guy who was taller than her. "Awwww…come on cutie, we both know we don't need to wish in order to get you in bed," winked Akihiko, as he brushed black hair, at Ten-ten. "Oh come on Kentaro, get a fucking life!" replied Ino as she turned around and came face to face with a few chest.

"Hey want to cut out the crap and leave the girls alone?" stated Gaara as he watched the rest of the guys show up. "And here we are again Gaara? Why don't you stop butting into our business and continue on with life. "What if we prefer, and enjoy ruining your life?" teased Kiba as Shino and Kankaru told the girls to get out of here and that they will catch up later. As the girls left the boys decided to get to the point.

"Listen bud, I don't give a fuck if you're the son of the vice principle of this school, god damn it! I wouldn't care if you're the son of the president! Now this is the last and final warning that we are going to give you. Leave the girls alone…and we will leave alone." Threatened the redhead boy, as his friend just, agreed with the boy. "Well, now that the little girlies are gone let's talk real guys talk like." With that Atsuma started to take off his coat. "You don't even know how much I want to do this for." Replied Gaara as he himself got ready too. "Ah, come on we just met, how can you already hold a grudge?" laughed the boy as he threw a punch…and with that the fight started.

"Hey what movie are we going to see girls?" asked Hinata as the boys downstairs continue the fight.

"Kung fu Panda!" replied Temari as she put the movie in. downstairs, Gaara , punched a boy, that goes by the name Mareo, off of Kiba. "Thanks ass," stated Kiba as he got up. "Don't worry about it dog breath," laughed Gaara as got hit from behind by another boy. "Hahaha, dude that was hilarious!" laughed Ino as she saw Po got hit by the tree as soon as he got off. They were all laughing as the panda continue to try to find a way into the house in which the dragon warrior would be revealed to the village of peace.

"Hey sucker, take this to suck!" commented Kankaru as shoved a pretty good punch at Raidon. "Asshole, you're going to wish ya have never done that," with that the green hair boy tackled Kankaru to the floor. "Haha never knew you like being on top!" with that statement the brown hair got a good punch in the nose. "Fucker…more like sucker take this…" with that Shino gave the boy, Raidon, a kick.

"Haha dude, that was amazing!" laughed Ten-ten as she saw Master Shifu pick Po up and twirl him around , around, and around in order to teach him how to use an enemy's strength against them.

_Fuck!,_ Thought Kiba as he felt another kick but was stopped. _What the…_as he got up he saw Lee pushing the boy around and getting hit himself also. _And here we go again,_ thought the brown hair boy as he went to help his friend.

The movie was nearing its' end when Hinata got up and went out of the dorm. Confused on why she left, she continued going downstairs and heard a lot of tumbling and running and cursing. Immediately she found a place to hide, seeing that her small figure, as soon as she hid she saw at least six to seven people running out of the kitchen and up to their dorm. Once they were all gone she heard a bunch of moaning and swearing, she recognized the voices and ran as fast as she could to help.

"Guys! Oh my fucking god! Help! Shit!" she grabbed one of the boys phone and called the girls. "Gaara, talk to me! Loser talk to me please!" yelled Hinata as one of the night guard heard the non-stop screaming. "Girl what are you…Oh my lord," he called up help, as soon as he was done the girls came rushing down and started slapping the boys to see if they can get any sort of reaction. "Gaara! You better wake up! You have to! You can't leave me here with these assholes! Gaara!" sobbed Hinata as she saw blood on her hand and pants for having his head on her laps, then and officer lifted him, leaving a trail of his blood on the groun from his head.

As they were all being taken away, Kiba, the only one that was able to talk little, "In-I-Ino, be-be c-c-c-careful of A-Ats-Atsuma and his friends. L-L-Let N-N-N-Naruto and his friends protect you," with that he kissed her hand and was taken away with the rest of the guys.

A crowd has been formed, thanks to the ambulance. The girls were there just crying, torn apart to see that their friends, have been hurt by Atsuma and his asshole. Once everyone was forced back into their room, Hinata still having Gaara's phone, put it under her pillow and cried. Sasuke and his friend sneaked out of their room and into the girls. "Hey, can ya girls please open the window!" yelled Naruto as Temari went to open the window.

They were all distress to that the girls that have been strong in front of everyone, haven't cried when insulted by their parents, had the guts to go against authority, in front of them crying for people that were special to them. As soon as inside they went to find the girl they wanted to console. "Tem…Temari, I really feel for you I do, but they are going to make it through, trust me one thing those assholes always seem to come through," smiled Shikamaru as the dirty blonde hair girl jumped into the boys arm and sobbed into his shoulder. _Oh god, this girl is about to die of crying for a friend, can anyone imagine what would happen if she lost one of the other girls? She wouldn't live at all, _thought the black eye boy as he hugged the girl and made the thought leave his mind.

"Those asshole did it to them! They hurt them because they wanted to!" screamed Ino as Naruto held onto her. "Ino…are you like 600% sure that those mother fucker did it to them?" asked a now cold Hinata as Sasuke saw the girl he saw leave before winter break. "Hinata…kiba told me before he was taken away…Hina what are we going to do now that they aren't there to bug us and stuff?!" panicked the blue eyes girl as she met the once lavender eyes now white.

"Don't worry Ino," stated Hinata as tears just rolled out of her eyes like a waterfall in the rain forest, "We will get them back in the worst way possible and that's one hell of a promise." Stated a serious Hinata as she got nods from all of her friends. "If there's any way that we can help, we're in," insisted the raven hair boy as he saw Ino just nod and lean into Naruto's arm…the arms that would rather go through the whole hell with Rin and his parents then to let the girl he has feeling for get hurt again, and that was a fact that he knew, when it comes to a girl that a guy like or even loves…not even god himself would save the person who hurt them.

Then he felt Hinata wiggle a little and got up. "Hey guys…instead of feelin all sorry and stuff we start planning how those little suckers of cock are going to pay for what they did to our friends," with that they all came up with ideas that might just turn on or off a bunch of people.

THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By this time everyone in the school has already heard that Gaara and his gang of friends where beat up so badly that they are in the hospital in critical condition. This just upset four girls as they stared down their new targets. Throughout classes the girls where told how sorry they were that it happen to their friends, that they hoped they get better, and stuff. Even the teacher allowed them to skip class until they felt better. But one thing they didn't want was pity, because it wasn't going to be enough for what the guys are going to get for their stupidity. It was finally lunch as the girls started to get food and stuff six guys came up to the…but not alone of course.

"Hey Hinata, feel bad for what happen to your boy friend really…but that's what he gets for putting his nose where it isn't needed." Hinted the brown hair boy as the girl in his arm just smirked. "It doesn't matter what you say…for all I know you could have the same fate…only yours is going to start from the penis and then kill you!" replied Hinata as she grabbed her lunch.

"Awwww…don't be like that, right Ten-ten, she can behave a little better right?" smiled Hiroshi as he received a look that could sent anyone to death. "Well Hiroshit," extending the shit part in his name, "I think her manners are one of a kind really," in order to stop the whole thing they left to go sit down with Sasuke and his gang. "Okay so what's up? You think ya girls might be able to pull the trick on them this time and not on us?" question Neji as Ten-ten just sat next to him.

"Cousin…we are going to do it and it's going to be in a live audience…I just hope that we got the perfect guys to do it with," evilly smiled Hinata as the guys just stared at her as she was crazy. "Guess we are going to find out huh?" with that they all just sat there, ate lunch and allowed Sakura and the rest of her new gang just stare at them as if she saw something really big that's going to go their way.

* * *

Hey everyone...hope ya all enjoy this sad chapter that will end up to finally getting the girls and the guys together! i'm not goin to lie i kinda of cried when i was writin ths chapter! don't worry the guys will come back with some attitude! promise! and it's going to tie the up the story in a beautiful ending.

**also some explaining, hinata didn't run away because of the arragne marriage...she was okay with it but the other girls left because they didn't want to be anywhere near them after a certain incident which you are all going to find out later on in the story promise**.

oh well, you all know what ya got to do for more...promise im starting the next chapter up right a way...ten is all i need to update!


	27. What happenshappens

Hola everybody….sorry that I haven't updated in such a long ass time…just too many things going on lately well heres my late Christmas present for everybody…and its a long as hell chapter hope everyone enjoys. Here's chapter 27 and of course happy holidays!!!!!

What happens…happens

_**Note written**_

_Thought_

"Regular speech"

**Music lyric**

_Flash back_

Its' been five days…five days that a certain red head and his group went to the hospital in critical condition…five days that a grup of boys were happy that they were gone…five days that a group of girls have been sneaking out of their room and school to see their beloved friends…five days of nothing but planning.

"Wait…what?!" asked a girl with wide blue eyes. "I thought we already agreed to do nothing without the guys assistance…" brown eyes and brown hair reminded.

"Hey girls chill…let her finish and back up what's she's trying to say.": announced a dirty blonde hair girl with hazel eye, Hinata, standing up from her comfy bed, carrying a black phone with bite marks…a phone that belongs to her friend Gaara, she said "Do you girls really think that one thing will be enough to get back at them? Honestly?" the three girls just looked down, looking ashamed, then one by one the girls looked up and agreed with the lavender eye girl. Once all the girls were in agreement they started planning a plan that couldn't fail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wide eyes, mouth open, anger dripping…this is what was dripping from four boys…four boys that are completely amazed of what's in front of them. A blonde, a dirty blonde, a brunette and a bluish blackish hair girls looking super happy, bad thing is that they are happy next to the guys that put Chucky's and his group of friends in the hospital.

"Okay guys I know I have stupid days and I think that today is one of those day." Stated a blonde blue eyes boy, as a guy with a fruit as his hair looked at the boy and said, "Naruto…I wish that it was one of your many stupid days," at this two other boys agreed. "I don't get it…those girls know the truth…they might have hit their head or something cause that's the only that they could actually have some sort of FEELINGS for those things," announced a Pale eye boy as a boy with his opposite eye color responded, "No worries…We'll find out soon," with that the boy went straight to the girls.

"Hey Hinata, uh I have one little question…What the FUCK are you and your friends doing with these pieces of CRAPS?!?" the questioned girl just looked at him as if he grew a third head. "What is it to Chicken-ass? Last time I remembered…you and your goons don't have any sort of relation with or towards of us." With this her eyes looking straight at him, "She's right you know porky…so you and your _little _group can just leave like…NOW!" responded a girl with his exact features. "Hmmm…How about…NO! have you finally turned stupid or something Ino???" questioned Naruto.

"Uh I wouldn't be talking about stupid Naru-poop. Your ain't and never going to be bright." Defended brown eyes girl, just when Neji was going to defend Naruto, Atsuma interrupted. "Are you guys deaf? Haven't any of you gotten it through yet?" stated the boy. "You know what idiot…you and your group should leave before we make you," threatened black eyes of an Uchiga boy. "You know what Sasuke…you should really take your own advice and leave us alone…oh and for your question…we are here with them because we found their company much more tolerable then you and your group…so do what flies do and shoot." Stated Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke just looked at her…instead of starting another argument with the girls, the boys left with heavy hearts.

'What the hell just happened?' Thought all the boys as they left the girls with the idiots…_' I don't get it…What happen to them? It was only a few days ago and they were all ready to kill those idiot and now they are all acting…'_ the boy didn't want to finish the thought but did anyways…_' She's acting like…if she actually love the guy…she defended him…she defended him like she did with Chucky...can she…can she really fall in love with the guy that put her friends in the hospital…can she?'_ asked Sasuke as he headed to his locker, not noticing who was trailing right behind him.

"Hey there sexy…why you looking so down?" asked a bubble gum colored hair girl as she twirled her hair in her hand. "Sakura…I am not in the mood for you right now…" stated black eyes boy as he grabbed his book for class. "Hmph Sasuke why are you so mean to me? All I've done is love you…why can't you just give me a chance huh? Why can't you?" exclaimed the girl as the boy looked at her and said, "Stop acting like a fool and leave me alone." With that he left to his first block class…in which both girls are in and now a few unexpected guests. Just as he was reaching the class he found the girl that so far today caused him nothing but a surge of confusion and pain. He needed to talk to her…bad.

Walking a little faster, in order to catch up to the girl, he was stopped by the sight of a certain brown hair boy. He was ready to say something until he saw Shikamaru walking in with Temari yelling at him to leave her alone and to get a life that doesn't involve her in any way. '_Fuck,'_ thought the boy with a fruit on his head as he looked at the girl he had feelings for…_' Why doesn't she just listen and talk to me? Or let me talk to her?' _Thought Shikamaru, he saw Sasuke giving him a look that he hasn't seen in the longest of time. "Hey dude…any luck with Temari?" asked the boy as Shikamaru just shook his head in disappointment. "What about you? Any luck trying to talk to Hinata?" Sasuke just answered him the same way.

"I don't get dude what happen?" questioned Sasuke as he sat with Shikamaru. "I honestly wish I could answer you that…" the boy stopped talking and started starring at a couple of boys that were towards Hinata and Temari… "And speaking of the devil looks who's in our class?" turning around, Sasuke saw Temari and Hinata with Atsuma and another dude. "Just what I needed…the king of Stupidity in the same class as me." stated the Uchiga boy.

As he was heading towards their direction but was rudely interrupted by our dear pink hair girl. "Hey their sexy…where do you think you're going?" flirt Sakura as her friend, Rin, took care of Shikamaru. "Look Sakura…since when do I have to tell you what I am planning to do may I ask?" exclaimed Sasuke as Sakura looked at him and said, "Look Sasu-kun…you're right I'm no one that you should really be telling your plans but…the only reason that is, is because you never wanted to give me that chance…you have never let me try and be the one person to be there when you really needed…" yelled the green eyes girl, as everyone in the room just looked at her.

"Look Sakura…I… the only reason that I have never given you a chance and probably never will is because you are a FAKE…got it?" at this everyone in the biology room just looked at the girl and felt pity…all but except a few. "Sasuke…honestly you don't know anything do you? There are a bunch of people in this that are fake but yet you treat them with so much more respect…like that stupid Hyuuga girl," at this Hinata felt like Sakura needed some well deserved punch in the face if she kept it up.

"Look Slutura…I honestly don't care why you can't crack the idiot of the scarecrow…but here's a really good word of advice…don't blame me for the fact that you can't stop being a…" Hinata couldn't finish because their teacher came into the room and started class. _'I can't believe it…why aren't you here Raccoon…I miss you and I really need you here, _sadly thought the lavender eyes dude as she was stuck with Sasuke and the slut of the school in the same table. This was the only chance that Sasuke had to ask Hinata what is really going on with her and her group of friends. Instead of verbally asking her…he wrote her a note:

_**Hinata, what the fuck has been going on with you and your friends? Honestly…do you even know how much you have just failed Chucky? Huh? Have you forgotten about your friends in the hospital? Really Hinata you…you don't even know what you're doing huh?**_

With that Sasuke threw the note onto her journal of notes. She eyed the note that Sasuke gave her…instead of opening it and reading it…she got up and threw the note away without knowing what the note had said. The boy's black eyes just stared at her with a surprise look on them.

On the other hand…Temari was just trying not to beat the fuck out of Shikamaru and his little…big piece of shit, Rin, _'God this is really fucking annoying…' _thought a pair of hazel eyes girl as she tried to ignore what was going on in her table. _'What the hell is wrong with her?'_ thought Shikamaru,_ 'Usually by now she would have told us, well Rin anyways, to shut-up and that some people are actually trying to something besides trying to become a slut! Or something around those line,'_ then Shikamaru concluded that he really needed to talk to her. So he wrote her a note:

_**Hey Temari, what's going with you and your friends? I honestly want to know…you know you can tell me anything right I just wanted you to know that I am here for whatever you need…trust me.**_

Unlike Hinata, Temari read the and felt that she needed to write back and so she did, what she wrote left the Naara boy confused, angry, and jealous.

_**You have nothing to worry about pineapple…and nothing is wrong with Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino, or me…as a matter a fact we just happen to come out of a little stupid game…right now I am honestly thinking about becoming Raidon's girlfriend…that is of course he says yes to me…and here's a good word of advice…leave us alone…none of us want you guys near us well at least I know that I don't want your filthy self near me so don't write back because I well throw it away.**_

Shikamaru was shock. The thought that this girl didn't want him didn't come to a surprise but the fact that she was willing to become Raidon's girl was a whole other story. _'This must be some of a joke right?'_ but as he stared at the girl, the attitude she was giving, the way she is acting was telling him that it isn't a joke.

_'Fuck' _was the last thing Shikamaru thought because Temari looked at him and said, "Didn't your parents teach you that staring is just as rude as pointing asshole?" at this his only response was, "Yeah they did but I prefer not to use them at times," at this Temari told him to fuck and to leave her alone; but Shikamaru being himself he kept bugging until a certain green hair boy came to her to ask if she would be his lab partner for the lab…her answer was of course.

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru were dripping venom and jealousy at the same time because both Hinata and Temari are with the only two people, so far in the world, that feel should have a few bruises caused by them.

&&&&&&&&&HiStOrY&&&&&&&hIsToRy&&&&&&&&&&

History like usual…BORING or so thought a pair of blue pricing eyes…_ 'Uhhhhh, why do I have to be here in this class? It's just sooooooooooooooo boring!'_ thought Ino as she saw notice that across the room was the orange hair boy looking at her. _'Great how did I forget…the little fucker is here…but remember revenge is revenge and that's all to it,' _Ino reminded herself as send the boy a shy, cute, and sexy smile. But this show of affection was noticed by a boy with her same features.

_'I don't get it…what does that piece of carrot shit have that I don't have besides the brain?'_ thought Naruto as he felt a nudge on his back, so he turned around and said, "What do you want Neji?" at this both girls tuned out on their teacher and started to listen to Neji and Naruto. "Well, shit head…I was thinking about how…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Mr. Kakashi interrupted. "Neji, would mind telling us the juicy information that you couldn't wait to tell Naruto after class," at this the entire class looked at them.

Thinking fast Neji stated, "Well you see Kakashi… I was telling Naruto how today a certain person looked gorgeous today." At this everyone just stared at him. "Hmmmmm do continue that Neji," stated Kakashi. "Well I was looking at her the entire time…but of course I made sure she wouldn't notice." At this a bunch of girls looked amazed and happy with the thought it could be them. "And who is she Neji?" challenged Ten-ten as he looked him straight in the eyes.

She knew that he had to be joking, "It doesn't matter now does it Ten-ten? Plus it has nothing to do with you." At this Ten-ten just sharpen her brown eyes at him, "You are lying Asshole." At this Kakashi told Ten-ten to be careful with that mouth she carries. "Ten-ten…this time you are so wrong for you," looking at a girl with reddish hair, " Karin…I know this might be kind of sudden but…I don't know when but I started to fall for and…" at this everyone looked at the now supper happy Karin as Neji was about to ask her the question she's been waiting for a long time, "Would you like to go out with me?" at this moment and time Ten-ten just looked surprised…shock didn't let her react until she heard someone say her name.

"Ten-ten…I Know we had it rough but I want to ask the same question…are willing to give me a second chance my mami of Keiko (true beauty of the happy child)?" at this everyone looked at Akihiko then to Ten-ten, "How could I not?" at this Neji was the one left at shock…the girl he has strong feelings for is now going out with Akikocrap. Ino was the first one to recover, "OMG! Ten-ten I'm so happy for you!" at this the blonde girl went up to her friend to give her a hug.

"Well class…I see no reason to continue class seeing that everyone prefers to know what the hell is happening so the rest of the time is yours." At this everyone started talking. During free time, Ino asked if she could go to the bathroom. When she left a certain boy went to ask Kakashi the same question. Once out the room, the boy spotted the blonde girl.

"Ino wait up!" he yelled, Ino looked back as saw Naruto running towards her. "What do you want idiot?" asked Ino coldly. "I wanted to talk to you…what's going on with you? I mean…what have you been doing?" at this Ino just stared. "Nothing that has any importance to you." With that said Ino turned around with the intention of ending the conversation. "Ino…hold up!" yelled Naruto.

"What do you want? I'm pretty sure we got nothing to say to each other right now," stated Ino. "You are wrong this time Ino," stated a serious Naruto. "Well then Naruto talk," at this Naruto just told her how dangerous Kentaru really was. "Naruto…honestly don't you think I know? I'm not stupid. Plus, what I do with my life has nothing to you okay…and here's a heads up…Kentaru asked before class to be his girlfriend…and I said that I would love to!" at this Naruto lost all the control and let if loose.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ino?!" demanded the blonde boy as he put cornered the girl to a locker. "Nothing is wrong with me I don't know where the fuck you get that something can be wrong with me?!" yelled the girl. "No well something is obviously wrong," stated Naruto.

"No you are fucking wrong nothing is…" was all that the girl could say because Naruto decided to shut her up with a kiss. The kiss held all of the frustration that this girl has given him…all the feeling that he has for her, and the kiss was a warning that she didn't understand. _'Naruto…please stop…I can't do my part of the plan if keep doing this,'_ with a sad heart, Ino kicked Naruto where the sun doesn't shine. On impact the boy tried not to bend over…but in the end he did.

"Naruto…that's what you are going to get if you try something like that again, with being said she skipped the bathroom and went back to class. _'Ino…I can't lose you…I can't'_ with that final thought Naruto got up and went back to class. Ten minutes later the bell rang and everyone left. The passing period went by fast for some girls for each one of them had a special escort to their next class. None of Atsuma's friends nor, himself, had gym with the girls.

In the locker room all the girls were talking about what happen in history class and stuff. At this Hinata just looked at Ten-ten and figured the only reason she would do that is to get even with Neji. "Hey Hinata…I think your plan might work." Stated Temari as she put her shorts on, that day for gym didn't do much…it was a choice day for everyone: the choices where, soccer, basketball, or cricket. The girls decided to do soccer…and so did Sasuke and his friends. The beautiful game was of course very intense because when it came that their team versed… Mr. Mighty Guy stopped everyone else in the gym so they could see how youthful these teens where. After they finish their game everyone went to get change for the next class.

During art Hinata couldn't help but just zone out of what the teacher was saying.

_(Sigh)What has been going on today_?' questioned Hinata to herself. _'I'm going to go see you today Gaara…I really need to see you._' Sadly thought Hinata as she remembered the redheads humor_, 'Gaara…I know you know what I'm doing and I need your help…spiritually…I don't care I just want your support…since I came to this school…haha the first time we met was in biology…__ "Urgh. This class is so fucking boring, Hey what's your name?" __I asked and you said, __"Gaara…your's?" "Hinata but my friends call me Hina!" __I responded and then chicken ass had to interrupt.__ "Would I be in that Category __**Hina**__?" "You know what chicken-butt…you're not in that category. Only people like Gaara and my friends can, not you so back off!" then the slut decides she is needed,__" What the fuck are you talking about Sasuke is not a chicken-butt I mean look at him he is like a… god." "Well Pinky if you hadn't notice I called him a chicken-butt because his hair looks like the butt of a chicken or a duck so yeah!"_ _Was what I said and you were laughing like no other…and then pinky thought she was so tough__…"Why I gotta…"__before she finished you came in and said,__ "Shut up and listen to the teacher Slutra"_._' _Hinata without knowing so…started to let tears fall from her face…"Hina, what's wrong?" asked a hazel eyes girl.

"Tem…I need to escape tonight. I have to see Gaara. I need to Temi." By this time Ten-ten and Ino were listing to her. "Don't worry Hinata…We'll get you out so no worries kay." With a nod the girls just went by the rest of class and same with fourth.

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

"Mmmmm" moaned Ino as she lay in the bath tub._ 'hmmm I really need this today has been a very stress full day,'_ thought the girl as she remembered what happened with Naruto. _'Naruto…why is it that you affect me in such a way? If it weren't for the plan I would be with you all the time like in Canada.'_ Thought the blue eyes girl as she hear her friend Hinata said she was leaving. Ino yelled bye and to be careful.

"Now Hinata please be careful…this time we won't be there if you need help Hina." At this Hinata nodded in understanding way. "Eh no worries, I'll be here as soon as I can I promise…I just have to see him…they have to help us…ya know, make sure nothing really bad happens to us during the plan!" exclaimed Hinata as she went out the window and started climbing down the tree.

Once she was on the ground she used flashed the flash light to say that she's good to go. As quickly as she could, she ran to the gate of the school…she sent Temari a text to tell her what she should do now. 'Loser right now the cameras are malfunctioning so climb that fence now!' with that she immediately started climbing the fence. Once she was on the other side she took out her skateboard and found a bus stop. She had her ipod playing the entire time to the hospital. Once there she went in signed in to see the boys, once in the room she turned off her ipod and talked to them.

"Hey guys…it's me Hina!" stated the pale skin girl as looked at each one. "I don't know if you guys know what's going so I'm going to tell you guys," with she explained everything. "Well guys…I know you aren't physically here help us, but hey you can still help us on what we should do," smirking she got a few ideas that seem to be just perfect. "Ha you guys," with that she stayed there and just talk to each one of them. Time passed by so fast that she didn't notice that the sun was rising.

"Fuck…guys I have to go…unlike you guys I still have to go the school but hey one of the girls is going to visit next week so don't worry!" with that she grabs all of her stuff and said by to everyone. Sneaking in wasn't as hard as sneaking out. It was still early though…it was six in the morning on her way to the room. She was being as quiet as she could and she but when she was right in front of her door she heard a male's voice coming from Sakura's room. The thought of showing this the principle came to her head as she put her phone on recording…with that she shoved her phone underneath the door as far as it could…what she got was really juicy.

"No you don't get Sakura! It's quite obvious that you don't understand shit." Yelled the male voice, afterwards you could hear a female's voice. "Atsuma don't worry about it…do you seriously think that Hinata and her stupid friends are going to find out that it was you and your goons that put that redhead creeper in the hospital and his friends?" at this Hinata just looked super surprised at the info she found by accident.

"No…I-I-I…Sakura you don't understand…those girls are one new thing okay…when we took up the offer we didn't think that they ALL changed into who they are now!" responded Atsuma as he yelled at her again, "The thing is that _**if**_ those girls find out that we were the guilty ones…they are going to skin our dick…Hinata was the most hurt and the new person that she is…when she finds out that we DID it…I don't know what she's going to do" at this Hinata thought in her head, '_Atsuma…you are going to find out pretty soon what the new Hinata can do…and no worries your friends are also on the list so don't feel so special idiot,'_ she got what she needed from Sakura's room…quickly she got up and ran to her room where all the girls were asleep.

"Wakey wakey girls," at this the bluish blackish hair girl turn her ipod to full blast on the ihome, at this two girls fell off their bed except a dirty blonde. "Great Temari you would sleep through the alarm." With that the little Hyuuga went to jump on the dirty blonde to wake her up. "HINATA!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" yelled Temari as she was ready to kill the little girl, "Hey hold up Temi…Before you kill me, I want you all to hear some juicy story," at this everyone looked super confused but went with it. Once they finish listening to Hinata's phone everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Hinata…how did you find this?" asked a brunette as all the girls to nodded their agreement to the question. Then with that Hinata explained everything. "This is going to be even more perfect than I thought Hina!" stated the excited blonde as just jump up and down. "You know it's going to be the best thing we've done in forever," announced Temari as all the girls just agreed.

"Hey girls we still have to act on Atsuma's idiots and stuff," added Ten-ten to the conversation. "Well double T…in one week the real plan is gonna be in action," with that being said everyone in the room nodded and started getting ready.

(**I know the first part of the chapter was boring but I needed to set up the biggest prank in the world so this is the first half of the chapter and here's comes the juicy part thanx for reading!**)

ONE WEEK LATER

Most of the school students accustomed themselves to watching Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Ten-ten with Atsuma, Radion, Kentaru, and Akihiko…and the same goes with Sasuke and his friends with Sakura's friends. Everyone in the school believed that Ino, Temari, double T, and Hinata have left their life of trouble causing behind, but no one knew how wrong they were. During Art the girls were planning the first attack and how to do it. "I think we should make our lovely boyfriends some cupcakes!" yelled Ino as a group of boys just looked in disgust at what the girls just has stated. "Ino can you be any louder? Remember it's suppose to be a surprise!" yelled a pale skin girl. The girls just laughed at the idea of giving the guys of Ino's cupcakes.

"Hey that's not funny, why do you guys always make fun of my cooking?" asked Ino as the girls laughed even harder. Sasuke looked at the laughing lavender eyes girl at her friends. "Look at them…do they seriously have a thing for Atsuma and his friends?" asked the raven hair boy as he continued to look at the girl that took his heart without knowing so. "I really don't know Sasuke but I think that we should keep our little promise to Chucky's and his group," at this everyone looked at Naruto. "What are you talking about Naruto?" asked Shikamaru as he looked at the blonde hair boy.

"Well simple…if the girls aren't going to do anything to get even with those dick suckers…I say we do something about it." "Naruto…are you feeling okay? Because you came up with an amazing plan…" concluded Neji as Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded. "Naw…just saying…" responded the boy as all the guys looked at him with amazement. "Well then…seeing as we all like the idiot's idea I say we start planning." Nothing else being said, Sasuke and his group of friends started to come up with a plan. By the end of Art class both groups had the perfect plan to get even with Atsuma and his friends…and tomorrow is when it's going to be put in action. That very night, everything was left ready…well almost the girls still needed to sneak out into the cafeteria in order to kind of cook the cupcakes.

"Urgh why? I don't get why I have to be the one who does it," exclaimed a blue eyes girl as all her friends just told her because you can't get this wrong. "Eh no worries Ino, double T is going with you," at this Ten-ten just send Temari a dirty look. "Haha before you leave girls here's the main ingredient." With that Ino grabs the bottle and leaves with Ten-ten. "Hmph why is it that when it comes to cooking they always put us together?" asked Ino as the brown eyes girl just ignore the question. "Oh dude we are here!" whispered Ten-ten as she started to pick the lock to get in.

"Double T you are amazing," at this the girl just smirked and said, "Ha I know that," with that the girls got into business. After leaving the room an hour ago both Ten-ten and Ino came into the room with some delicious looking muffins? "Ino…why do these cupcakes look like muffins?" questioned Temari…"Oh well they didn't have cupcake thingy and I found muffin powder so I just used that…hehe no worries though everything is still the same though," as this Hinata just smiled and said, "Can't wait to see them tomorrow!" at this all the girls laughed and went to sleep.

NEXT DAY

The boys woke up extra early to put their plan into action. "How in the hell are we suppose to know that they are the ones who going to open the door first?" asked Naruto as he and Neji were adjusting a few things in their first block class.

"Because we are going to be here and when we hear them coming in we will pull the string and TaDa!" Naruto just nodded. "Oh okay I get so Teme and Shika are gonna to do the same thing then huh?" responded Naruto as they saw the door knob of the class shake…_ 'Shit…must be a teacher or something because Asshole and Shikamaru know the secret knock.' _Both Neji and Naruto went to hide underneath the teacher's desk…once the door open you hear a lot of talking coming from girls. Naruto took a peak and saw that it was the girl with bumps on her head and Ino that were leaving some muffins on Kentaru and Akihiko's desk.

Once everything was done the girls left and closed the door. "What the hell?" asked Naruto as he picked up the muffin and read the note that Ino left her new Boyshit, while Neji did the same thing. "Hmmm…hey Naruto I think that we deserve these muffins more than these assholes don't you agree?" with that Naruto and Neji left the room with some not-so-good muffins.

In the biology room pretty much the same happen. The girls came in, left some muffins and then left. "Hey Sasuke look at this," stated Shikamaru as he found a muffin on the desk of Raidon.

Sasuke found another muffin on Atsuma's desk…with a letter that was written by Hinata: **Hey Atsuma…I think I finally have a response to your question…And yes****…I would be happy to be you girlfriends,** at that Sasuke ripped the note and threw it away. Shikamaru saw what he did but didn't do anything about it because he did the exact same thing. After that was done with the guys went to their room in order to get ready for school.

"I can't wait seeing those guys running to the bathroom with the lovely case of diarrhea!" laughed Ino as Temari tried to imitate what would happen. At that all the girls started laughing. "God I love how good revenge feels especially when it's a well deserved punishment," stated Hinata as she put her required uniform for the day on. There was a knock on the on their door.

"Huh, who is it?" asked Ten-ten as she heard Akihiko said that they are ready to escort them to class. "We'll be right there give us a few more minutes." Yelled the brown hair girl as she went into the circle that the girls had going. "Okay girls today is when operation: revenge, is going to take action," with a big smile on the lavender eyes of Hinata they gave each other a hug and good luck. Once the door was open each girl went to the guy that has their supposed interest. "Hmmm can't wait till the guys are stuck washing off all that crap off of their hair," stated Neji as the guys just nodded and couldn't wait to see it in action.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were one of the first one to get in the class room. Eventually the class started to get full and the boys didn't pay much attention because they were eating the muffins that Ino had cooked up.

"When are these idiots going to show up?" questioned Shikamaru as he heard Atsuma's voice. "Dude they are here!" with that Sasuke let the rope united so when Atsuma and Raidon enter a bunch of balloons filled with crap and mud would land on them…but what they didn't plan for was that the balloons might land on someone else. Right when Raidon was going to enter the room and was stop when Atsuma said, "Hey loser, let the ladies go in first." With that Temari and Hinata enter the room and were surprised by a bunch of balloons falling on them.

"What the fuck!?!?!!?" yelled Hinata as she was trying to get off all the guke off of her. Temari was ready the kill someone, "Who's the fucking idiot that this to us?"demanded Temari as her teacher came in and asked what happened. They explained and nothing happened. _'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! And a whole fifty more shits! Fuck how in the hell did Hinata and Temari fall for the trap? _Sasuke asked himself, then out of nowhere you hear a fart. Everyone turned around to look at a Shikamaru. Then he does it again but he wasn't alone this time…Sasuke joined. _'Shit what the hell were in those muffins?'_ thought Shikamar, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto as they all just left to the bathroom because of some spiced muffins. "What the fuck?!?!?!?!?!" was heard in the entire school by four girls.

Everyone found it funny until Ten-ten decided the grab some off of her and threw it as Karin. "Ha now that is funny," stated Ten-ten as she was attacked by Karin. "Bitch get off now!" but Karin kept nailing at her but stopped because Ino punched the girl off of Ten-ten by the time that Ten-ten was up, both her and Ino were being held back by their boyfriends and other people.

"Ino and Ten-ten…please go to your room right now, get cleaned up and don't come back to this class till tomorrow." Stated Kakashi as the girls just left only to surprisingly found themselves with Hina and Temari going to their room too. "What the hell happen to you?" asked Hinata in pissy mood. "I'm guessing the exact same thing that happen to you," stated Ten-ten as the two other girls nodded. Once inside their room a hazel eyes girl asked the big question, "Who was the idiot that fucking did this to us?" everyone thought about the possible suspect.

"Eh, it could be Slutura and her sluts," offered Ino. "Nah…this considered a lot of thinking and we all know that they hate doing that," announced Hina as all the girls agreed. "Hmmm it couldn't be Atsuma's group because they think of us as their girlfriends," concluded Temari, but then a brown eyes girl said, "It was Naruto and his friends." At this everyone looked her in a what-do-you mean look.

Then the girl started explaining, "Well you see, we all woke up and left the muffins on the table of the idiots right?" questioned Ten-ten as the all of the girls said yea, "Here's the thing when I was covered in crap I saw Neji and Naruto running out of the class room as if they eaten something bad." Then Temari said, "Now that I think about it…the muffins weren't there when me and Hinata were entering…but I did notice that Shikamaru and Sasuke were eating a muffin or something," then it hit them…and they just all started laughing at the change of event.

"Ha I bet right now they are like 'fuck…ah shit hole' and then they run out of toilet paper!" laughed Temari. "OMG this shit smells like…" "Like Shit Naruto…incase ya didn't know it is shit!"

yelled Sasuke as he farted and even more crap came out. "What the Fuck…" was all that was heard because then more shit was coming. After being in the bathroom for first and second

block the guys went to their room for a shower.

"I don't get the girls made the muffins for the guys right? Then why would they have spiced it?" and then their answer was heard. "I'm sorry my Hina that all that crap went on you," comfort Atsuma as he looked down at a girl. "It's okay Atsu…hmmm I put a muffin on your desk before class but I don't know what happen to…but then some people told me that they saw Chicken-ass and the pineapple eating it before class…," stated Hinata as Atsuma said,

"Heh, you bought those huh?" "Yeah why?" "Because the idiot got the big case of the diarrhea." Laughed the brown hair boy as the girl followed, _'That's what you get for putting your noises where it ain't needed,'_ thought Hinata as she just walked away with the boy in hand.

* * *

Hey everyone...i hope you liked it and if not sorry no worries i promise to keep up this time thats my goal for next yea please give me some feed back well yea


	28. Holy shit, why?

Okay everyone, I know I haven't wrote anything for like two years but now I have like a direction how I want to end this story so 3-4 more chapters and my first story will finally be over and I'm going to start finishing my other ones too, I hope you guys are still up for reading my story and reviewing because I have a special ending for all of you, with lots of love Trish…I'll stop and present you chapter 28

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

_Song_

Holy shit, why?

It has been a little over a month since four teenage boys were hospitalize, it has been a little bit less than a month since eight teenagers decided that revenge was a requirement and not an option. It has been three week since four girls decided to take the entire situations into their own hands, been two week since four boys have been ranging in jealousy because of four girls, and also decided to take matters into their own hands. It has been a week and a half when four girls pulled their first prank of revenge, a week and half since four boys pulled their first act of revenge; both failing miserably.

"God damn it!" screamed a pair of angry blue eyes, "I have washed my hair like fifteen bazillion times and it still smells like shit!" continued the girl as she sniffed her long blonde hair.

One of the responses that she received was a pair of lavender eyes rolling in annoyance, another dealt with a certain brunette,

"Ino, it has been like four days! So please give it a rest already!" she yelled as brown eyes met blue ones.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down? Huh? In case you have forgotten we got prank and we don't even know by whom!" yelled the girl named Ino.

"Well dummy, obviously you have forgotten but we need to get revenge on four guys and not listening to you complain about your damn hair, just in case you have forgotten," replied a girl with a pair of hazel eyes.

"How the fuck can you even think that I could forget about something like that?" angrily responded Ino as the memory of her dear friend Kiba came to her. Water started to flood her beautiful blue eyes.

"How can you ask such a ridiculous question you dumbass?" she challenged as her blue eyes challenged a pair of hazel ones. Before anyone else could say something a pair of white ones did,

"How about instead of fighting among ourselves and the fail of our first prank, why don't we try to get even with Atsuma?" the other three girls just looked down in embarrassment and shame.

"I'm so sorry guys it's just, I am really stressed out," with that Ino left the room in a hurry.

'_Shit,'_ was the only word that went through the remaining girls head.

WITH INO…

There weren't many places that she could go since there was snow outside, but that did not stop her, after grabbing a jacket she walked out of the school into the freezing temperature of the outside world.

"Shit, why is it so fucking cold out here?" she asked to no one in particular, as she continued to stare out to the scenery, slowly, memories that she has shared with Naruto and Kiba surfaced.

The unshed tears of earlier are now freely sliding down her lightly tan face.

"Ki-Kiba-kun…what am I supposed to do?" she asked, "I mean, I know what I have to do but…but my heart tells me to d-do something else…Kiba-kun where are you? I need you to give me advice please."

She was on her knees and pleading for her friend to respond even though she knew he wouldn't, but someone else did.

"Well I'm pretty sure that dog turd would first say why the fuck are you doing outside and not inside where it's warm, and secondly he would ask what is wrong."

Her blue eyes turn wide as she recognize who the voice belonged to; she tried to clear her face with her hands and turned to face another pair of blue eyes.

"What are you doing out here porcupine?"

"I should be asking you the same thing but instead I'm going to ask you why you were crying?" asked the male, instead of answering him like a normal person would, she turned around and ran. Confused, he ran right after her, after a few minutes of running he started yelling at her.

"God damn it Ino stop running away from me and answer the damn question," he demanded as he finally caught up to her.

Forgetting that there was snow on the ground and that they were on hill, Ino was trying to get out of his tight grip; so as a result with all her struggling, Naruto lost his footing and started to roll down the cold, wet hill along with Ino.

Once they stopped rolling, he landed on top of her, '_God damn it must he weigh so fucking much?'_ She thought to herself as she tried to push him off of her.

"Narutard get the fuck off of me!"

"Nope, not until you answer me, why where you crying earlier?"

'_What the fuck can I do? I can't move his ass, I can't tell him how I feel, Kiba-kun I-I I don't know…'_ she screamed in her mind as she did the one thing she could only do…'_if can't tell him how I feel then I'm going to show him_', and with that she grabs Naruto's face with both of her hands and brings it down in order for their lips to meet.

Once their lips met, Naruto wasted no time in kissing her back, _'I can't be doing this…but damn…why…why did I let myself feel anything for you?'_ new tears replaced her old ones.

She felt a pair of gentle hands run across her face, as to wipe the liquid that slid down her lightly tan face. Her pair of blue eyes crashed into his, she could see warmth, compassion, understanding, and…she couldn't describe the last one but all she knew was that she liked it, a graceful smile should have appeared on her pink lips until she recall the reason why she was outside in the first place.

'_It's all your fault Naruto, why did you have to be everything I never knew I needed?'_ she sadly thought.

"Narutard get the fuck off me!" she yelled, the poor boy never saw it coming; yet, he felt the pain that surge in between his thighs.

"That's what you get for not getting off of me you damn pig."

Right afterwards, she left the scene believing that no one else had witness the love scene that had just occurred; however, there were a pair of eyes that saw the entire thing, from beginning to end. Those eyes stared at the boy as he got up and left, sadness filled those poor eyes,

'_I'm sorry Ino-chan, but we need to finish this first before…before anything else,'_ with that those mysterious eyes left their current area.

WITH NARUTO AND THE GANG

As he open the door to his dorm, Naruto couldn't help but having a goofy smile on his appearance as he recalled what just happen between him and a certain blonde hair girl, he just couldn't stop thinking about how her lips felt on his very own ones. The tingly sensation ran up his spine as he recalled how she grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers.

"Were have you been Narutard," asked a pair of pale eyes, still in la-la land, his response was, "She kissed me." That grabbed everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, 'She kissed you,' and who is she?" asked a boy as he pulled his hair up into a pineapple stand.

"Who do you think?" responded the blonde hair boy as he received clueless looks from his friends, "Ino," he responded if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes no sense you dumbass, she is going out with that Raidon guy," commented Sasuke as he started to think.

'_Could it be possible that the girls are only going out with those guys only to get even with them in a different way?'_ He didn't know why, but he got really excited at the idea of the girls doing that. There was a knock on the door, since Naruto was the closes to the door, he opened it. Once the door was open, he was surprised by a fist making contact with his cheek. All the other boys immediately got up to see the dumbass that punched the idiot of their friend.

"What the fuck was that for you dipshit?" demanded Naruto as he got off the floor,

"Why do you think dumbshit? You went ahead and mistreated my girl and forced yourself on her, what kind of fucking pig are you?" pissed, Naruto went to punch Raidon but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Stop fighting Ray, I told you not to go looking for a fight, you asked why I was crying and I told you why, now please I leave it alone," every pair of male eyes were set on Ino.

"But babe, please just let me teach him…" she left before he could finish his sentence, before leaving, Raidon give Naruto a warning to stay away from Ino.

Once both figures left all that could be heard was a loud scream, "I fucking hate that damn cunt!" with that Naruto decided to leave the dorm for a good long while, all the guys just look at each other and went after him.

When they caught up to him, they were surprised by him not doing what they were expecting him to be doing.

"Oh Naru-kun, stop it. You are making me blush," commented a brunette as she flirted with the blonde hair boy.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Sasuke as he heard another girly laugh only this time it was coming from a girl with the same features as Naruto.

"Ray you are so fun-ny, I can't believe it took me this long to realize how much more of a man you are unlike the boys of this school," she commented as she looked a Naruto, well he got the hint.

"Damn girl, shit, I never noticed how hot you are, fuck where have I been all this year, oh yeah that's right I was wasting my time on trash but how about this, why don't you and me go somewhere to…" was all he could say for the girls was kissing him.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Ino immediately got up and left in a hurry.

"What just happened?" asked Shikamaru who was finally left looking completely stupid.

"I think Naruto just made Ino jealous?"

"But that wouldn't make any sense unless…" that is when it hit them. She really didn't like Raidon at all and in conclusion the other girls must also hate the guys too…so there was only one way to make sure that they were right about their assumption and they knew the perfect candidates.

WITH THE GIRLS

Once Ino entered her room she received a comment by a short girl.

"It's about time you got here. Sheesh took you long enough to set things right again," smiled Hinata. Looking at Hinata, Ino gave her best friend one of her very own FAKE smile, what happen next surprised everyone. A loud smack was heard.

"What the fuck was that for you bitch?" demanded Ino as she put her hand over her burning cheek.

"Well Ino-chan, I don't know, maybe since when do you give anyone of us a FAKE smile?" with that Hinata decided to turn around and go back to planning.

Wide azure eyes stared at the porcelain girl as the sting on her cheek fueled anger all throughout her tan body, without thinking she attacked her; yet, she was unable to cause any sort of damage to her.

"Ino what the fuck is your problem?" screamed a pair of chestnut eyes as she held her blonde hair friend down.

"Get the fuck off of me Ten! Just let me at her!" she screamed with anger as her friend let her go.

"What the fuck is going on Ino? For real?" asked a pair of hazel eyes as they landed on a pair of cerulean eyes.

"You wanna know what the problem is? Well here it is you guys don't give a fuck about what I want that's what's wrong!"

Three pair of wide eyes just stared at her with a confused daze; silence was thick in the air until a soft laugh was heard from the porcelain girl with indigo hair. Soon the other two girls were laughing along with her.

"Why are you guys laughing?" asked Ino as she started to let a few giggles of her own escape her pink lips. No one answered as they all started laughing at their friend's statement. After of good few minutes of laughing all eyes were on the sunshine hair girl.

"Now Ino where the hell did you get such a stupid idea like that?" commented Temari as her hazel eyes just looked at her friend. The girl in questioning didn't know how to respond so she just gave them a grin.

"Leave me alone, I am a natural blonde okay." She smiled as she received a big hug from all her friends. She truly felt love at that moment, and all the stress of her life was just lifted. "Hey girls don't we have some people to get even with?" suggested Ino as all her friends agreed with her and got to work. A few hours later the girls decided to go down for something to eat.

IN THE CAFATERIA

The girls were walking down the hallway when one of them put some music on from their phone and an all too familiar beat started.

[You and I by Lady Gaga]

While she walked down the hall in a seductive way a pair of chestnut eyes shut as she started to sing the first verse:

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_It's been along time but I'm back in town_

_But this time I'm not leaving without you_

With a smile a girl with hazel eyes started the next verse as she grabbed her hair that were in a pair of buns:

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oooh_

_I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll_

_Yeah this time I'm not leaving without you_

Sapphire eyes clashed with her friends hazel ones as she walked down the stair as she sang the next verse as well:

_You said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love for the first time_

_And you said to me_

They were almost to the cafeteria as a pair beautiful lavender eyes twirled around as she sang with all her heart:

_There's something, something about this place_

_Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something something about my cool Nebraska guy_

But nothing prepared all four girls as they walked into the cafeteria to find Sasuke and his friends sitting down with Sakura and her friends on their laps.

_Yeah something about_

_Baby you and I_

It was more of a statement than part of the song as Hinata stared at the raven hair boy as she felt her heart slowly breaking. She wasn't the only one though, her friends were all awestruck at the scene in front of them, and were more than ready to leave the scene. Their once joyful eyes were now dull and lifeless as they started to turn in order to run away from the scene before them but were stopped by a pair of white cold eyes. Looking straight ahead she reminded them of a promise they made the first day of school.

"Hey guys remember don't let anyone push you around cause if you do then you can't be someone we know," realization hit them all as they remembered the promise they made. "Plus they aren't important, just look at them, they just finally did us a favor and are showing their true colors that's all."

All three of them turned back around to face the world. Chestnut eyes stared at the short indigo hair girl as she continued to look straight ahead as if nothing was going on.

'_She's hurting inside,'_ sadly thought Ten-ten as she saw her friend walk ahead with her head straight up and never once looking down to the ground.

The cafeteria was quiet as the tension rose with each step the girls took toward a certain pink hair girl's table. As Hinata walked by first she heard a chuckle and then the word "Slut" being mention for her. Anger filled her once lavender eyes as she turned around to land on a pair of emerald ones.

"Wanna say that again SLUTura? Because last time I remember you're the one that get anything and everything with just opening your legs not me," she responded as her snow-like eyes fought between hers and onyx ones.

"Oh come on Hinata, you know she was just kidding you can't take anything she says seriously," responded another pair of pale eyes as he felt his long brown hair being pulled on roughly.

"Don't listen to this idiot Hina-chan, you know how stupid and retarded your cousin is, but hey you can't blame him when his stupid ass is surrounded by dumbasses," commented Ten-ten as she gave a final tug at his hair.

"Hey watch who you talking about you boy! We may not be the smartest but at least they can tell we are girls and not be confused for one of the guys," commented Rin as she sat on Shikamaru's lap and staring straight into Ten-ten's nut-brown eyes.

Before she could say anything her friend responded for her, "Hey Rin I really don't know what you are talking about? I mean what size of bra are you wearing, are you still in training bras or have you finally moved up to an A32? Because unlike you we are all in the C's," commented Temari as her hazel eyes held mischief written all over them.

"Oh Rin I'm so sorry but she's right, you need to start developing soon, so you can look like me and not like her," commented Karin as she grabbed her red hair to pull it up into a hair tie, while referring to Ino.

"Excuse me? Where you talking to me? Because if you were I'm sorry to inform you I don't understand fake," commented a pair of azure eyes as they clashed into the boy behind her.

"Hey why are you girls even here? Don't you have some idiots to be with?" commented Naruto as he continued to stare into Ino's azure eyes. Sasuke was about to say something when the girl on his lap did it for him, "Don't waste your breath Sasu-kun, unless it's gonna be wasted on me," she winked as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

Coal eyes widen as he felt Sakura's lips on his, he couldn't help but look at Hinata. He remembered how her lips felt against his, how warm and right they felt; also how his heart would seem to do summersaults every time she was near. He really wished it was her lips on his at that moment and not Sakura's. Once she backed off he was able to see Hinata's pearly eyes turn back to lavender as she ran forward. He turned around to see her jump hug Atsuma.

He couldn't help but feel a tingle of jealousy in his heart as he saw her once white eyes shining with the lavender tints that he fell in love with. His charcoal eyes caught her image before she entered the cafeteria, she looked so small and fragile he just couldn't help but wanting to protect her from the bad guys, but now he saw as her once serious pink lips curve into a smile as she used those same lips to kiss Atsuma. It hurt him too much, he had to look away, and he felt something slide down his face, something that hasn't happened since the death of his parents.

A single tear slid down his face, Hinata turned around to wave for her friends to join her but her eyes landed on Sasuke's. She saw that lonesome tear slide down his lightly tan face, she looked straight into his balck eyes, his prior control was gone and she could see right through him. She saw the pain in them, an undeniable amount of pain as he tried to hide his eyes from her view with his raven locks, all she could see were his lips. His lightly pink lips as he bit them; she saw his hands going up to his face in order to wipe away that troublesome tear from his features. She caught how Sakura talked to him with a huge smile on her face as she gave him a hug which was then accompanied by a kiss on those light pink lips. She felt the pain again in her heart but didn't look away, she couldn't. She had to be strong so her friends could do it too.

"Come on girls! Let's grab some grub," carefully stated Hinata as she faked all the happiness in the world for her boyfriend.

Her friends noticed it all but said nothing about it, throughout the entire time the girls where in the cafeteria, they would occasionally look at the guys table just like they would do the same with theirs. After they were done eating the girls said their good-bye's to their boyfriends along with some kisses. As they turn to leave they confronted with the boys they had true feelings for kissing their worst enemies, most of them left immediately but only one had enough strength to look at each one of them before she left.

IN THE GUYS DORM

Once all the guys were in the dorm, Shikamaru slammed the door shut. Each boy went to their own bed along with their own thoughts.

'_I can't fucking believe it,'_ thought a boy with raven locks as he recalled the single liquid that slid down his face earlier today.

"I fucking hate you Naruto!" yelled a boy with brown eyes as he charge toward his friend.

The other two boys quickly reacted by grabbing Shikamaru and throwing him on the floor.

"Shika, what the fuck, calm the fuck down!" commanded a pair of pale eyes as he got pushed.

"It's his entire fucking fault! If he didn't come in with, 'Oh Ino kissed me,' then I would never have risked the possibility of Temari fucking hating me!" responded Shikamaru as he bent over with his hands on his face.

None of them could believe it, Shikamaru finally risked something. He never did anything without seriously thinking about what the outcome. He risked his feelings for a girl with big hazel eyes; yet, he wasn't the only one, they all did, each one of them risked any sort of feelings the girls could have for them.

"Look here Shika, you weren't the only one okay! Fuck!" screamed the blonde hair boy as he punched the wall of his room. Tension was high in the room as each boy had their own thoughts about the girls known as Hinata, Temari, Ten-ten, and Ino.

"How about instead of fighting between ourselves we go to sleep, we have a long day to go tomorrow." Commented Sasuke as he turned off his light in order to go the sleep. With that they all agreed and went off to bed.

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls immediately went to sleep well all besides one, her lavender eyes fluttered open as she looked out to the shining moon. Sleep didn't come to her easy that night as she got up and walked toward the window. Her thoughts were on two completely different people, Gaara and Sasuke. She couldn't help but wish that her red headed friend was there with her to make her life so much easier.

'_Gaara-kun, I miss you, you were my first guy friend ever,'_ she smiled as her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump. Like the curious person that she was she leaned on the side of the wall as she heard another thump along with a female cry.

Her pale eyes went wide as she open the door of her room to see Atsuma leaving Sakura's room. _'What the fuck was he doing there?'_ she thought to herself as she neared Sakura's door. When she fully opened the door she was surprised by what she met with.

"S-S-Sakura what happen to you!" exclaimed Hinata as she rushed over the bubble gum hair girl.

"H-Hinata? What are you doing here? You can't see me like this!" exclaimed a wide pair of emerald eyes as fear was written all over them.

"It was Atsuma. Atsuma did this to you didn't he," demanded Hinata as she looked at the girl in front of her. The girl in question could only nod as tears spill from her gorgeous green eyes.

All Hinata could do was hug the girl as she continued to cry her eyes out. As Sakura cried on her shoulder, Hinata studied the girl. Her hair was a mess; she had bruising on her neck, wrist and the right corner of her face. _'He hit her, why though?'_ thought Hinata as she held onto the girl.

Once she finally calmed down Sakura looked up to the lightly tinted lavender eyes, she read the unasked question that was being asked.

"He did it as a warning," started Sakura with a shaky voice.

"A warning for what?" demanded a pissed of Hinata.

"A warning that if we can't keep Sasuke and his friends away from you and your friends then I'm going to pay the price," stated Sakura as her green eyes stared to her floor.

"I don't get it, why is it that only you will pay? And I'm just confused." Replied Hinata as she looked at Sakura for some answers.

"It's my fault that they are here, I-I told them how to find you guys," started Sakura as she continued, "The deal was that if they could keep you and your friends away from Sasuke and his gang then they can have you and have sex with us, but things got out of hands when they fought Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Kankaru, and Shino. Atsuma confessed it was them that did it and that they aren't afraid to do it to Sasuke too if he didn't keep his space from you."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing; the reason why her friends were in the hospital is because of the pink hair girl in front of her. All because of her damn jealousy. It took all of her might not to punch the girl into next week, "What else is there that you need to tell me Sakura?" she asked as she looked at her.

"I-I-I don't know, that's it. I know I did a big mistake in bringing them to the school but I couldn't help it! I was jealous at the of idea of losing Sasuke to you!" cried Sakura.

"I don't see why you dummy you have him at the palm of your hands!" screamed Hinata as she felt the sharp pain in her heart again.

"Are you stupid or something Hinata?"

This caught the girl's attention.

"He's fucking in love with you and you can't even see it!" yelled the bubble gum hair girl.

"What are you talking about Sakura? In case you forgotten he's with you," yelled Hinata, what she didn't expect was a sharp pain on her cheek.

Slap.

"He's only using me Hinata, I know he is. That's all I'm good for. I know he's using me and I let him because I can only hope that maybe he'll stop loving you and maybe give me a chance," commented Sakura as she looked into Hinata's wide eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter because right now we have to deal with the monsters you brought to the school," stated Hinata as saw Sakura look down in shame.

"Sakura, how would you like to help me and my friends get rid of those assholes once and for all?" asked Hinata as she saw Sakura look up in disbelief.

"You, you want me to help you? Why?"

"Because…even if it is your fault that they are here, that is no reason for you to keep getting man handel by them, plus I think you got what you deserved," stated Hinata as she indicated to karma.

Lavender eyes stared into emerald one, "Okay tell me what I have to do," smirked Sakura.

"Hey to make things clear we are not friends, not now not ever," stated Hinata as Sakura just looked at her and smiled. They both knew she was lying but didn't care as they both got to work.

THE NEXT DAY

It was early in the morning when a girl with bubble gum hair girl woke up, she recalled the discussion she had the prior night with a girl with midnight hair.

FLASHBACK

"Well we need someone to get a few animals." Commented Hinata as she looked at Sakura for some help.

"Well I know someone that works at a zoo, I think they could hook me up with what you need." Replied Sakura as she received a nod from the girl.

END OF FLASHBACK

'_Well I know what I need to do,'_ she thought as applied make-up on her bruising skin.

Unknown to her, someone else was up early in the morning with her, only they were a male with a plan that needed to be done.

* * *

Okay everyone i was gonna make this chapter a bit longer but decided not too.I did what many people were asking which was to make sakura a good person and i did all i need is 10 reviews and the next chapter will be posted i pinky promise...any comments? you know what to do, either way i am planning to finish tis story soon :)

Well i hope i still have some faithful readers and love trish


End file.
